sonic high school life
by OP-Emerald
Summary: how i see sonic and crew going to high school to get where they are, pairings include sonamy, shadouge, taiream, silvaze, knuckles X Tikal, OC X OC, rating may go up if it calls for it also a lot of swearing. no flames allowed, if you don't like it, then don't review, or better yet don't even read it, or at least leave constructive criticism, and ideas thank you.
1. Chapter 1: Character description

Sonic high school life 1

Character list and description:

Emerald: Emerald is a green hedgehog who's hair style is bed hair and was born able to harness the power of the chaos emeralds but he has a secret to his maximum power will the others be able to figure it out, or will he have to reveal his full power (I sure as hell aint saying it in the character description you figure it out yourself) he usually (is known to wear other stuff) wears either a Metallica tee-shirt (long enough to cover his shoulders and tight enough to provide comfort yet not slip) with black cargo pants and white sneakers or a red tee-shirt (like the Metallica one) with blue cargo pants and black sneakers.

Sapphire: a beautiful blue hedgehog with violet highlights in her quills. Her quills hang down to just past her shoulders and is known for her power to turn people into stone (one piece references are made) which she inherited by her mom. She wears a dress of either black, red, pink, green, white, blue, aqua, or yellow with pink high heels designed for comfort during battle.

Amy: we all know Amy Rose so I'll just skip identification purposes to tell you what she wears in my fan fiction. She wears a blue (like sonic) dress with red high top boots with a gold stripe going down the centre. Also this isn't revealed till later but I'll give you a spoiler, Amy is Emeralds second cousin (:O).

Blaze: Blaze the cat (the character that Sega copyrighted powers from Luffy's brother Ace In one piece (In my opinion anyway) wears a white shirt with a purple jacket, white pants and black shoes.

Cream: cream the rabbit, although she doesn't fight often, when she does fight she becomes a type of psyco version of herself (I do that for humorous effect) she also wears her classic orange dress with orange sandals.

Knuckles: knuckle head, and by that I mean knuckles is his old self and wears a white tee-shirt and black denim vest with denim shorts and combat style shoes

Rouge: Now Rouge the bat a pretty popular character by the looks of it, she usually wears either a close fitting dress on occasions like a school dance, or a white tank top with black denim shorts and black high top shoes.

Shadow: shadow the hedgehog wears a badass outfit consisting of a black leather jacket and denim shorts, he also wears red speed shoes and often has chains in the pockets of his shorts.

Silver: now for silver the pot head, I mean hedgehog, he wears a black shirt with a diamond on it and black cargo shorts.

Sonic: sonic the hedgehog wears a red tee-shirt with green cargo pants and black speed shoes.

Tails: tails the twin tailed fox is always working on some new gadget or weapon so his clothes are often covered in grease but when they're not filthy he is wearing a blue tee-shirt with red cargo shorts and red sneakers (normally).

Tikal: Tikal more often than not wears her traditional tribal outfit, however she will occasionally wear a green tank top with a green and yellow plaited dress and tan shaded sandals.


	2. chapter 2: the begining

Sonic high school stories chapter 1: the beginning

Authors note: I do not own any sonic characters or one piece references I might make (if you actually read the last chapter you would know my OC's are based off tactics from one piece), I only own my two OC's.

It's a nice sunny morning on the planet of Mobius and emerging from the horizon we see 11 figures walking towards the building commonly known as Chaos High. The first we come across is a green hedgehog with shaggy quills, a black Metallica tee-shirt, black cargo shorts and a set of white sneakers (that's me yay (even though I hate school but still yay)). He is closely followed by a crystal blue hedgehog with violet highlights in her quills that go past her shoulders wearing a black dress with pink high heels. Not far behind her was a pink hedgehog with quills not that far from her shoulders and is wearing a red dress with red high-top boots with a gold stripe going down the centre. She is walking alongside a purplish cat wearing a white shirt, with purple jacket and white pants with black shoes next we see a creamy coloured rabbit wearing an orange dress and orange sandals. Next we see a white bat wearing a white tank top with shit happens written on it with black denim shorts and black suede shoes followed by an Ebony black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills (kind of looks like an emo, no offence to shadow fans out there (I am a Shadow fan myself because of how he looks)) wearing a black leather jacket and denim shorts with chains in his pockets with red speed shoes. Next comes a silver hedgehog that looks like he is on drugs just because of his hairstyle, any way he is wearing a black shirt with a flaming diamond on it and black cargo shorts followed by a cobalt blue hedgehog in a red tee-shirt, green cargo shorts and black speed shoes. The next one we see is a yellow twin tailed fox with a blue tee-shirt and red cargo shorts with red sneakers, his clothes are covered in grease, and not far behind the fox is an orange echidna that is wearing a yellow tank top and green plaited skirt. When they reach the school they are greeted by a yellow duck wearing a black and yellow striped shirt and red board shorts. (Sorry for repeating that, it's just for those too lazy to read the character description)

"Greetings, and welcome to chaos high, I am Mr Greenwood, and I am the principal of these premises, and you are?"

"I'm Emerald, nice to meet you sir" the green hedgehog replied offering a hand shake which Mr Greenwood happily accepted.

"Nice to meet you too" Mr Greenwood replied as the blue female hedgehog walked up to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire" the crystal blue Hedgehog says while shooting a quick glance at Emerald before doing a curtsey 'he's pretty cute' she thought to herself as she walked back to the group. At that point most of the others have introduced themselves while she was in deep thought.

"The name's Sonic" the cobalt hero responded giving a thumbs up.

"My name is tails" the grease covered fox responded.

"I'm Tikal" the orange Echidna stated bowing.

"OK that's everyone that's here, now follow me" Mr Greenwood said as he led them to a back room before switching a light on revealing a training area with dummies, a running track, hoops and other hardware.

"What is this place?" the fairy-floss pink hedgehog named Amy asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked" Mr Greenwood replied "I led you here because you all have special talents that can be used for the power of good; I will be the one training you to enhance your abilities, now we will go in a circle and each of you tell me what you can do. We'll start with Amy then go alphabetically" just then the door busts open.

"Sorry I'm late" a red echidna panted.

"No worries and you are?"

"Knuckles"

"Ok then Knuckles; get in the circle" Knuckles did as he was told and joined the circle in a gap between Emerald and Rouge "Ok now as I said earlier we will go around in alphabetical order saying our name and talent; Amy you go first"

"Oh, ok, umm, my name is Amy Rose and I'm strong enough to use a hammer my parents designed and built for my birthday last year as a weapon" she says grabbing her piko-piko hammer.

"Impressive" Mr Greenwood muses.

"I don't buy it" the Black and red hedgehog named Shadow says "It's probably plastic" his comment ended with Amy giving a demonstration and a badly bruised hedgehog (you do the math).

"Still think its plastic?" Amy smirked.

"N. N. Not really" Shadow said blood pooling inside his mouth (Oh poor shadow, beaten by a girl to those too stupid enough to figure that out).

"Ok, on that note next introduction" Mr Greenwood says awkwardly.

"Umm hi, my name is Blaze and I can control fire" The cat introduces.

"I'm making a compulsory rule for a demonstration" Mr Greenwood says walking up with an attack demonstration robot.

"Oh, ok" Blaze says nervously as she summons a ball of fire and launches it at the robot. The heat then causes the robot to melt.

"Cool, never seen that kind of power before" Mr Greenwood says not quite knowing what to say. But knowing he needs a new robot. "Next."

"Hi, I'm Cream and I don't really fight often" the rabbit introduces.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Shadow asks

"Mum says that when I do fight I turn into a psyco version of myself" Cream responds.

"Ok" Mr Greenwood responds throwing her a .44 magnum and setting up a new robot "Show us what you got" this flips a switch in Creams mind causing her to leap onto the robot and unload the whole clip into the robot's head.

"Die bitch" Cream says still in psyco mode.

"Ok, ok, ok the robot's dead calm down" Mr Greenwood says calming down the rabbit.

"Sorry" Cream says slightly sad

"No, that's good, you will need that in your first real battle, and I will teach you how to control yourself so you can use it more efficiently" Mr Greenwood says with a smile.

"Sounds good"

"OK, next"

"Sup, the name is Emerald, although most of you know me already, and I take swordsmanship to the extreme, I am in the process of learning how to use 3 swords at once (one piece reference intended)" Emerald said with a cocky grin.

"Impressive, I have the perfect robot for you then" Mr Greenwood replies unveiling a robot with four arms and a blade in each arm. Everyone gasps in shock and sees Emerald smirking.

"Bring it on!" he says drawing his own swords after rejecting Mr Greenwood's offer of 3 swords. In mere moments the two were locked in ferocious combat and Emerald was panting because of the cut's he received.

"Sorry but you're out, you failed the test"

"You *pant* don't *pant* get it" Emerald pants "I fight *pant* to the death" he charges again this time landing multiple hits on the robot before he leaps back, sheathes two of his swords and charging a final attack as the robot charges "One sword style…" the robot gets closer. "SERPENTERIOR STRIKE" he launches a blast (similar to Zoro's 360 calibre phoenix attack) that forms a snake figure that then impales the robot making it collapse "Boom, now that's how you use a sword" Emerald says sheathing his sword. Leaving everyone gobsmacked

"Impressive" Mr Greenwood says shocked at the outcome. "what are the names of your swords?"

"The one I used for my final attack *gestures to a sword with a black hilt in a black sheathe with a black blade* is called Shi no ken (sword of death), this one *gestures too one with a white hilt in a red sheathe is called Honōnoken (sword of flames) I can transfer the flames of this sword to my other swords making them deadlier I can also activate and deactivate the flames at will. Then this one *gestures to a blue sword with a gold hilt and gold sheathe* is called Konton no ha (the blade of chaos)" Emerald replies "something else worth noting is I made them myself"

"Nice names, fitting too, and you said you crafted them yourself?" Mr Greenwood mused.

"That's right" Emerald responded

"Astounding" Mr Greenwood says shocked. "Ok, now next we have knuckles, introduce yourself and your talent."

"Ok" the red echidna replied "The name is knuckles because I pack some serious punch, literally"

"Would you mind giving us a demonstration?" Mr Greenwood asked

"Bring on the robot" Knuckles responded and sure enough a robot that looks like it is wearing boxing gloves made itself know by punching knuckles in the back sending him to the other side of the room. He gets up and shakes the pain off "Damn you cocky bastard, that was a cheap shot" he then charges at the robot and dodges another punch and smashes his fist into the robots face sending it crashing to the floor. He starts landing rapid punches to the face until he decides to pick the robot up and deliver a swift uppercut knocking it's head clean off "THAT'S RIGHT, hail to the king bitch"

"Impressive power knuckles" Mr Greenwood said "Ok, now Rouge, you're up"

"Ok" the white bat responds "I'm Rouge, and being a bat, I can fly, but I also have some pretty powerful kicks"

"Ok" Mr Greenwood say's while bringing out a new robot "Demonstration please"

"Sure thing" Rouge responds while launching herself into the air while locating the perfect angle too attack from. The robot then reveals a hidden secret, it has wings "Air combat eh, that's my speciality" she then goes higher as the robot takes off she then stops, she's found it, the perfect angle. She then dives down past the robot, pulls up and kicks the robot in the neck delivering severe damage. The robot then gets back up only to be screw kicked in the face creating a major dent in the robot's head, then with a final kick combo going back of the knee, back of the head, right in the face then in the gut the robot falls down defeated. "Done" Rouge says as she lands on the ground.

"Nice work, we can train not only your kicks to become stronger, but your flight so you can become more agile giving you the upper edge in combat" Mr Greenwood says with a smile.

"Look forward to it" Rouge says in a plain voice 'does he think I'm not strong enough to be on this team'

"And FYI Rouge, I am telepathic, you are very strong, but the training will help you become even stronger" Mr Greenwood says with a smirk.

"Oh, that's all" Rouge says slightly embarrassed about her thoughts being read by someone else.

"Any who next we have Sapphire" Mr Greenwood d says calling the blue female to the front.

'She doesn't look too bad now that I have to focus on her because of her demonstration' Emerald thinks to himself before he sees Mr Greenwood grinning. Emerald sends him a look saying "You say what I thought and you die." Mr Greenwood nods in understanding before focusing on Sapphire's intro once again.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else could you repeat that please" the duck enquired.

"Ok, my name is Sapphire and I inherited the power to turn people into stone using a variety of tactics from my mother, the one I use most relies on the power of lust" Sapphire explains.

"Ok, but what tactic would you use on a robot?" Mr Greenwood asks bringing out another robot "Because everyone knows robots don't have feelings like that"

"Simple" Sapphire states signalling the fight has begun she then charges at the robot dodging attack that were launched at her until she jumps "PERFUME FEMUR (one piece reference that I do not own)" she kicks the robot in the head turning its head into stone, she then kicks everywhere else until a statue stood where the robot once was "That is how I deal with a robot" Sapphire says walking back to the group.

"That was impressive" Mr Greenwood states.

"I'll say." Emerald said with a nod in agreement.

"Thank you" Sapphire says blushing

"Next we have Shadow the guy who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut even if it cost his life"

"Are you asking for a beating teacher?" The black hedgehog asked angrily.

"Please if a girl could beat you I'm pretty sure I could" Mr Greenwood says taunting.

"CHAOS SPEAR" Shadow calls launching a bolt of chaos energy at the duck sending him flying "the name is Shadow and I can run at high speeds and control chaos energy" Shadow introduces.

"That smarts" Mr Greenwood winces in pain as he is against the wall with his head on the floor. "Next"

"Hi I'm Silver and…" the silver hedgehog starts.

"Are you sure it's not pot head?" Shadow asks with a smirk before he gets lifted into the air "Hey, what's going on" Shadow asks when he sees the others laughing.

"As I was saying before you interrupted, I have telekinesis (yea, I don't know who invented the term psychokinesis but I'm calling it by its proper name which is telekinesis (either way they are the same thing (I googled it while typing this)))" Silver finishes before he drops shadow on his head.

"Ok I thought I said do the demonstrations on the robots" Mr Greenwood says getting up

"You started it by picking on me" Shadow says

"Then you did it to me" Silver says to Shadow

"Look whatever, next"

"Sup, the name's Sonic and I can run fast enough to create a sonic boom, I can also use that in combat" our cobalt hero introduces.

"Ok then" Mr Greenwood brings out a robot cheetah "Begin" Sonic instantly runs around the cheetah before jumping and doing a spin dash to the robot's skull.

"Done" He states after a short 30 second battle

"Show off" Shadow mumbles under his breath.

"That was pretty cool" Amy says to Sonic

"Thanks" Sonic replies.

"Impressive speed, we could work on a way to power you up making your attacks more dangerous" Mr Greenwood says with a smile.

"Cool" Sonic responds as he enters the circle.

"Me next" the young fox replies "Most of you were here when I introduced myself earlier, but my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me tails, and with my intelligence level I can build impressive gadgets that I can use in combat, I can also use my twin tails, hence my nickname, as a helicopter" Tails introduces.

"Ok, do you have any of those with you?"

"As a matter a fact I do sir" Tails replies as he grabs two passport sized pieces of metal with a few buttons on it.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Tails said pushing a big red button causing the sheet of metal to form cannons around his arms (one on each arm) "These cannons concentrate large but focused amounts of energy which then through a highly scientific process involving heat creates plasma that I can then fire at the enemy, whomever it may be" Tails explains.

"Ok, that's kind of impressive I guess" Shadow comments "Even though I didn't understand all the scientific bits I'll just say it sounds impressive"

"Ok" Mr Greenwood says grabbing a new robot "Give Shadow the explanation he wants"

"Ok" Tails said as he charged at the scorpion mech with a laser stinger and other deadly stuff launching blasts of concentrated plasma at the robot doing major damage with each hit until eventually the robot collapsed after a blow to the head. "I'm done." Tails pants as he re-joined the group.

"Nice work, now Tikal your turn"

"Ok, hi my name is Tikal, and I rather not start a fight, but I will defend myself" Tikal introduces

"Ok." Mr Greenwood says powering up a robot and setting it to attack Tikal "Let's see how well your self-defence is." This causes Tikal to rapidly search the room for something solid until she sees a spiked wall whilst dodging an attack from the robot.

"Why is there a spiked wall in the classroom?" asked Tikal.

"I actually have no idea." Mr Greenwood says only just noticing the spiked wall and a robot just missing his head getting impaled on the wall making him turn around slowly to see Tikal dusting her hands.

"I am also very resourceful" Tikal pointed out. Mr Greenwood regains his composure and congratulates her on her victory.

"There are two things I've been wandering about sir" Emerald says breaking a small silence.

"What's that?"

"First why are we here, and second, what's with all the robots" everyone nods at his question clearly wandering the same things.

"Why I'm glad you asked" Mr Greenwood responded "Follow me if you please. And you will soon have your answers"

TO BE CONTINUED.

(Authors note: sorry if this chapter is too long, I'll try to make the next one a little bit shorter)


	3. chapter 3: why are we here

Sonic high school life chapter 2: Why are we here?

(Authors note: I do not own Sega (sonic team) or any one piece references I may make in future. I only own my two OC's Emerald and Sapphire.)

The team followed Mr Greenwood down a series of hallways until they reached a door with a control room inside. "We're here" Mr Greenwood as the crew stopped at the door "Behind this door; all your questions will be answered" Mr Greenwood says opening the door and leading them inside.

"Ok, now answer the damn questions" Emerald said infuriated at how long he had to wait for an answer.

"Ok, jeez, you're bloody impatient, you are here as part of a special training program to harness your abilities to their full potential in combat you will face as future heroes of Mobius" Mr Greenwood explains.

"Ok, now for the second one what's with all the robots?" Shadow asked.

"I was getting there Shadow" Mr Greenwood brings up a screen with a black hedgehog with grey quill tips and red and green iris' in his eyes "This is one of our most frequently faced enemies Mephiles"

"He's not a robot" Amy says confused

"Just let me explain" Mr Greenwood sighs "Here is the next one on our hit list" he brings up an image of a fat guy with a greasy moustache in black pants and a red waist coat. "This is Dr Eggman"

"Not a robot" Sonic states bored.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES SO I CAN EXPLAIN PLEASE?" Mr Greenwood yells causing the group to shut up. "Thank you, now Eggman builds different types of robots which he uses for evil, the robots in the training arena are some examples of what you might face, now Mephiles is one of Eggman's old projects, he was created with power emanated from negative chaos energy "

"Ok, that kind of makes sense" Emerald says still slightly confused.

"Now, he can make his robots even stronger by using the power of these gems" Mr Greenwood brings up an image of 7 different coloured gems all of the same shape. "Who knows what these are?"

"They are the chaos emeralds" Emerald says "They are crystals of pure chaos energy that can be controlled to their maximum potential by only a select few, and like the chaos emeralds the Master emerald and the super emeralds are made of chaos energy that can be controlled by even less people"

"Very good Emerald"

"Also there is an ancient legend about the 8th emeralds, black in colour and only able to be used by one person, that one person has ultimate power and is often referred to as the ultimate life form"

"That's me" Shadow says with a smirk

"Do you have the black emeralds?" Mr Greenwood asks

"Well…no, but it's not like you do"

"Let me finish." Emerald says "the person with these legendary gems often has them rooted into their body, for girls it would be the chest and back, and guy's it would be the shoulders"

"And how would you know?" Sonic asks with a snicker. At this Emerald sighs "That's what I thought?"

"Do you want the truth?" Emerald asks leaving everyone gobsmacked

"Yes we want the truth" Tails chimes in.

"Very well" Emerald says nervously "But I doubt you will believe me unless you see evidence which I will show in a desperate battle" Emerald removes his shirt revealing a black marking in each shoulder.

"You painted that" Amy says shocked at how he could joke about such a thing (Or was he joking (dum dum dum))

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" Emerald says putting his shirt back on

"Well, we do need evidence" Shadow says plainly

"And when the moment is right you will get it" Emerald responds causing a long silence.

"Let's move on then shall we" Mr Greenwood says breaking the silence "Now under most circumstances Eggman would be easy to beat, Mephiles, harder, but not by that much, but either of them with the emeralds is a real challenge, but together with or without them, they are mighty foes, team up with the emeralds they are unbeatable" he explains

"Ok, now that's out of the way, let's grab some lunch" Knuckles said as his stomach rumbles.

"I agree" Sapphire says "Emerald did you want to…WHERE THE HELL IS EMERALD?" everyone looks around but they can't find him anywhere.

"I'm sure he's already out there" Amy explains

"You're probably right" Sapphire says in hope that he's ok.

-In the cafeteria-

"Did you find him?" Amy asks Sonic

"Nope, I searched the whole school as well" Sonic replies as the rest of the group shows up.

"Where is he?" Sapphire sighs she then thinks back to the room "Are you sure he was joking Amy?"

"Yea, now that I think about it those marking on his shoulders did seem pretty real" Sonic adds.

"Well…" Amy starts.

"Of course she is, think about these points of view, a) a guy stronger than me" Shadow explains "And b) a legendary fighter just so happens to show up at our school"

"I know but the first one isn't all that hard to find" Sonic teases

"CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING, HOW CAN YOU FIGHT WHEN MY FUTURE BOY FRIEND IS MISSING?" Sapphire yells covering her mouth realising what she just said. This made the guy's stop. (Not the first part only the second part)

"What?" Blaze asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Sapphire responds

"We've searched the whole school, he's not here" Silver adds at the same time the bell rings signalling time to go home.

"Listen Sapphire" Tails says "I'm sure he just needs some time, you don't think he was lying do you?"

"No, I think he was being truthful" she replies

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow"

"I hope so" Sapphire says exiting the school.

-At Emerald's place-

There is rubbish everywhere, couches overturned, windows smashed it looked like a train wreck and we see Emerald in the bedroom his eyes severely bloodshot you could tell he had been crying. Just then a car pulled up 'great now I'm going to get yelled at'

"EMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAALLLLLLLLD" a voice called.

"Coming Mephile…MEPHILES" Emerald responded recognising the voice from the screen and a distant past as he grabbed his swords and ran down.

To be continued

(Cliff-hanger moment, what will happen?)

(Authors note: I have 3 chapters up already because I have been working on this story for a while now, also sorry if this chapter is too short, I'm trying to mix and match sizes and I'm currently working on the 4th) (But I also have other fanfics to attend to, this is probably my favourite).


	4. Chapter 4: i am your father

Chapter 3: I am your father (I do not own this star wars reference)

(Authors note: I do not own any sonic characters or one piece references, I also do not own the star wars reference I used as the title, and I only own my 2 OC's)

"What the hell are you doing here Mephiles?" Emerald asked in his fighting stance.

"Calm down, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Mephiles asks.

"We aren't friends, YOU KILLED MY FAMILY" Emerald yells infuriated.

"One family member is still alive you know"

"As if, who?"

"Your father"

"NO MY FATHER IS THE FIRST ONE YOU KILLED" Emerald cried.

"No, Emerald I AM YOUR FATHER" Mephiles yelled

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Emerald asked

"You see, that man you saw with your mother took you in after I left her" Mephiles explained

"LIAR"

"Then I guess it can't be helped" Mephiles decided "I'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT THE TRUTH INTO YOU" Mephiles charged at Emerald tackling him onto the street where the crew just so happened to be walking by "YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT WHO YOUR FAMILY IS, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT"

"I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY MEPHILES, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER" the jaws of the whole group drop to the floor "Now, Get, Off ME" Emerald kicked Mephiles off of him he then ignites his swords "Satan aura, 12 sword style secret technique… (One piece reference)" three copies of Emerald appear as Mephiles stood up "A blazing death" the swords of the copies ignite "12 sword style…" Mephiles charges again "One thousand two hundred and eight pound…" Mephiles closes the gap "BLAZING CANNON" a spiral of red energy travels down the street around Mephiles then a pillar of fire emerges from the end with the swords, traveling through the energy road smashing into Mephiles with 1280 pounds of force sending him flying to the other end of the street.

"EMERALD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sapphire asked looking worried as Emerald falls to his knees crying. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it" was all that Emerald could say

"What?" Shadow asked showing a small amount of sympathy, not recognised by anyone.

"He's right." Emerald responded.

"About what hon?" Rouge asked.

"No matter how much I fight it, or don't want to believe it, it's true" Emerald said breaking down just as Mephiles got up again causing Emerald to look up lightly.

"JUST TELL US EMERALD" Cream yelled apologizing for her outburst.

"He is…" Emerald started

"Dude just tell us" Knuckles interrupted.

"He was about to you dumbass" Shadow said turning his focus onto Emerald

"MY FATHER!" Emerald called breaking down just as Mephiles reached the group.

"WHAT?" the group yelled while Mephiles just chuckled.

"More challengers eh?" he said with a smirk. "Ok then."

"Fuck off!" Emerald cried between tears as the two black orbs in his shoulder started to glow making Amy's jaw hit the ground again.

"So it's true" Shadow said shocked.

"I knew it" Sapphire said smiling. Mephiles frowned.

"So, I guess my hunch was right" he said angrily "Chaos has entrusted you with maximum power"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" Emerald yelled as Mr Greenwood was on an afternoon walk he saw what was happening.

'Idiots, it's too soon to fight Mephiles' he thought as 14 small objects hit him in the back of the head. He looked up to see the emeralds 'odd, if Emerald is calling all of the emeralds, where's the master emerald then?' his question was soon answered by a massive object crashing into him 'never mind' the emeralds were circling Emerald before Emerald doubled in size forming a titan version of himself glowing gold.

"Impressive" Mephiles mused.

"I SUGGEST YOU USE YOUR RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT" he boomed making Mephile's smile disappear. His swords then floated in front of them and the small emeralds fused with them while the master emerald fused with his body creating a type of armour. "THREE SWORD STYLE…" Mephiles started to run "SECRET TECHNIQUE…CHAOS INFUSION" Mephiles was piss bolting by this point "THEE SWORD STYLE…BLAST OF CHAOS" a massive blast of chaos energy hit Mephiles causing him to collapse in pain "DON'T EVER COME BACK" he boomed picking up Mephiles and throwing him far away. His titan form then powered down and he was on his knees panting heavily "Happy now Amy? You have your evidence"

"Listen Emerald, I'm sorry I doubted you" Amy responded

"As am I" Shadow added.

"You bloody well better be, because using my full power too often could kill me, and on top of that if I wasn't the nice guy I am I would've killed you" Emerald shot back panting as he said it leaving Sapphire shocked (not that he would've killed them, but the death of him part).

"Emerald, you need to rest, and if you like, I could stay with you to act as an alarm in case of another attack?" Sapphire said hoping he would say yes.

"We all will, we need to get to know each other better" Tails said. Everyone liked the idea but Shadow just rolled his eyes and said whatever.

"Sounds fun" Emerald said weakly as he got up and went to open the door only to realise the door was missing "Damn, Tails could you fix that?"

"Not a problem" Tails said grabbing the door and fixing it, when he was done it was about 5:00ish "Done" he finally called.

"Thanks mate" Emerald said happily when he got inside he realised what had happened "Hey guys do you mind a bit of clean up? The battle left a bit of a mess" everyone chipped in and within 15 minutes it was done. "Ok, I'll put some dinner on, you guys watch some TV." In seconds everyone was either watching cartoons or the walking dead. In half an hour Emerald made the announcement that dinner was ready "We have fettuccine carbonara tonight" everyone tasted it and grinned.

"You're a good cook Emerald" Sapphire said with a smile.

"Thanks, you have good taste, that recipe was passed down from my fath…" Emerald stopped realising his true father was Mephiles "My step-father." He finished.

"I agree with Sapphire on my part the food was delicious" Tikal added, everyone nodded in agreement and even Shadow showed a small grin.

"The best thing I've ever tasted" Shadow says leaving everyone gobsmacked "What?"

"Are you actually being nice?" Amy asked.

"I may not let my emotions out often but I am a nice guy" Shadow explains

"OK, now that everyone is done how about we play some games?" Emerald asks

"Alright what games have you got?" Knuckles asks

"I meant games like truth or dare, too see who's got guts" Emerald explained.

"I'm in" Sonic says

"I'm in" Shadow says in a slightly noticeable slurred voice.

"Shadow, did you help yourself to the alcohol without permission?" Emerald asks.

"Uh, nope, no I did not" Shadow answers.

"Don't lie, that's the one thing I hate more than anything, besides Justin Bieber, and One Direction, and frozen" Emerald explains.

"Ok, so I may have had a few drinks" Shadow confesses making everyone laugh. Emerald just sighs and decides to make it fair by grabbing long necks for the guys, and pouring wine for the girls. He then grabs an empty beer bottle and explains that whoever the bottle lands on, is asked truth or dare by the person who spun it they all nod understanding and go to the living room to play.

-Somewhere in a secret base-

We see a fat man looking at a screen with a bunch of plans on it. A door opens behind him and we see the badly beaten figure of Mephiles on it. "How'd it go Mephiles?" the fat man asked.

"He knows I'm his father Eggman" Mephiles replied.

"And the cousin?"

"He wouldn't let me finish, so I could tell him that his cousin is Amy Rose"

"Very well, you did well enough…for now." Eggman said "NOW GET BACK TO WORK ON MY ULTIMATE WEAPON" he yelled

"Yes sir" he replied grabbing a blow torch and walking towards a group of other workers "I'm sorry Emerald, what you've been taught is wrong, everything I told you is a lie, I'm doing this to protect you, but I know some day you will force Eggman to give up"

"I hear that" a light blue male hedgehog replied. "That guy, Emerald is your son?"

"Yes, who are you doing this for?" Mephiles inquired.

"My daughter, Sapphire, I'm John" the blue hedgehog introduced.

"This Sapphire, I think I know her, what does she look like?"

"She has beautiful blue quills that go past her shoulders and violet highlights in those quills" John explained.

"She is my son's friend; I bet in future they will work together"

"She will help anyone fighting for the right cause, I know she will"

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK AND STOP TALKING" Eggman's voice boomed over the loudspeaker and the workers continued working on his secret weapon.

To be continued.

Authors note: there it is the big surprise Amy is Emerald's cousin, and did Mephiles just say he was doing this to protect Emerald, is this a new Mephiles, the one I know would've killed sonic in a second, ah who am I kidding, I wrote the story, of course it's a new Mephiles, read and review.


	5. chapter 5: truth or dare

Sonic high school life Chapter 4: truth or dare

-At Emeralds house-

Emerald had just come down stairs from setting up the beds. "Ok guys, I have some good news and some bad news, the bad is more important so I'll start with that" everyone nods "The bad news is I haven't got enough beds, I got half the amount of sleeping material we need, that's including the couch" everyone starts wandering what the good news is, it has to be good to counteract the bad "The good news is we can have 2 people per bed, and knowing the guys *Coughs Sonic's name* would be uncomfortable with sleeping beside another guy.

"You just had to use my name because I was up there helping you didn't you" Sonic said agitated

"I can use whatever name I want because this is my house" Emerald fires back "So, if the girls are comfortable with this they can sleep with the guys"

"Isn't this your house? Can't you force us to participate in bunking with guys even if we didn't want to?" Sapphire asks.

"I could, but I won't' I want the girls to choose, they can also choose the guy if they desire, that's just the kind of guy I am" Emerald said not noticing that Sapphire had pounced on him, making her choice.

"How about you and me hon?" Rouge asks Emerald. Emerald finally notices Sapphire and gives a small chuckle.

"Sorry, but someone has already claimed me" Emerald says slowly getting Sapphire off him and in mere moments the pairs were as follows:

Emerald and Sapphire,

Knuckles and Tikal,

Shadow and Rouge (Mostly because they were the only ones left),

Silver and Blaze,

Sonic and Amy,

And, Tails and Cream.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, Emerald left for a split second to see Mr Greenwood "Oh sir, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the fight you had, I also heard everything" Mr Greenwood explains.

"I'd rather not talk about it, now I have a game of truth or dare to get to"

"Ok, I'll leave you alone, but we will talk about this tomorrow"

"Yes sir" Emerald said kind of agitated.

"Good, see you tomorrow" Emerald waited till he was out of sight.

"Good riddance" Emerald muttered as he walked inside locking the door behind him.

"Who was that Emerald?" Sapphire asked, scaring the daylights out of him.

"Mr Greenwood, he saw the fight and heard everything" Emerald explained.

"Well, hurry up, we decided you would go first and we're waiting"

"Oh, ok then" the two walked to the living room and sat down (Bed partners were sitting beside each other). Emerald spun the bottle and it landed on Amy. "Truth or dare Amy?"

Amy thinks and calculates the risks of either one before making her decision "I'd like to go truth on this one" Amy replies.

"Ok then" Emerald thinks for a second before he finds the perfect feat of truth "If you had the chance to have 'some fun' with Sonic, would you take it?" this makes Amy blush severely.

"Now come on, that's not a fair question" Sonic argues "Just because we are bed partners, doesn't mean that…" Sonic starts

"Well…" Amy starts "I guess, I can't see that situation coming up but maybe I would, I don't know" she blushes even more as she says this making sonic blush as well.

"You guys would make a cute couple" Shadow snickered.

"SHUT UP YOU EMOTISTICAL LITTLE PRICK" Sonic snapped

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME LOVER BOY" Shadow fired back. The two were about to charge until…

"STOP, SONIC APPILOGISE TO SHADOW FOR THAT REMARK" Emerald yelled.

"But he…"

"DO IT"

"Sorry Shadow" Sonic mumbled making shadow laugh.

"DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU SHADOW" Emerald fired.

"What did I do?"

"Leave the couple alone, it's not your business, which brings me to a new rule" Emerald says calming down a little. Everyone listens eagerly.

"I want no 'funny business' when it's time for bed, I say this because I saw the way someone looks at their partner *cough* Rouge *cough*" Emerald explained leaving Rouge infuriated yet embarrassed. "Any who moving on, Amy your turn to spin" Amy spins the bottle landing on Blaze.

"Truth or dare Blaze?" Amy asks

"Can I have a truth please?" Blaze inquires.

"You certainly can Blaze, what do you admire about the people you met today?" Amy asks.

"Well, I admire the strength you have Amy; that hammer certainly looks heavy, Creams alternate personality would be good in battle and I admire how much control she has even though she is very young, I admire the hidden strength of Emerald, it wasn't until that fight this afternoon that we knew his true strength" Blaze said saying the first three.

"Well thank you Blaze" Amy says.

"Yea, thanks a lot for that compliment" Emerald adds.

"I agree" Cream chimes in.

"You are all very welcome" Blaze responds "Now, Knuckles packs quite a bit of brute force, but the price is a decrease in his intelligence"

"I am not stupid" Knuckles fired angrily.

"What's 9+10?" Emerald asks.

"21!" Knuckles answers without thinking.

"Yep, not stupid at all." Emerald remarks sarcastically.

"Anyway, I admire Rouges flight talent and kicking force, most impressive" Blaze adds.

"Thanks hon" Rouge responds to the compliment.

"To be truthful, I've always been a bit jealous of how Sapphire looks" Blaze admits.

"WHAT?" Rouge yells.

"Thank you Blaze" Sapphire responds.

"Jealous of her, of all…"

"Let it go Rouge" Emerald says as Rouge starts to calm down.

"To be honest I can't think of anything for shadow besides the fact that he can control chaos energy, I admire how much control Silver has over his telekinesis,"

"Gee, thanks Blaze" Silver says blushing.

"You're most welcome Silver, anyway I admire Sonic's speed factor, and I am quite surprised with Tail's brain size compared to his age" Blaze adds

"Thanks Blaze" Sonic and Tails say together.

"And I am impressed with how resourceful Tikal is" Blaze finishes.

"Why thank you Blaze" Tikal responds with a sign of respect.

"Thank you for that Blaze, next we have you spin the bottle" Blaze spins it and it lands on Cream.

"Truth or dare Cream?" Blaze asks

"Truth" Cream says in an excited tone.

"Ok, if you were angry enough to shoot one of us in the head, who would it be and why?" Blaze asks.

"Well, I don't know, I would never kill someone on purpose" Cream explains "My turn?"

"Sure, I'm satisfied with that answer, even though I personally would have said Shadow" Sonic says still a bit angry about what Shadow said earlier. Shadow just laughs sarcastically then tells cream to move it along, Cream spins the bottle and it lands on Emerald.

"Emerald, truth or dare?" Cream asks

"Hit me" Emerald responds resulting in Shadow firing a chaos spear at Emerald.

"Two things, first it was Cream asking, second I MENT WITH A DARE YOU FUCKING MORON" Emerald explains, dark flecks flashing in his fur then disappearing. Everyone's jaw drops at Emeralds outburst, mostly because of the darkness appearing then vanishing in his quills. Shadow having heard of scenarios like this backed up and apologised "Cream, I choose dare"

"Ok, I dare you too…" Cream starts before giving an evil grin "Kiss the closest girl to your current position." She finishes. Emerald then blushes then shakes it off.

'What was I thinking; do I actually like Sapphire?' Emerald thinks "What's the punishment if I don't?"

"You skip a turn then everyone gets to hit you once at least, twice at most" Cream says in a tone you could almost swear she was evil. Everyone sat staring at the green hedgehog and the crystal blue hedgehog sitting next to him waiting Emerald's choice. "Well, what will it be?"

"*sigh* No pressure much" Emerald said with a hint of detectable sarcasm. He closed his eyes then opened them "I made my choice" 'I hope she doesn't hate me for this' he grabs Sapphires hand making her flinch a little, turned her head towards him, and connected his lips with hers, he had to be entirely honest, he actually quite liked this feeling, when they broke apart he looked and saw shocked faces all around the room "IT WAS A DARE ALRIGHT, AND I NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A DARE" they realised they were staring and continued playing the game, Emerald spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Knuckles "Truth or dare big guy"

"Let's go dare" Knuckles said pounding his fist.

"I dare you to punch Shadow" Emerald said making Sonic smile. Knuckles accepts the dare and smashes Shadow's jaw, well before Shadow used chaos blast on Knuckles. "That's how I thought it would end up" tiredly Knuckles spun the bottle and it landed on Rouge.

"Dare" Rouge says before Knuckles could even ask.

"I dare you to, fly to the school and back…" Knuckles starts

"Easy, I can do that"

"Ok, but can you do it naked?" Knuckles taunts at this Rouge stops and looks at Knuckles.

"Very funny"

"I'm not joking" Knuckles says plain and simple.

"Ok then, I'll do it" Rouge says starting to strip down. When she is done she covers her areas with her hands.

"Ok, now go" Knuckles says. Rouge takes off, naked to complete the dare.

-With Rouge-

"I'm going to kill him one day" Rouge says as she reaches the school and throws a U-turn "Making me do this naked, when it's so tiring, I could collapse and who knows what would happen" she reaches Emeralds house and knocks.

-With the gang-

Emerald had just let Rouge in and everyone had a shower while they were waiting for her to return. When Rouge gets out in a set of gem pyjamas she spins the Bottle and it lands on Sapphire "Truth or dare Sapphire?"

"Truth please" Sapphire says.

"Two questions ok with you?" Rouge asks

"Sure"

"Ok, number one, why were you so eager to be with Emerald miss "How dare you fight while my future boyfriend is missing"" Rouge taunts making Sapphire blush and Emerald blush even harder.

"I think you answered your own question, but to sum it up, I-I-I love Emerald" Sapphire explains.

"Ok then, number two, did you like the kiss Emerald gave you?"

"Does everything involve me Rouge?" Emerald asks

"Yes, yes it does now answer the damn…" Rouge started before Sapphire butted in

"Yes, yes I admit it felt, quite nice" Sapphire admits.

"Ok, I wish you the best, now spin that bottle" Rouge says impatiently. Sapphire spins and it lands on Shadow.

"Truth or dare Shadow?" Sapphire asks.

"Dare"

"Ok then, I dare you to tell a lie"

"I love Sonic, there that's a lie"

"I don't know that seemed pretty honest to me" Emerald joked.

"Moving on" Shadow spins and it lands on Silver "Truth or dare pot head?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask out any girl here, just to get rejected" Shadow said amused. Silver looks around and finds the perfect candidate (Get it, he has to ask a girl on a date) Blaze.

"Blaze, would you like to grab a bite to eat some time?" Silver asks.

"Well, that actually sounds nice" Blaze responds leaving the gang in awe, but Shadow in shock that he actually got a date.

"My turn" Silver says spinning the bottle to land on sonic "Truth or dare Sonic?"

"Truth this time" Sonic replies.

"Ok, if it came down to the wire, would you go out with Amy?"

"HOLD THE PHONE MAN, I barely met her, I need to know if she's my type before that" Sonic explains.

"Good answer" Silver says as Sonic spins the bottle and it lands on Tails.

"Truth or dare little buddy" Sonic asks.

"I'd like a truth" Tails responds nervously.

"Ok, let's see" Sonic thinks "Is there any girl here you like, as in find attractive?"

"Well, not really, I've only just met everyone here so I don't know" Tails answered.

"Very well, spin Tails, spin like the wind" Sonic chants as tails spins the bottle landing on Tikal.

"Truth please" Tikal answered before tails could say a word.

"Ok, ok all the people here, in your opinion who would win a no power fight"

"Damn, I could have won easy, oh wait I'm a swordsman so I still can" Emerald snickers.

"I personally think knuckles, he has a lot of strength" Tikal explains.

"I beg to differ"

"You wanna go Emerald?" Knuckles asked agitated.

"I was joking, about half of it anyway" Emerald says teasing "I could definitely beat you"

"Whatever" the game went until about 11:00PM with the awkwardness of Emerald being dared to continue naked, Sapphire telling the truth about family connections, and the annoyance of Rouge being dared to sing Justin Bieber which led to Emerald's ears bleeding (because it was so terrible, the song, her voice was ok).

"Ok, guys, it's 11:00 time for lights out; I get angry if I don't sleep guys" Emerald said signalling the others to get their asses to bed. Everyone got with their partners and headed off Emerald and Sapphire in his room, Shadow and Rouge in the spare bedroom, Knuckles and Tikal in the lounge room, Tails and Cream on a mattress on Emerald's floor, Sonic and Amy the same in the spare room. "Good night!" Emerald called as the lights went out.

To be continued

Authors note: thanks for the support guy's next chapter should be coming up soon. In the meantime look out for my new fan fiction called 'High school romance' a one piece fanfiction featuring devil fruit powers and my fave stars after the straw hats my two OC's in a human form (Emerald looks the same as he does in turning the tables of love sickness). The pairings will be as follows (Skip if you don't like spoilers)

Luffy X Hancock

Ace X Vivi

Sanji X Nami

Zoro X Robin

And of course my two OC's are together.

See you all later.


	6. Chapter 6: a new reliative found

Chapter 5: part 1: a new day of school = a new relative revealed.

Disclaimer and authors note: I do not own Sonic team, they belong to Sega. And I am considering changing the way I write things, if you notice a sudden change in format this is just a heads up.

-At Eggman's secret base-

"Move it or lose it, I need my creations ready by the end of the week, and your lives are on the line" Eggman's voice echoed through the loudspeakers 'with these perfect cyber copies of the group I can rule the planet and no one can stop me, and not to mention my battle Mech, but I won't need to use that' Eggman thinks to himself laughing manically.

'My son will kick your ass one day Eggman, just you wait' Mephiles thinks to himself polishing a robotic copy of Emerald 'Emerald, I hope you'll forgive me when I explain I only did this to protect you

-With the crew at Emerald's house-

Everyone is sleeping soundly, but Emerald opens his eye sleepily to see Sapphire still awake and shivering like mad he throws more blankets over her, shocking her until she found out who it was "Is that better?" Emerald asked. At this Sapphire thought up a plan and shivered a little more, but not as much.

"A little, thank you Emerald" Sapphire said through chattering teeth at this Emerald sighed and pulled her in closer using his heat to keep her warm.

"Better?" Emerald asked pulling the covers over the two of them.

"Much better, thank you" Sapphire sighed happily, her plan worked. Emerald gave a small chuckle.

"Ok then, now get some sleep"

"Ok, but first you should get some clothes on from that dare" Emerald looks at himself up and down. Realising he was still naked he blushed and ran to his drawers accidentally stepping on one of Tails' tails.

"OUCH" the yellow fox yelped.

"Sorry Tails, I just forgot to get some clothes on after the game of truth or dare" Emerald explained covering his area with his hands.

"Idiot" Tails groaned going back to sleep. Emerald then goes and grabs some underwear and boxers.

"There that should be all I need" Emerald said putting the clothes on and tiptoeing back to the bed being careful not to step on anything, or anyone. He climbs back into bed and resumes sharing his body heat with Sapphire they say goodnight and nod off.

-The next morning-

Emerald wakes up nice and early to go for a run and when he gets back it is 6:00AM 'better start making breakfast then, maybe bacon and eggs, yeah that sounds nice' Emerald thought to himself grabbing the necessary ingredients to start cooking. He fries the bacon, scrambles the eggs and grabs the condiments (Sauces for those who don't know the meaning of the word) when it was all ready it was 7:00 (Considering how much of everything he needs to prepare) and everyone had started to stir. First to enter was Shadow "Just in time, perfectly crisp bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast"

"Whatever" Shadow responds grabbing his plate and taking a seat. It was only a matter of time before everyone was eating either on the balcony, at the table or in the living room.

"That was good Emerald" Sapphire commented. Everyone then nods in agreement

"Thank you Sapphire, thanks everyone, for staying the night in case of another attack" Emerald said not daring to shed a tear which was stinging the corner of his eye "You are all good friends" Shadow sees the tear in his eye and smirks.

"Looks like you got some dust in your eye" Shadow comments

"Shut up Shadow" Sapphire fires "It's natural to cry."

"I AIN'T CRYIN" Emerald fires angrily. "Now come on we've got to get to school"

"Emerald's right guys, we're already running late" Tikal says worried. The group then nods and heads to school.

Within half an hour they made it, just in time too I might add "Welcome, here are your time tables, you are all in the same classes so you can bond some more and Emerald, we need to have a talk if you remember?" Mr Greenwood said

"Yes sir" Emerald said kind of upset.

"Ok, now the rest of you get to class" Emerald followed Mr Greenwood to his office. "Ok, Emerald, I got a call from your father explaining what happened with the fight"

"Go on" Emerald said interested suddenly.

"He also wanted me to deliver a message"

"I have nothing to say."

"He said first of all that alongside him there is one more family member alive" the yellow duck explained getting Emerald's interest again.

"Who is it?" Emerald asked

"Apparently Amy is your second cousin" Mr Greenwood said just as shocked as the look on Emerald's face.

"What? There is no way that is true"

"That's what I thought, until a called her family and found out that her father Johnathan is Mephiles' brother, but he told me not to trust you because of the like father like son law"

"That makes sense, is there anything else?" Emerald asked

"Yes, now you know I trust you"

"Yes?"

"Just don't prove me wrong" Mr Greenwood said sternly.

"I won't now can I leave now?" Emerald asked getting impatient.

"One more thing" Mr Greenwood called as Emerald reached the door "I don't know if you'll trust his word for this but, he's working with Eggman, and he's only doing it to protect you, he said he'll tell you when the time is right, whether you believe him or not, is up to you, I won't judge, he is your father after all"

"I understand, does Amy know about this?" Emerald asked.

"Her parents claimed to have called her last night at 10:45"

"So that's what the phone call was about" Emerald said in understanding.

"Well, you can go now"

"Thanks sir" Emerald said as he walked out the door with a late slip "I've got PE? This ought to be fun" within minutes Emerald reached the oval and handed the teacher the late slip.

"Alright, what's your name sport" the teacher asked.

"The name is Emerald, and what do I call you?"

"I'm Vector, but you can call me either Mr V, or Mr Vector, or just Vector if you're not into formalities" the crocodile teacher introduced.

"I'll just stick with Vector" Emerald said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Find something funny?"

"No Sir"

"Good now line up, people are trying to beat the champion of this school every year he was here, Scourge" Vector pointed to a line which Sonic was at the back of.

"Hey Sonic" Emerald called running to the line.

"Oh, hey Emerald, what did the principal call you for?"

"Apparently Amy is my second cousin" Emerald explained.

"WHAT?"

"Not so loud Sonic!"

"But how can you not flip out, first Mephiles is your father and now Amy is your cousin?"

"SURE TELL THE WORLD SONIC" Emerald yelled realising that everyone was staring at Emerald.

"Sorry" Sonic said intimidated.

'Ok, lets deal with this' Emerald thought "WHAT, I HAD NO CLUE WHO MY REAL FATHER WAS UNTIL YESTERDAY, ANYONE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" he yelled causing everything to return the way it was. Just then a brown Chipmunk walked up to him.

"So, you're the son of the devil himself?" She questioned.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sally" the chipmunk introduced

"You mean Princess Sally?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope, just weird the strongest guy in school not to mention son of the devil as you put it, talking to a Princess." Emerald explained. Just then Emerald was called upon to race Scourge.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Scourge said with a tinge of anger.

"What are you talking about?" Emerald asked.

"It's all about speed here, and when I prove I am the fastest, she will be mine, and all the girls will want me" Scourge said as he looked at Sonic who was sulking because he wasn't fast enough.

"Keep dreaming" Emerald taunted.

"3…2…1… GO" Vector called.

To be continued

Authors note: CLIFFHANGER MOMENT, there will be a part two to this chapter where we see the victor *cough emerald cough* beat the sorry ass of the one who wasn't fast enough.


	7. chapter 7: the race

Chapter 5 part 2: the race

"3…2…1…GO" Vector called as the two racers were off with Emerald close at Scourges heels. Scourge was panting by the half way point, while Emerald was breathing easily.

"Running out of steam Scourge?" Emerald teased.

"Shut up, not even that Sonic could run this long, what makes you different?" Scourge panted.

"Speed is good for short sprints, but it's nothing without stamina for long races, I go on a morning run every day as a stamina boost" Emerald explained overtaking Scourge. "Come on man, keep up"

"HEY, GET BACK HERE" Scourge panted.

"I'll admit you have more stamina than Sonic, but it still needs work" Emerald commented blasting ahead.

"I give up; I need to work on my stamina" Scourge panted leaving the track as Emerald crossed the finish line where Sally was conveniently waiting there with a bottle of cold water and offered it to him. "Thanks" Emerald said taking a drink and pouring some water over himself to cool down

"You beat Scourge, you realise you can have any girl in the school now right?" Sally explained giving him a wink.

"I know"

"Wow, how could you beat him when I couldn't?" Sonic asked curiously.

"You could beat me in a short distance race, you just need to improve your stamina to the point where you could beat Scourge, then you will beat me, because I'm not as fast as you" Emerald said reassuringly.

"Thanks man; I needed that" Sonic replied.

"Could it be? Do we have a new champion?" Vector asked.

"You know it sir" Emerald said pounding his chest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give our new champion a warm welcome EMERALD" Vector called with cheers erupting from the crowd.

"Thanks sir, but I won't be for long, Sonic was in the lead for half the race until he ran out of steam, I'm going to train Sonic to reclaim his title as fastest thing alive, he just needs a stamina improvement" Emerald said.

"You would give that title up for a friend?" Vector said shocked.

"Of course, besides fame isn't my thing" Emerald stated solidly.

"Very well" Vector says turning to Sonic. "I hope you succeed in your goal, Sonic"

"Thanks sir" Sonic said shedding a single tear as the bell rang. "Ok, I better head to music Emerald, catch you later"

"You mean we right, the; you know what group has been put in the same groups" Emerald explained.

"Ok then, let's go" Sonic said as the group headed to math. Unaware that Sally was also in their classes.

Authors note: Sorry if this chapter is too short, this is only part two of chapter 5 after all, the next chapter will be longer, until then bye-bye yall, hope you enjoyed the story so far just as much as I enjoyed writing it to music and until then 'TURN DOWN FOR WHAT' (turn down for what reference I do not own)


	8. Chapter 8: music showdown

Chapter 6: musical talent

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic team; they belong to Sega.

The group walked to their next class, which is music. "I wonder what the teacher is like." Sonic said aloud. "I hope she's nice"

"We all hope that Sonic" Tails commented as the group stopped in front of the room.

"Well, looks like we're here" Emerald said as he opened the door.

"You know, you never really struck me as the musical type Emerald" a voice said from behind the group.

"S…S…Sally?" Sonic stuttered.

"You know her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah; he didn't tell you? He's my boyfriend" Sally explained

"EX-BOYFRIEND, WE'VE DISCUSSED THIS" Sonic yelled

"Doesn't matter, I found some candy who can have any girl in the school if he chooses" Sally said winking at Emerald.

"Yeah whatever, I actually do sing you know" Emerald said making himself known once again.

"I'm good with guitar" Sonic added

"I like the drums" Knuckles commented.

"I'm a master of the keyboard" Tails said

"Then maybe you lot can be a group, first day is always testing your sills" Sally said.

"Good idea, who here know a Christian rock band called Skillet (Search them up and listen to their music, it is awesome)?" Sapphire asked.

"Only my favourite band (because they seriously are)" Emerald replied "I have all their songs"

"Ok, here you lot" Sapphire said handing out lyric sheets and music sheets for their instruments "We'll sing…"

"Hang on I've heard this song before, Circus for a psyco" Tails interrupted

"Cool, now how about a band name?" Emerald asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Tikal asked.

"How about; the Flaming Diamonds?" Amy asked.

"Hmm, has a nice ring to it" Emerald comments.

"Then that's our name" Sonic said.

"Nice name bro" an unknown voice said. Everyone turns and sees a green hedgehog a little shorter than Sonic.

"Oh, hey Manic" Sonic said "Guy's this is my brother Manic" the gang then introduces themselves before Scourge interrupts.

"Manic, I've told you not to talk to the losing teams, by the way nice name; did dork-ed come up with it?"

"We, the Flaming Diamonds will make you eat those words, it's not like you could come up with anything better lazy bones" Emerald fired back.

"What is he talking' about Scourge?" Manic asked

"Nothing" Scourge said nervously.

"While his speed is impressive enough to beat Sonic, even though Sonic only lacks stamina, his stamina level was no match for me" Emerald smirked while Scourge groaned.

"Well, you just got lucky; by the way, our name is the Black Falcons" Scourge taunted.

"Racist band name much" Cream murmured.

"We'll settle the score on stage" Blaze commented flipping Scourge off. Scourge accepted the challenge and walked over to Sally.

"Emerald's group will win, or beat you in any case" Sally said with a grin.

"You prepared to wager (bet) on that?"

"What's the price?"

"If my group wins, I go out with a member of your group and vice versa"

"And if not?"

"I leave you alone"

"DEAL" Sally said shaking Scourges hand signalling the bet had been made "Prepare to have your ass handed to you because my group chaos shift will beat yours on top of the Flaming Diamonds"

"OK CLASS FIRST WE HAVE THE BLACK FALCONS, SERIOUSLY THAT NAME IS SO RACIST" their music teacher Miss Rose (Yes it's Amy's mum (what the what?)) said calling Scourge and their group to the stage which consisted of Scourge, Manic, a green hawk known as Jet, an albatross known as Storm, and a purple swallow named Wave.

"G'day and how you all doing?" Scourge called over the mic "We will be singing fight fire with fire by Metallica"

Fight fire with Fire

Do unto others as they've done to you

But what the hell is this world coming to?

Blow the universe into nothingness

Nuclear warfare shall lay us to rest

Fight fire with fire

Ending is near

Fight fire with fire

Bursting with fear

We all shall die

Time is like a fuse, short and burning fast

Armageddon's here, like said in the past

Fight fire with fire

Ending is near

Fight fire with fire

Bursting with fear

Soon to fill our lungs, the hot winds of death

The gods are laughing, so take your last breath

Fight fire with fire

Ending is near

Fight fire with fire

Bursting with fear

Fight fire with fire (X8)

Fight

"Thanks I guess" Miss Rose said. "Next we have Chaos Shift" Sally's group consisting of Sally, Sonic's now revealed sister Sonia and a group of background singing males walked on stage.

"Hey everyone we are Chaos Shift and we will be singing Get'cha head in the game (I don't like the song, but it's the first thing that came to mind that fit and wasn't wrong direction or Justin fever (I know the real names but I like making fun of them (Because I hate them)))

Get'cha heat in the game.

Coach said to fake right

And break left

Watch out for the pick

And keep an eye on defence

Gotta run the give and go

And take the ball to the hole

But don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game

Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure

That we get the rebound

'Cause when we get it

Then the crowd will go wild

A second chance

Gotta grab it and go

Maybe this time

We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute

It's not the time or place

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Wait a minute

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong?

My head's in the game

But my heart's in the song

She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)

Should I go for it?

Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

(repeat 4x)

"Thank you Chaos Shift" Miss Rose clapped as the room applauded "Next we have the Flaming Diamonds" Emerald and the group walk up and Miss Rose stands stiff before relaxing "Emerald" She said plainly. "I've heard a bit about you, and I've got my eye on you."

"I get that a lot recently, anyway; HOW'S EVERYONE DOING?" Emerald yells into the mic coming out like a hamster on cocaine "Can I get a new mic please?" the mic and other broken equipment is replaced in minutes "Testing" his voice is normal "Ok, we will be singing a song from Christian rock band Skillet called Circus for a Psyco"

"Ok, then begin" Miss Rose instructed.

Circus for a Psyco

(Psycho, go, go, go

Psycho, here we go)

You push until I break

And the anger turns to rage

Why can't you just leave me alone?

Got your finger on the trigger

You think that you're the winner

You're going to get kicked off of your throne

You think you're going to hurt me

Get ready to get dirty

You created this beast inside

Pull the noose tighter

And lift a little higher

Because you're killing me slow

I ain't ready to die

Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

Tonight, get ready for a fight

So now you know it's time

To ride my circus for a psycho

Round and round we go, look out below

Because I want off this

I want off this

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

Psycho, here we go

Everybody down

Going to burn it to the ground

Can't keep this beast inside

Never again, never again

You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

Tonight, get ready for a fight

So now you know it's time

To ride my circus for a psycho

Round and round we go, look out below

Because I want off this

I want off this

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

Psycho, here we go

You think you're going to hurt me

Get ready to get dirty

Going to burn this place to the ground

Tonight, get ready for a fight

So now you know it's time

To ride my circus for a psycho

Round and round we go, look out below

It's time to ride my circus for a psycho

Never again, never again

You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

Round and round we go, look below

Because I want off this

I want off this

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

Psycho, here we go

Circus for a psycho

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

Everyone was silent until Sally started clapping the whole room then erupted with applause and cheering "I believe we have a winner but first, in third place we have, the black falcons." Miss Rose introduced at the mention of the name the audience booed them instantly making Scourge furious. "In second Chaos Shift" the crowd started to applaud as Sally and the crew walked on stage "And in first, the FLAMING DIAMONDS" the audience erupts in applause "Just one thing; Emerald, I trust you, don't make me regret that choice"

"You won't Au… Miss Rose" Emerald replied. 

-To be continued-


	9. Chapter 9: egg-mans attack (train)

Chapter 7: Eggman's first attack part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Team, they belong to Sega

-Eggman's base-

"Are they ready?"

"Yes Eggman" Mephiles replied tiredly "And I'm certain that I can't beat them"

"Good, John, is yours ready?"

"Yes Eggman"

"Marco (Knuckles' brother)?"

"Yes sir" he replied

"James?" (Sonic's dad)

"Yes." He replied.

"Mr Prower?"

"Done"

"Sarah?" (Amy's mum)

"Yes"

And so on until twelve people answered "Excellent; prepare to launch our attack on the dormant site"

"Yes sir" they all said in unison

-At the school-

The bell had just rung and the group was heading towards the secret training area. And when they arrive Mr Greenwood was already prepared to not only train them, but deliver Intel. "Students, I have very important information to tell you before you start training"

"What is it?" Emerald asked.

"We have received word that Eggman will attack the palace (Or whatever you want to call the dormant site) using robots designed by 1 of each of your parents to look and fight exactly like you, so we took the liberty of doing the same for this training lesson, you will need to develop more tactics the robots don't know in order to win against them, Emerald's clone however is unique Eggman doesn't know he has the black emeralds, but you must not show him yet"

"No problem" Emerald responded, in fact I have been training at home on some new tactics anyway"

"Wait so you mean that one of each of our parents is working for Eggman?" Amy asked worried.

"That is correct" Mr Greenwood stated solidly.

"Then show us what you've got" Mr Greenwood taunted bringing out a robot copy of Emerald. It looked exactly like him with a moveable joint in the jaw to fit a swords hilt in there. It even sounded like him when it spoke saying it was superior and he has a death wish to go against it.

"Impressive" Emerald mused. "Now let's dance" Emerald taunted getting into battle position. "You go first let's see how much like me you really are." The robot charged.

"DEATH SPIRAL" the robot copy called as it spun into a spinning top.

"YIKES" Emerald called as he jumped out of the way "That's one of my most powerful techniques." "You're pretty good at this, but not good enough 1000 POUND ENERGY CANNON" a powerful blast of energy emitted from the blade tips crashing into the robot, or so we thought because the robot blocked the energy blast stood to battle again.

"SERPENT (I decided to change the name) STRIKE" the robot called as Emeralds first demonstration move was fired leaving a scratch on his shoulder.

"Ngh, ok let's end this, three sword style secret technique" Emerald snapped as the robot charges again and Emerald puts his swords back.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire called.

"A sword attack with no sword play. (One piece fans get ready for a reference to Zoro)" Emerald explained.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE"

"CROSSING OF THE SIX PATHS (there's the reference)" Emerald walked out of the way and what everyone saw was seven lines appearing on the robot, one horizontal and six vertical. The robot is then cut and twelve pieces of robot were left on the floor. "Hard work, commitment, training, and a well-balanced diet make it possible" Emerald explained walking to a corner showing he was done.

"Nice show Emerald" Sonic congratulated.

"My turn" Amy called as a Robo-Amy walked out and grabbed its hammer. Amy grabbed hers and charged at the same time the robot did and the hammers clashed. Amy struck again only for her attack to be countered "AGH, THAT'S IT" Amy dodges another attack and smashes her hammer on the ground sending shock waves crashing into the robot. She strikes again and hits the robot in the head smashing its 'skull' to the floor. She spins like a spinning top as the robot got up only to be knocked back down, then with a final blow the robot's head shattered leaving a still standing Amy panting heavily as she walked over to join Emerald.

"I guess it's my turn" Blaze sighed as a Cyber-Blaze emerged, and launched a fireball at Blaze with Blaze barely dodging the attack and launching one of her own with the robot using catlike reflexes to dodge it "This thing is more advanced than me?" Blaze commented.

"BLAZE" Emerald called distracting her for a split second which is all the robot needed to pin Blaze "FOCUS BUT LISTEN" He called as Blaze knocked the robot off of her.

"I'm listening" Blaze said keeping her eye on the robot as they both launched fireballs at each other.

"IT'S NO MORE ADVANCED THAN YOU, YOU JUST…" Emerald started.

"ARE YOU BLIND OF COURSE IT IS" Blaze yelled

"LISTEN BUT FOCUS, YOU ARE THE SAME, YOU HAVE CAT INSTINCS INSIDE YOU, AND YOU JUST NEED TO LET IT OUT" Emerald explained.

"HOW DO I DO THAT?" Blaze asked getting

"PAUSE THE FIGHT" Emerald called as he walked out of the corner with a blind fold and equips it to Blaze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Blaze asked shocked.

"You rely on your eyes to much, a true cat hunts using all its senses, sound, smell, even though a robot doesn't have a scent, so mostly sound and sight in this instance, you need to rely on your sense of hearing, you have to sense your surroundings" Emerald explained.

"Ok, I don't understand but I'll try"

"Good, now send that robot to hell" the fight resumes and this time all blazes senses are awake (Except sight), she dodges a fire ball and jumps onto the robot and summons a fire fist slamming it into the robot, followed by a fire ball, then a flaming claw attack then a double fire fist combo to finish it off. She removes the blind fold and sees some impressive damage dealt to the robot.

"Good job, now what have you learnt?" Emerald asked.

"I learnt that all my senses are essential in battle"

"Good work Blaze and nice tip Emerald" Mr Greenwood applauded.

"Is it my turn now?" Cream asked nervously.

"Yep, you're up Cream" Mr Greenwood said as a Mecha-Cream emerged and the switch in Creams Mind flicked again as she grabbed a .44 magnum, a knife and 2 AK-47's that were offered by Mr Greenwood. And cream goes to jump on the robots head but the robot fires a gun with the bulled narrowly missing Cream. Cream then fires the AK-47's with very few bullets hitting the target, she jumps a gain and manages to get to a vantage point, and with perfect timing, drops onto the robot's head and unloads everything she has and with the robot still standing Cream looks around for something dramatic to use for the finishing blow, unfortunately the robot threw her off and started firing, Cream luckily dodges the bullets and finds the weapon store filled with RPG's and the like but Cream finds a fragmentation (frag) grenade. She runs over, grabs it, pulls the pin, gets some sunnies ready, stuffs the grenade in the robot's mouth and walks away in slow motion with the robot blowing to bits behind her.

"Done!" Cream states as she joins the group of people who were done.

"Good work, next we have Knuckles"

"Alright, I feel like beating myself up due to major mistakes sometimes this fits the bill" Knuckles said with a grin. He was surprised however when Titan-Knuckles slogged him right in the jaw.

"That is what gets you killed Knuckles" Mr Greenwood said "Now get in there and fight!" He yelled Knuckles slowly got up and wiped some blood from the corner of his jaw and in mere moments the two were in a fierce sparing match Knuckles attacked inly for his fist to be blocked and an uppercut to the armpit causing him to fall on his side

"It's like he knows everything I'm going to do" Knuckles panted confused.

"He does know everything you can do currently, try something new" Emerald called.

"New, huh?" Knuckles questioned "Ok, I got something" he lifts up the robot and delivers an uppercut to the lower jaw. He then drops the robot and as It gets up delivers a double punch combo, followed by a left right, left uppercut right hook combo sending the robots head spiralling into the wall "Done"

"Ok, next is Rouge" Rouge takes off only to get knocked down by her robot copy.

"Ok, there you are" Rouge says as she locked on to her target and took of tackling the robot who just kicked her off.

"ROUGE, REMEMBER, AGILITY" Emerald called from below. Rouge then initiates all her focus on the fight dodging every kick that came her way until she places all her energy into one final kick which snapped the robot's neck.

"Done"

"Ok, now Sapphire, remember it knows all your tactics" Mr Greenwood warns as the robot known as Stone Princess demonstrates by kicking a nearby bin turning it to stone.

"Ok" Sapphire charges to spin kick only for her attack to be blocked and a kick landed to her chest turning it to stone. She attacks again this time with the robot and kicking her in the back turning the impact area to stone. Weak but still standing she uses a tactic that she hasn't shown before (you know the drill, one piece reference (actually those who watch one piece should be able to figure it out for themselves)) "Pistol kiss" She kisses her finger and fires a pink beam (don't judge me, that is just what I call it) at it turning the robot to stone. "Done" Sapphire says walking to the group, and scooting as close to Emerald as possible leaving him sigh and focus on the action. "You know heat will melt the stone on my body" Sapphire says hoping for a hug. Emerald sighs again

"Hold the action, I want to see this" Emerald takes Sapphire outside.

-5mins later-

Emerald walks in with a burnt Sapphire, he is constantly apologising "You said extreme temperature; a hug would not have given the sufficient temperature needed"

"I KNOW THAT, BUT I NEVER GAVE PERMISSION FOR A FLAMING PHEONIX ATTACK"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SOULD'VE ASKED BLAZE, SHE WOULD'VE BEEN CAREFUL"

"WELL, MAYBE I SHOULD'VE, WE'RE THROUGH"

"WE WERE NEVER DATING"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO OUT ONLY TO DUMP YOU THE NEXT DAY"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT THEN I MAY AS WELL REJECT YOU ANYWAY" Emerald yelled leaving the whole class gobsmacked. Sapphire started tearing up about now; no one had ever used that tone towards her, or called her a bitch at that.

"Excuse me" She ran out of the room and down the hall crying. Everyone stared at Emerald now who was looking at himself sadly as he noticed the stares.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" everyone looked away instantly "Continue without me, I'm going home" Emerald walked out the door and ran home unaware that the Emeralds were glowing and black flecks are showing in his quills.

"Ok, on that note Shadow your turn"

-At Emerald's house-

We see a dark figure tearing the place apart and after half an hour he sat on the untouched couch and cried for hours as the shade vanished to reveal Emerald he continued crying until he got a phone call "Yea"

"Emerald you have to listen…" The voice of Mephiles answered.

"Dad now's not the time"

"Something wrong boy, or don't you trust me"

"I don't know about trust yet, but there's this girl at school who is in the hero programme that I like, but we broke up before we even started"

"Damn that is a bummer, same thing happened to me when I was part of the programme, that's where I met your mother"

-To be continued-


	10. Chap 10: egg-mans attack(first battle)

Chapter 8: Eggman's attack (part 2)

Authors note: I had an idea, a new family member of Emerald will be revealed, Silver is Emeralds long lost brother (Let me know what you think, I am begging for reviews or PM's on all my stories or ideas for plot twists (I've got a few, but I also want ideas that will make you keep coming back for more), I need feedback)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEAM SONIC (sorry I had caps lock on).

-At Emerald's house-

Emerald is on the phone with Mephiles where we left off "You and mum were in the same program I am in currently?" Emerald asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, that is correct, but every cloud has a silver lining you know?" Mephiles explained on the other side.

"So what's the silver lining here?" Emerald asked curiously.

"Well, it can be one of two things actually"

"And they are?"

"First, maybe it was for the better, nothing is worse than starting a relationship that fails almost instantly after things are working out" Mephiles explained.

"And the second possible silver lining is?" Emerald asked

"Well, it never started, so therefore it can never truly end, maybe it will work out in the future"

"I doubt it" Emerald sighed "We were practicing against robot copies of ourselves for training and come areas of her were turned to stone, she said extreme heat would get rid of it, so a hug she was hoping for wouldn't cut it, so I used a flaming serpent manoeuvre and now she's pissed off at me"

"Well, that's a tough one, but things have a way of sorting themselves out, trust me on this"

"Ok, and is there anything else you need to tell me?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, say hi to your brother for me?" Mephiles said mentally kicking himself stupid for the choice he made about working for Eggman to save his family.

"My brother? What do you mean by that?" Emerald asked confused.

"I forgot to mention that Silver the hedgehog is your long lost brother, also I understand if you don't believe that I did this to protect you, if I had time I'd tell you the story but I have to go I hear Eggman approaching; Bye" Mephiles responded hanging up.

"Bye" Emerald said into an empty phone line. He put the phone down and started to clean up the house after his rampage, he was half way done when the phone rang again; he decided to pick it up only to hear Sapphire's voice "Yes Sapphire how can I help you?"

-On the other end of the phone line-

"We need your help, Eggman has attacked and his robot copies know all our new tactics, we don't have time to train some more" Sapphire panicked on the other side as Sonic just got spear tackled by Metal Sonic causing a groan of agony.

"Forget it, you don't need me, I'll just hurt you, or get in the way, I'M USELESS" Emerald cried the last bit into the phone "I have to admit I do love you, but I don't want to risk hurting anyone else, not after what happened this afternoon, not at all, I hate hurting my friends"

"EMERALD LISTEN TO ME, CRYING OVER THIS, THAT'S USELESS, ACCIDENTS HAPPEN, ANSWER ME THIS; WOULD YOU RATHER I SURVIVE WITH A FEW MINOR BURNS, OR DIE AFTER BEING TURNED INTO A STATUE?" Sapphire yelled as knuckles collapsed due to the severity of his injuries "And what about the others, what about your cousin Amy, I also heard your talk with Mephiles, WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER SILVER" Emerald was trying not to bawl his eyes out, whilst failing to hold back a few tears; he eventually failed at not crying.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY FRIENDS, I HAVE A FATHER WHO MAY BE AN ENEMY, AND A COUSIN AND A LONG LOST BROTHER I HAVE FINALLY BEEN REUINITED WITH AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I CAN'T LOSE ANY MORE FAMILY, I CANT LOSE YOU" Emerald bawled not knowing the whole call was on loudspeaker for the others to hear "IF YOU ALL DIE I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR" Emerald finished crying, not in sadness, but anger "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE" Emerald hung up and grabbed his swords before running to the Palace.

-At the palace-

Emerald arrived to see his friends all on the ground in pain all the robots preparing for the final blow "EGGMAN" this made Eggman turn to face Emerald.

"So, the strongest one here is late, you know I was expecting you to be the first one here Emerald"

"CUT THE CHIT CHAT, I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU" Emerald called.

"I'm listening"

"ME VS ALL THE ROBOTS, I WIN OR PROVE SUFFICIENT ENTERTAINMENT, YOU LET MY FRIENDS GO, I LOSE WITHOUT SUFFICIENT ENTERTAINMENT, THEN DO WHAT YOU WILL" Emerald yelled Sapphire who had just gained consciousness in time to hear this piped up.

"Emerald that's suicide" she groaned. Eggman just smirked

"You certain you want to make this bet?" Eggman taunted.

"BRING IT ON" Emerald yelled.

"Very well, Round 1 is you vs Robo-Amy" Eggman said calling the robots to attention and summoning Robo-Amy forward

"Piece of cake, Let's dance" Emerald taunted dodging a hammer attack from 'Amy' "Missed me" Emerald taunted dodging another only to be smashed in the gut with the hammer causing him to fall to his knees, a hammer uppercut knocked him onto his back causing a groan of agony. As the robot was about to deliver the final blow, Emerald rolled out of the way and jumped up getting into his battle stance after wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "Ok, no more Mr Nice Guy" Emerald said popping the hilt of one of his swords in his mouth and dodging another 10 blows despite his injuries "THREE SWORD STYLE" the robot charged again as Emerald jumped out of the way "SECRET TECHNIQUE" Emerald dodges another swing "CLOCKWORK" a clock image appears behind Emerald with hands moving rapidly as Emerald dodges yet another swing "EXTREME WAKEUP CALL" a massive blast of energy is fired from Emeralds blades piercing 'Amy' causing the robot to short circuit and eventually self-destruct Emerald is now kneeling with blood pouring from his mouth.

"You know you can take the bet back and walk away, however your friends won't be so lucky" Eggman explained.

"As tempting as that is, a dare is a dare just like a bet is a bet, and I never back down from a bet just like a dare, I also fight till death" Emerald said spitting some blood.

"Hmm, while I admire your moral, I believe I have a challenge to win?" Eggman said. "Next I'll have you go against Cyber-Blaze" at those words the robotic copy of Blaze stepped forward and fired a ball of fire which Emerald barely dodged. Just then some music starts and Eggman looks to see Sally with a small stereo.

"I find I work better when I have some music on, why don't you try Emerald" Sally said putting on Get'cha head in the game. (I know but this song goes really well with this fight so just bear with me) "Just feel the rhythm of the music, but don't forget you're in a fight" (I'll describe some of the actions, but this is done while Cyber-Blaze is shooting fire balls)

Get'cha Head in the Game

Coach said to fake right (Ducks right)

And break left (Barrels left)

Watch out for the pick (Bends back)

And keep an eye on defence (Locks on)

Gotta run the give and go (Charges)

And take the ball to the hole (Dodges)

But don't be afraid (Charges head on)

To shoot the outside "J" (Fires a flaming phoenix manoeuvre that is dodged)

Just keep ya head in the game (Dodges an onslaught)

Just keep ya head in the game (Fires a flaming serpent manoeuvre that is dodged)

And don't be afraid (Charges again)

To shoot the outside "J" (Death spiral manoeuvre that is dodged)

Just keep ya head in the game (Fires a serpent strike that is dodged)

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game (Charges dodging multiple onslaughts)

(Repeat x3)

Let's make sure

That we get the rebound (Solar reflector technique reflects fireballs)

Cause when we get it

Then the crowd will go wild (Everyone conscious cheers Emerald on)

A second chance (Releases a multi phoenix manoeuvre with the robot dodging every one)

Gotta grab it and go

Maybe this time

We'll hit the right notes (Releases a flame shock wave doing slight damage)

Wait a minute (Pauses)

It's not the time or place (Massive leap)

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game (Starts spinning)

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game (Releases a dragon twister manoeuvre bowling the robot over)

Wait a minute (Pauses)

Wait a minute (Robot gets back up)

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game (Charges again)

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (Dodges an onslaught of fire balls)

(Repeat x3)

Why am I feeling so wrong? (Pauses due to distraction (Sapphire unconscious))

My head's in the game (Shakes it off but gets distracted again)

But my heart's in the song (Gets angry)

She makes this feel so right (Tightens grip)

(SPOKEN (Emerald alongside (ok so maybe I kind of like it, DON'T JUDGE ME)))

Should I go for it?

Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game (Regains focus in time to block a fireball)

You gotta (Charges again)

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (Dodges another onslaught)

(Repeat x4) (Delivers finishing blow)

"I was not expecting that to work but it did, now whose next?"

-To be continued-

Authors note: So from the look of it there may be at least three parts to Eggman attacks, I hope you enjoyed reading so far. So until next tome good by readers


	11. Chap 11: Eggmans attack (war machines)

Chapter 9: Eggman's attack part 3 (war machines and a master swordsman)

When we last left off Emerald had just destroyed two cyber copies of his friends made by Eggman. Will he live through the rest to save his friends come aboard to find out.

-On the battle field-

Emerald is standing with his swords drawn, having just defeated the robotic copy of Blaze currently known as Cyber-Blaze. "Whilst you skills in battle are great, you will not live to the end of this trial" Eggman taunted. "For your safety I recommend a retreat" Eggman snickered at the last part.

"Fat chance you rotten egg, hurry up and send in my next challenge" Emerald fired back impatiently.

"Hmm; very well then Emerald, meet Mecha-Cream" Eggman called as Cream's robotic counterpart stepped up to the plate and started firing only for the bullets to be deflected. After the first attack the robotic copy of Cream bends over and a massive cannon emerges from her back.

"Shit" Emerald yells as he dodges a cannon ball and cuts another in half "That was close; Eggman must've ordered a personal touch for Cream's copy" Emerald finished as he cut another cannon ball "Three sword style ignition technique…" Emerald starts as he dodges another canon ball and his blades ignite "Now three sword style…." He dodges more cannon balls and bullets as a red rhino aura appears behind him "BLAZING RHYNO" he called as a massive blast of flames was launched from the swords taking the form of a rhino smashing into the robot turning it into molten metal only seconds later. "Alright who is it now Egghead?"

"You will pay for that insult by facing off against Titan-Knuckles, now with spikes on his hands" Eggman called as Knuckles' clone barely missed a punch to Emeralds face.

"Bring it on" Emerald called back dodging yet another punch that was followed by a right hook that he was unable to dodge. The spikes speared into his face creating two holes on Emeralds cheek from which blood started pouring out; his reactions were obviously slowed because he was unable to dodge a kick to the gut causing him to collapse almost lifeless.

"I've got it" Sally yelled as she put on three days grace time of dying "Emerald, feel the rhythm"

Time of dying, by three days Grace (never heard of them, search them up, their music is bomb)

On the ground I lay, motionless in pain (Robot walks towards Emerald)

I can see my life flashing before my eyes (Emerald tries to get up but fails)

Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? (Robot raises its fist for the finishing blow)

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare (Emerald managed to roll out of the way dodging the fist)

I will not die (I will not die) ( Emerald gets up slowly)

I will survive (Emerald blocks an incoming punch and growls angrily)

I will not die; I'll wait here for you (Emerald counters the punch with a 180 calibre phoenix)

I feel alive when you're beside me (Emerald blocks another punch and uses a flame shockwave)

I will not die; I'll wait here for you (Emerald pants heavily)

In my time of dying (The robot gets back up (did I mention Eggman's workers were in his mech?))

On this bed I lay, losing everything (Captives start cheering for Emerald)

I can see my life passing me by (Emerald gets knocked down again)

Was it all too much? Or just not enough? (John starts to panic)

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare (Emerald rolls out of the way of another punch and gets back up)

I will not die (I will not die) (Emerald kicks the robot)

I will survive (Followed by a swipe with his sword of flames)

I will not die; I'll wait here for you (Looks towards Sapphire)

I feel alive when you're beside me (Smiles)

I will not die; I'll wait here for you (Blocks an incoming punch just in time to counter it with a swipe from the blade of Chaos)

In my time of dying (Repeats the procedure twice)

(x2)

I will not die; I'll wait here for you (Does a death spin manoeuvre)

I will not die; when you're beside me (followed by blazing falcon)

I will not die; I'll wait here for you (Completes the robot with a rhino charge)

In my time of dying. (Stands panting heavier than he was earlier, plus covered in more blood)

"Emerald, you have to call it off, to fight any longer would be…" Sally started.

"Suicide I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take; for my friends" Emerald interrupted.

"How amusing, but before you die I think your father has a message to deliver" Eggman said gesturing Mephiles to come up. It was literally seconds before Mephiles took the place of Eggman.

"Emerald, Silver" he called causing the two brothers to look up "My dear boys, I am glad you have survived the world without a proper father to take care of you…" Mephiles was trying to hold back the water works as he spoke "You should know, I never had any intention of abandoning you, but if I fought back, Eggman would've pulled the trigger, he had a gun to each of your heads, you were crying…" Mephiles was shedding tears now leaving the whole captive party shocked "I did this to protect you, but now you, Emerald, you will die for nothing if you fail, I would have done this for nothing if you die, so please, stop fighting…" Mephiles couldn't hold back any more now "IF YOU DIE I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR, PLEASE EMERALD, DROP YOUR SWORDS, DON'T LET MY SACRAFICE BE IN…" he started.

"SHUT UP DAD" Emerald called from below "I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET ANYONE HURT MY FRIENDS, I WOULD KILL MYSELF IF I HURT THEM" Emerald yelled.

"LISTEN TOO…" Mephiles started.

"NO YOU LISTEN, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS, SET YOU AND ALL THE SLAVES FREE, AND LIVE TO TELL THE TALE" Emerald cried "YOUR SACRAFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN, AS LONG AS I DIE KNOWING I DID WHAT I COULD TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS, I WILL DIE HAPPILY" He finished

-To be continued-

Read and review, hope you enjoyed and next chapter should be up soon see you next time


	12. Chap 12: Eggmans attack (slaughterhouse)

Chapter 10: Eggman's attack part 4, slaughterhouse

Emerald had just yelled his final decision at Mephiles to stand his ground for his friend's safety.

-Flash back-

"I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET MY FRIENDS DIE, I'LL KILL MY SELF IF I HURT A FRIEND MYSELF IN FACT I FEEL THAT WAY BECAUSE I HURT SAPPHIRE, YOUR SACRAFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN DAD… BECAUSE I'LL KICK HIS ASS AND SET ALL OF YOU FREE"

-End flashback-

"YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED" Mephiles roared.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, BRING THE NEXT ROBOT; DAD, MY DECISION IS FINAL" Emerald yelled.

"Fine, BUT IF YOU DIE…"

"I WON'T"

"Ok, now for Rouge" Eggman called as a robot copy of Rouge spin kicked emerald knocking him down. Emerald just gets up and spits blood wiping a little that was left on his jaw as he got up and attacked rouge only for his attack to be dodged and another kick from her hit…the ground as Emerald dodged it.

"Now, one sword style…" Emerald started as he dodged another of Rouges kicks "RAGING SERPENT" he charged leaving a green trail behind him as he struck Rouge cutting her in half sparks emitting everywhere.

"Go Shadow Android" Eggman bellowed as a robot copy of Shadow fired a Chaos Spear which Emerald deflected and drew his other two swords.

'I have even more to live for now, I have to free the slaves Eggman used to create these robots' Emerald thought as he drew battle stance dodging another Chaos spear "Three sword style.." he starts as he jumped high into the air dodging another spear "1000 pound phoenix…" he continues deflecting another attack "CANNON" he finished as he fires an onslaught of 360 calibre phoenix manoeuvers shredding the Shadow Android to pieces.

"NOW METAL SONIC" Eggman yelled starting to panic leaving the captives star struck. As Metal Sonic charged Emerald had the perfect attack in mind.

"Three sword style…" he started as Metal Sonic closed the gap "ONI GIRI" he swiped the swords cutting an X shape in the robots circuitry as it collapsed.

"HYPER TAILS?" Eggman yelled stressed as a robot copy of Tails fired multiple plasma blasts only to be deflected.

"One sword style…" the cyber copy of tails then charged at him about to deliver another plasma blast "LION'S STRIKE" Emerald charged forward cutting a hole in the copy causing it to collapse. By this point Eggman had started to freak.

"IRON TIKAL" he yelled as a copy of Tikal smashed a foot against Emerald's face sending him crashing to the floor. He tried to get back up only to be pinned again. Blood was now pooling from his mouth as another foot came into contact with Emerald's face. "SEE, YOU CAN'T WIN" Eggman yelled gaining some confidence as another kick smashed Emerald in the back of the head.

"I will NOT DIE!" Emerald roared blocking a kick only for another kick to be landed to his face.

"He needs help; I know" Sally says putting on another song "EMERALD REMEMBER FEEL THE RHYTHM"

Circus for a psycho (Skillet)

Psycho, go, go, go (robot kicks Emerald in the gut)

Psycho, here we go (followed by a kick to the face)

You push me 'til I break (followed by the robot throwing him and delivering a flying kick)

And the anger turns to rage (another kick to the face)

Why can't you just leave me alone? (Emerald tries to block but fails)

Got your finger on the trigger (robot charges a spin kick)

You think that you're the winner (Emerald gives a smirk with blood emitting from the corner of his mouth)

But you're gonna get kicked off of your throne, no, no! (Robot spin kicks Emerald)

You think you're gonna hurt me (Emerald shakily gets up)

Get ready to get dirty (Gets into battle stance)

You created this beast inside (dark flecks appear in his eyes)

Pull the noose tighter (Robot charges for another flying kick)

And lift a little higher (launches)

'Cause you're killing me slow (Impacts Emerald's face knocking him back a little)

I ain't ready to die (Emerald gives a bloody grin)

Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die (Emerald charges)

Tonight

Get ready for a fight (Emerald dodges multiple kicks)

So now you know it's time to ride (Blocks another)

My circus for a psycho (discards swords, knocks 'Tikal' sky high, and jumps after her)

Round and round we go, (grabs 'Tikal' and starts spinning like a top)

Look out below (throws her to the floor below)

'Cause I want off this (dives after her)

I want off this (lands with his right foot forward, left foot back, and left fist creating the angle it joins at)

Circus for a psycho (roars)

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho (Robot gets up)

(Psycho, here we go)

Psycho, here we go (Robot charges)

Everybody down (Ducks under another flying kick and grabs his sword of flames)

Gonna burn it to the ground (fires a flaming serpent manoeuvre that is dodged)

Can't keep this beast inside (growls in anger)

Never again, never again

You're killing me slow (discards sword)

But I ain't ready to die (puts fists up)

Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die (charges)

Tonight (blocks a kick)

Get ready for a fight (throws a punch that is blocked)

So now you know it's time to ride (kicks the robot in the gut)

My circus for a psycho (Knocks it sky high, leaps after it)

Round and round we go, (Emerald grabs the robot and spins on his side (like a pinwheel))

Look out below (smashes the robots head to the floor)

'Cause I want off this (Battle stance)

I want off this (robot gets back up with sparks flying)

Circus for a psycho (Emerald growls in anger)

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho (Robot charges at Emerald)

(Psycho, here we go)

You think you're gonna hurt me (Emerald charges and picks up sword of flames)

Get ready to get dirty (Emerald dodges a spin kick)

Gonna burn this place to the ground (Does a flaming twister manoeuvre)

Tonight (Emerald blocks a spin kick)

Get ready for a fight (fires a phoenix manoeuver which is dodged)

So now you know it's time to ride (Emerald then dodges a flying kick)

My circus for a psycho (Iris of Emerald goes black as he knocks the robot sky high (coloured part of the eye is the iris))

Round and round we go, (Grabs and spins like a pinwheel)

Look out below (smashes the robot to the floor)

It's time to ride my circus for a psycho (Robot gets up starting to glitch)

Never again, never again (Emerald charges at the robot smashing its jaw)

You're killing me slow (Delivers an uppercut to the robot)

But I ain't ready to die (leaps above the robot and kicks it down)

Round and round we go, (Grabs the robot and spin throws it into a nearby wall then leaps towards it)

Look out below (flying kicks the robot)

'Cause I want off this (Robot catches Emeralds leg and whips him into the wall)

I want off this (Emerald springs off the wall tackling the robot)

Circus for a psycho (the two roll until the robot gets thrown off and into a tree)

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho (Emerald then tackles the robot again and charges it back into the building)

(Psycho, here we go)

Circus for a psycho (Emerald then spin throws the robot into a wall)

Circus for a psycho (finishes with a flying kick to the robot)

(Psycho, here we go)

The robot copy of Tikal has taken a beating but it's still standing "I'm guessing this is your most durable suit?" Emerald speculated.

"Close, but no, my most durable suit has been identified as the copy inspired by you, now FINISH HIM" Eggman yelled causing the robot to charge at Emerald.

"Well, this one clearly must be second; now…" Emerald starts as the robot gets closer and he picks up two of his swords. "Two sword style…"

"Yes, that would be correct now wouldn't it?" Eggman says as the gap between the combatants is closed.

"Well, it's not durable enough… RHINO CYCLE" Emerald finished as a small twister surrounds the two and the blades ripping the robot clone of Tikal to ribbons, and as the dust clears a bloody, beaten and sort of tired Emerald is left standing in front of metal ribbons.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Eggman yelled in frustration with detectable levels of stress in his voice "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MERE CHILD, I'M CHANGING THE RULES"

"That's cheating" Sonic panted slowly getting up.

"IT'S WHAT I DO" Eggman fired back angrily "EMERALD, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THE LAST TWO ROBOTS AT THE SAME TIME!"

-To be continued-

Authors note: thank you for reading my work my loyal, readers, subscribers and followers, also, special shout out to my first and only reviewer, whose name will be mentioned in the next chapter if he/she wants that to happen. Please read and review I would like to know what you think of my work, I've decided to take requests for stories; if you have any ideas but you don't have a storyline, please PM me and I'll see what I can do, until next time Adios Amigos.


	13. Chapter 13: Emeralds defeat?

Sonic high School Adventures Egg-man's attack part 5: chapter 12: Emerald defeated? The final show down?

On the battlefield Egg-man just made the announcement of a rule change to the deal Emerald made;

-Flashback-

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MERE CHILD" Egg-man yelled "IM CHANGING THE RULES"

"That's cheating" Sonic panted.

"THAT'S WHAT I DO" Egg-man fired back "EMERALD, YOU MUST FIGHT THE FINAL TWO ROBOTS AT THE SAME TIME"

-End flashback-

"EMERALD CALL IT OFF, YOU STRUGGLED WITH MOST OF THEM SOLO, TWO AT THE SAME TIME IS SUICIDE, YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE" Sally yelled.

"HE WON'T BE ALONE" a familiar voice called. Everyone turns to see Mephiles, Mr Greenwood and Sapphire behind him, with Sapphire only just getting up "MY SON SHOWED ME THE LIGHT, IF I FOUGHT YOU, IT WOULD'VE BEEN FOR THE BEST EGG-HEAD" Mephiles continued.

"I MADE THIS BET, THIS IS MY FIGHT DAD" Emerald yelled. His eyes still black from his battle with the robot copy of Tikal

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice but to let us fight alongside you for this one" Mr Greenwood responded "You're barely able to stand."

"Emerald, let us help" Sapphire begged.

"You can be my back up, only fight if I ask you to understand?" Emerald asked reluctantly.

"I understand Emerald" Mr Greenwood responded.

"Ok Emerald; I trust you" Mephiles added.

"NO, I FIGHT BY YOUR SIDE EMERALD, YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT THAT" Sapphire yelled

"Fine, but I'm battling solo first, I'll give a sign for you to join, you two will receive a double thumbs up, Sapphire, you get a thumbs up"

"BUT…"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Emerald fired angrily "SALLY, I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU TO PUT ON" Emerald yelled.

"Yea? I'll take a request"

"Monster, by Skillet" Emerald answers throwing a disk to her as she put it in.

"EMERALD, MEET YOUR ROBOT COPY AND THE COPY OF SAPPHIRE" Egg-man bellowed

Monster (by skillet)

The secret side of me (The robots attack)

I never let you see (Emerald gets into battle stance)

I keep it caged (Emerald gets kicked in the gut by 'Sapphire' and dodges a sword attack from 'Emerald')

But I can't control it (Dark flecks appear in Emeralds quills)

So stay away from me (Emerald kicks the robots away)

The beast is ugly (The robots shake it off and charge again)

I feel the rage (Emerald growls in anger as two hits hit home)

And I just can't hold it (dark aura surrounds him)

It's scratching on the walls (claws develop on Emerald's hands)

In the closet, in the halls (Knocks the robots back with even more force)

It comes awake (Emerald is practically roaring in anger now)

And I can't control it (dark patches grow larger)

Hiding under the bed (Robots charge again)

In my body, in my head (Emeralds quills stand similar to super-sonic form)

Why won't somebody come and save me from this? (Emerald blocks two hits from 'Sapphire')

Make it end! (Darkness envelopes his quills)

I feel it deep within, (Eyes now reflect the burning pits of hell)

It's just beneath the skin (Skin starts crawling)

I must confess that I feel like a monster (does a roar that would make Godzilla proud)

I hate what I've become (robots charge again)

The nightmare's just begun (Emerald charges)

I must confess that I feel like a monster (Emerald bowls the robots over)

I, I feel like a monster (Turns to see them land on their feet)

I, I feel like a monster (bowls them over again)

My secret side I keep (robots face plant)

Hid under lock and key (they then get up shakily)

I keep it caged (Emerald charges for another attack)

But I can't control it (The robots move out of the way)

'Cause if I let him out (Emerald dodges multiple attacks)

He'll tear me up (Emerald then uses his claws to scratch the robotic copy of Sapphire)

And break me down (he then scratches his robotic copy)

Why won't somebody come and save me from this? ('Sapphire' kicks him in the gut)

Make it end! ('Emerald' then bashes his hilt against his head)

I feel it deep within, ('Sapphire' starts using her special tactics (turn people to stone))

It's just beneath the skin (Emerald dodges multiple kicks)

I must confess that I feel like a monster ('Emerald' fires a 360 calibre phoenix)

I hate what I've become (Emerald dodges and charges towards the robot copy tackling it to the ground)

The nightmare's just begun (starts hammering the clone with punches until he gets kicked in the arm)

I must confess that I feel like a monster (Shoots a death glare at 'Sapphire' before bull rushing the robotic copy of Sapphire)

I feel it deep within, (dodges a blade attack from his own robotic copy)

It's just beneath the skin (delivers an uppercut to the robot)

I must confess that I feel like a monster (robots get up shakily)

I, I feel like a monster (robots charge at Emerald)

I, I feel like a monster (Emerald then charges them down)

It's hiding in the dark (Emerald warps into the shadows)

Its teeth are razor sharp (his teeth sharpen to a point)

There's no escape for me (the robots charge at random locations)

It wants my soul, (the dark aura ignites to black flames)

It wants my heart (a bright Centre of the flame is resembled on his heart)

No one can hear me scream (Emerald growls in anger)

Maybe it's just a dream (Emerald power bombs the copy of Sapphire)

Or maybe it's inside of me (Emerald then spear tackles the robotic copy of himself)

Stop this monster! (Emerald looks at the robots slowly getting up)

I feel it deep within, (spikes develop on Emeralds arms)

It's just beneath the skin (his tattered gloves turn into spiked gauntlets)

I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER (releases a massive roar that would literally scare the shit out of Godzilla)

I hate what I've become (the roar alone knocks the robots down)

The nightmare's just begun (Emerald pounces on his copy and starts hammering it with punches)

I must confess that I feel like a monster (dodges an incoming kick from Sapphires copy)

I feel it deep within, (spikes emerge from his shoulders)

It's just beneath the skin (horns emerge from his head)

I must confess that I feel like a monster (continues demolishing his robotic copy)

I'm gonna lose control (starts quivering uncontrollably)

Here's something radical (leaps over to 'Sapphire' and starts demolishing the robot)

I must confess that I feel like a monster (swipes his claws across its face)

I, I feel like a monster [4x] (continues hitting the robot until…)

Emerald feels a sudden stabbing pain in his gut and hears everyone screaming. He looks down to realise he was impaled by his robot copy "Good-bye" he whispered as he collapsed giving a nod to tell all three that they can fight if they wish.

"EMERALD!" Sapphire cried as Mephiles shot a blast of dark chaos energy at the robot copy of Sapphire that was about to attack.

"We have to focus if we are to get out of this alive; it's what he would've wanted" Mephiles said looking at the weakened body of Emerald "I just wanted him to be happy; I will fight by you Sapphire, for Emerald, I just hope he can pull off his last resort."

"Last Resort, what is that?" Mr Greenwood questioned curiously 

-To be continued-

Authors note: I hope you liked my twist ending; I'm turning this plot into a roller coaster ride of plot twists, I might make the next chapter the last one for this part of the story, but we'll see what happens. Keep feeding me those juicy reviews, I live off them, they inspire me to create more creations, leave a comment and I'll see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Emeralds suicidal onslaught

Chapter 14: Egg-man's attack part 6: Last resort? I'll die for my friends; Emeralds suicidal onslaught.

Emerald has just been impaled by one of the blades belonging to his robotic clone and is now on the floor, bleeding profusely, meanwhile everyone is either crying of fighting back when Mephiles mentioned Emerald's 'Last Resort.'

-Flash back-

"Last Resort, What is that?" Mr Greenwood asked

-End flashback-

"It's a technique that Emerald uses in desperate situations when fighting, he only uses it as a last resort for the name given to it" Mephiles explains firing a blast of dark energy at Emeralds robotic copy.

"What's the code-name?" Sapphire asked.

"Suicidal onslaught, the enemies don't hit him often sure, but he creates too many copies of himself that he often cuts himself in the process" Mephiles answered.

"WE CAN'T LET HIM DO THAT" Sapphire argued.

"WE MAY NOT HAVE A CHOICE, THIS IS MORE PAINFUL FOR ME THAN IT IS FOR YOU BECAUSE I WAS NEVER THERE TO RAISE HIM, LIKE A TRUE FATHER WOULD; BESIDES YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE SAID, AS LONG AS WE ARE SAFE, HE WILL DIE HAPPY, ALL I WANT IS FOR HIM TO BE HAPPY, BESIDES THERES THE FACT THAT…"

"OK-OK I GET IT ALREADY" Sapphire yelled, "But if that's our last hope then we need to charge him up, I'll start singing myself sonic, do you have the strength to sing alongside me for a bit?"

"We all have the energy for one final performance" Tails said as the group received a new music sheet and some more lyric sheets.

"Good, now EGG-MAN?" Sapphire yelled.

"Come to offer your services as a slave have we?" Egg-man taunts with an evil laugh

"No, we have a request for one last performance, will you accept?" Sapphire asked.

"Ok, make it quick though, I've had just about enough of your existence" Egg-man growled impatiently.

Not Gonna Die by Skillet

(Music)

Sonic: Death surrounds (Darkness fades from Emerald)

Sonic: My heartbeat's slowing down (Emerald's heartbeat starts dying)

Sonic: I won't take this world's abuse (Emerald clenches his fist only to unclench)

Sonic: I won't give up, I refuse! (Emerald's breathing gets heavy)

Sonic: This is how it feels when you're bent and broken (Sonic looks over to Emerald)

Sonic: This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen (Sonic prays he will be saved)

Sonic: When everything you love is leaving (Emerald's eyelids start drooping)

Sonic: You hold on to what you believe in (Emeralds fist clenches for a longer duration)

Sapphire: The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye (Emerald repeats whispering goodbye)

Sapphire: And then I heard you flat line (Emerald's head falls to the floor)

Both: No, not gonna die tonight (Sapphire starts to panic)

Both: We're gonna stand and fight forever (Prays that Emerald will be safe)

Sapphire: (Don't close your eyes) (Emerald closes his eyes)

Both: No, not gonna die tonight (They both start panicking)

Both: We're gonna fight for us together (They both start praying harder while singing their lungs out)

Both: No, we're not gonna die tonight (Emerald opens his eyes weakly struggling to keep them open)

Mephiles: Break their hold (Sonic stands on the head of a previously defeated robot holding mic)

Mephiles: 'Cause I won't be controlled (Emerald Clenches his fist and tries to get up)

Mephiles: They can't keep their chains on me (Emerald falls flat on his face and coughs a little bit of blood)

Mephiles: When the truth has set me free (Emerald growls weakly)

Sonic + Mephiles: This is how it feels when you take your life back (Emerald smirks with blood pouring from his mouth)

Sonic +Mephiles: This is how it feels when you finally fight back (Grabs the leg of Sapphires robotic copy)

Sonic + Mephiles: When life pushes me I push harder (The robot kicks Emeralds hand)

Sonic +Mephiles: What doesn't kill me makes me stronger (Emerald picks the robot up and gets up panting heavily)

Sapphire: The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye(Sapphire cries tears of joy)

Sapphire: And then I heard you FIGHT BACK. (Emerald throws the robot away)

(Emerald takes Sonic and Mephiles' spot from here)

Emerald: No, not gonna die tonight (Emerald follows the robot copy and gets it in a head lock)

Emerald: We're gonna stand and fight forever (Emerald then blocks its arms and legs off)

Sapphire: (Don't close your eyes) (closes his eyes and reopens them to reveal an impression of hell again)

Both: No, not gonna die tonight (Emerald rips the robot's limbs off)

Both: We're gonna fight for us together (Then stands on the robot's torso and rips its head off)

Emerald: No, we're not gonna die tonight (Then tackles his own robotic copy)

Emerald: Don't you give up on me (Pounds the robot in the face)

Emerald: You're everything I need (Repeats the pounding process)

Emerald: This is how it feels when you take your life back (wraps an arm around the robots neck)

Emerald: This is how it feels when you fight back (Gives the robot an RKO)

Both: No, not gonna die tonight (Kicks the swords away)

Both: We're gonna stand and fight forever (throws the robot into a wall)

Sapphire: (Don't close your eyes) (Closes his eyes then opens them to reveal the flames of fury)

Both: No, not gonna die tonight (Charges and pins the robot there)

Both: We're gonna fight for us together (knees the robot in the gut)

Both: No, we're not gonna die tonight (Kicks it in the crotch)

Emerald: No, we're not gonna die tonight (grabs its arm and spins it into the wall)

Emerald: Not gonna die (Grabs one of his swords)

Sapphire: (Not gonna die) (Sapphire cheers him on)

Emerald: Not gonna die (Cuts off the arms)

Sapphire: (Not gonna die) (whistles)

Emerald: Not gonna die tonight (cuts off the legs)

Emerald then creates a diagonal cut in the robot's torso "That is for that cheap shot you pulled off earlier" Emerald said angrily "EGG-HEAD, I COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE NOW LEAVE"

"Was that it?" Sapphire whispered to Mephiles.

"No, that was not his last resort; it seemed more powerful than that" Mephiles explained.

"Oh, well it's good that…" Sapphire started as she was interrupted by the sound of Egg-man laughing "What's he laughing at?"

"I WAS HOPING I DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THIS BUT, SEEING AS YOU PROMISED TO BEAT ALL MY ROBOTS THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO BEAT THIS." Egg-man bellowed as the mech he was standing in dropped the prisoners and changed shape, its shoulders are mounted with rocket launchers, one of its arms changes form into a shield and the other into a massive drill, its torso widened and some hatches opened revealing cannons, the legs and arms also thickened to adjust to the perfect body shape in proportion to the torso and head. "GOOD LUCK"

"Damnit, I should've know there was a catch" Emerald growled.

"EMERALD, WE HAVE TO RUN, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT THIS THING" Sapphire begged.

"I won't run, I'm tired of running, people calling me weak, I'M SICK OF IT, I WILL FIGHT THIS THING, AND I WILL BEAT IT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE" Emerald yelled charging at the robot until he gets hammered by fatigue due to cannon fire.

"EMERALD, ARE YOU OK?" Sapphire called into the smoke field"

-Emerald's POV-

I hear Sapphires voice, asking if I'm ok, that was all I needed to remind me what I'm fighting for, the safety of my friends, my family, the country, the world, and even if I have to die to keep those safe, I'll die trying "I'm ok" I muttered loud enough for her to hear, "But if this keeps up I'll die…"

-Normal POV-

"Emerald, you have to listen, we have to leave" Sapphire called Emerald only ignoring it "COME ON EMERALD, YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT YOU'LL THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR NOTHING"

"Actually Sapphire, he's being a hero" Mr Greenwood elaborated.

"How is throwing your life away being a hero?"

"Amy and I can answer that through a song" Sonic said as the others prepared for another performance while Emerald destroyed the death machine.

Hero by skillet, sung courtesy of Sonic and Amy

Sonic: I'm just a step away

Sonic: I'm just a breath away

Sonic: Losin' my faith today

Amy: (We're fallin' off the edge today)

Sonic: I am just a man

Sonic: Not superhuman

Amy: (I'm not superhuman)

Sonic: Someone save me from the hate

Sonic: It's just another war

Sonic: Just another family torn

Amy: (We're falling from my faith today)

Sonic: Just a step from the edge

Sonic: Just another day in the world we live

Sonic: I need a hero to save me now

Sonic: I need a hero (Amy): save me now))

Sonic: I need a hero to save my life

Sonic: A hero'll save me ((Amy): just in time))

Sonic: I've gotta fight today

Sonic: To live another day

Sonic: Speakin' my mind today

Amy: (My voice will be heard today)

Sonic: I've gotta make a stand

Sonic: But I am just a man

Amy: (I'm not superhuman)

Sonic: MY VOICE WILL BE HEARD TODAY

Sonic: It's just another war

Sonic: Just another family torn

Amy: (My voice will be heard today)

Sonic: It's just another kill

Sonic: The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

Sonic: I need a hero to save my life

Sonic: I need a hero just in time

Sonic: Save me just in time

Sonic: Save me just in time

Sonic: WHO'S GONNA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT

Sonic: WHO'S GONNA HELP US SURVIVE

Sonic: WE'RE IN THE FIGHT OF OUR LIVES

Amy: (And we're not ready to die)

Sonic: WHO'S GONNA FIGHT FOR THE WEAK

Sonic: WHO'S GONNNA MAKE YOU BELIVE

Sonic: I've got a hero ((Amy): I've got a hero)

Sonic: Livin' in me

Sonic: I'M GONNA FIGHT FOR WHATS RIGHT

Sonic: TODAY I'M SPEAKING MY MIND

Sonic: AND IF IT KILLS ME TONIGHT

Amy: (I will be ready to die)

Sonic: A hero's not afraid to give his life

Both: A hero's gonna save me just in time

Sonic: I need a hero

Sonic: Who's gonna fight for what's right

Sonic: Who's gonna help us survive

Sonic: I need a hero

Sonic: Who's gonna fight for the weak

Sonic: Who's gonna make 'em believe

Sonic: I need a hero

Sonic: I need a hero

Both: A hero's gonna save me just in time

"You see Sapphire, in the words of Skillet, a hero's not afraid to give his life, just like Emerald" Mr Greenwood explained as a groan of agony was heard. They looked over to see Emerald sent flying

"Damnit, forget what I said earlier, if this keeps up I'll die" Emerald groans grabbing his swords "I have to live THIS IS MY LAST RESORT…"

"EMERALD WAIT…" Sapphire cried

"THREE SWORD STYLE FROBIDDEN TECHNIQUE…" Emerald started as the area around him went black and a white skull formed on it "DESTRUCTIVE AURA" Emerald said as he kept copying himself until there were 900 swords and 300 swordsmen (Emerald) on the field "900 SWORD STYLE…" Emerald started as the big Mo-fucker charged at them "SUICIDAL ONSLAUGHT" Emerald and all his copies charged at the robot all using a different attack each time some of them hitting Emerald himself. The robot was getting hammered with extreme damage being taken after 30 short seconds of the attack until eventually Emerald fell to his knees, the robot blew up and Emeralds attack clones disappeared. At this sight Egg-man growled in rage at his strongest robot being defeated so easily.

"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A RODENT; JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Egg-man shot angry beyond recognition. (Think doctor beetroot (like doctor Egg-man, only beetroot red with anger). Emerald slowly propped himself up with one of his swords as he answered.

"I AM EMERALD, COUSIN OF AMY, BROTHER OF SILVER… AND SON OF MEPHILES, AND I CAN SAY I AM PROUD TO HAVE THAT AS MY FAMILY, YOU LOST SCRAMBLED EGG FOR BRAINS, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT" Emerald bellowed with the mixed emotions of pride, anger, and he was shedding tears of joy.

"BE WARNED" Egg-man yelled as he flew off "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" everyone rejoices at the defeat of Egg-man.

"Emerald that was…" Sapphire started before Emerald collapsed "Emerald? EMERALD; ARE YOU OK, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I'm fine…" Emerald panted "I just need… some…rest" Emerald replied before passing out.

"EMERALD!" Sapphire cried while the others continued partying unable to hear her, so she grabs a nearby mic "ARE YOU ALL STUPID, EMERALD JUST COLLAPSED DUE TO BLOOD LOSS FROM THE BATTLE AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE… NO YOU CONTINUE THROWING A FUCKING PARTY… IT'S RIDICULOUS" Sapphire yelled causing the party to stop and all eyes to fall upon an unconscious and profusely bleeding Emerald lying in a pool of his own blood.

-To be continued-

Authors note: I don't know whether or not to call this a cliff hanger or not, but I'm going to anyway, so many questions to be answered. Like what happened to Emerald? Will he be ok? Will knuckles ever get laid, hang on I never wrote that, but I think I know who did nipples the enchilada (Knuckles). Anyway peace out homies. NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE KNUCKLES, OR DO I HAVE TO START CALLING YOU NIPPLES THE ENCHILADA AGAIN.


	15. Chapter 15: too late

Sonic High school life chapter 15: too late? Emerald dies

Authors note: last chapter you would've heard me call Knuckles, Nipples the enchilada, he is basically a fan made MLG alteration of Knuckles, like Sanic, there's an MLG version of Amy that I can't remember, Shadew, Taels and more unrelated characters such as no-scope Mario, MLG Shrek, Doge, Swagzilla and Thomas the dank engine for those who don't know. I think Sanic is the coolest because he turns supper by consuming the legendary chaos Doritos, and becomes hyper Sanic by consuming the Doritos while smoking weed . Search them for more details if you want. Anyway back to the story.

When last we left off Emerald had just collapsed due to blood loss and Sapphire was losing her shit because everyone else was too busy partying to notice a practically dead man on the floor. Emerald's family was the next to start freaking out, followed by all his friends. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP" Sally yelled "The more time we spend panicking the less time we have to get this guy to a hospital, does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded as Emerald was loaded into her dad's Ferrari F430 while everyone else took the local courtesy bus to the hospital. When they got there Sally's dad was waiting (Obviously because he's in a mother fucking Ferrari) Emerald was in the surgical ward already being operated on when a doctor came out.

"Is he ok?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I have good news and bad news" the doctor replied. "The good news is, we have the potential to save his life?"

"Then what's the bad news?" Tikal asked.

"For the operation required we're short one set of hands" the doctor said looking at his feet.

"I don't have a medical license, but I'm pretty smart, plus I have basic medical knowledge" Tails said as he shot up from his seat "Let me help, just tell me what to do and I'll do it"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow someone without a medical license to perform an operation" the doctor said sadly.

"Do you really have a choice, I thought you were supposed to save lives by any means possible, I understand the laws but he's my friend please let me help" Tails argued.

"Ok, but you have to promise that you will at least go to medical school; that is an exception to the rule itself, it will give you more advanced medical knowledge as well, even if you don't decide to become a doctor you have skills to perform operations if we are short of hands" the doctor explained.

"Deal now we have to get a move on, there is a life at risk here" Tails said.

"Right you are…Med student Tails" the doctor said leading tails into the surgical ward.

"I hope he'll be ok" Sapphire murmured worried.

"They'll be fine" Sally said "I hired the best doctor here, I never thought they would be short of hands though" she finished becoming a bit worried.

"Well, well, well I guess the rumours are true" the familiar voice of Scourge taunted "Emerald is in hospital, what did he do, break his leg while running?" he laughed

-Emerald's POV-

I heard Scourge laughing at how I'm stuck in hospital, the doctors were preparing for operation still, so I decided to so something stupid I got up and barged out of the door while everyone tried to stop me.

-Normal POV-

"Emerald; get back inside" Tails called grabbing Emeralds arm; as they walked through the door startling the group. Emerald just smirked.

"Hey slow coach" Emerald taunted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLOW COACH DOUSHEBAG?" Scourge fired resulting in a tap on his arm from Mephiles causing him to turn pale.

"Go away, and leave my son alone, he risked his life doing something you would never do if the freedom of the world depended on it." Mephiles stated coldly

"So…he wasn't lying about you being his father? Scourge stuttered nervously.

"Why would he lie about that? Emerald; get back in the surgical ward, now" Mephiles asked confused before that turned into slight anger when he spoke to Emerald.

"Yes dad" Emerald responded as he walked back into the room and got back on the bed.

"Ok doc, we're ready to operate" Tails said attaching an oxygen mask to Emerald after sleeping gas was used on him. They were about to operate when the heartrate monitor flat-lined.

-4th wall breaking moment-

Author: So Emerald died *cries*

Emerald: Dude why are you crying? Seriously suck it up.

Author: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, UNTIL A LATER CHAPTER *Sigh* never mind, I'll have to make some modifications to the plot then.

Emerald: Sorry, I'll just go now *Walks away*

Author: Sorry about that spoiler alert folks, I was never going to permanently kill of Emerald, mostly because he has a sequel to be in, but I've already said too much

-End 4th wall breaking moment-

"DEFIBRILLATOR; 150 VOLTS" the doctor yelled as Tails activated the device to the voltage stated for no luck "200 VOLTS" same result "I'm afraid we were too late" the doctor finally said covering Emerald's body as the tow exited the room looking down at their feet.

"Emerald?" Sapphire asked as the twin tailed fox brought her into a hug.

"We were too late Sapphire" Tails stated trying to stay strong while everyone else gasped in either shock or horror depending on who it was.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked with disbelief.

"He's dead Sapphire, this is more painful for you than it is for me because you got closer to him in a few days then I did in my lifetime" Mephiles explained wiping away a tear "Not to say it doesn't hurt at all, because it still stings a lot in fact" Sapphire gasped in shock after that.

"I... I never got to tell him…" Sapphire started

"He knows Sapphire, that's why he died for us" Tails explained. After Tails said that it was only a matter of seconds before she broke down.

"He gave me a song he wanted me to play at his funeral" Sapphire said after 5 long minutes of crying handing Mephiles a disc that read 'Never surrender' "We will never give up, it's what he would've wanted"

-To be continued-

Authors note: that's all for this chapter, see you next time, also review my other fanfics I'm starving with a craving for reviews, also let me know if you have any ideas for the story of your own stories that you have but can't find the flow to write, stay strong Emerald fans. Bye-bye


	16. Chapter 16: Emerald's funeral

Chapter 16: good bye to a loved one, Emerald's funeral

Last time we saw our heroes Emerald had just died in hospital, and I'm still trying to get over it. Anyway it is now five weeks later and the group is at a cemetery, the girls are crying as the guys are carrying a coffin with the body of Emerald inside it, but no one was crying as hard as Sapphire. Emerald's wound was stitched up so he could be buried in the best possible condition, as Emerald's final request everyone was wearing bright colours instead of the traditional black. The funeral host walked up to a stage as Emerald's body was getting lowered into the ground "I would like to invite you all up to say a few words of you will, who wishes to go first? You don't have too though these are hard times for all of us."

"I'll go first" Tails said walking up wiping away a few tears "Although we only knew each other for a few days…I feel as though…we were like brothers…You were always a great friend and a powerful fighter…and your sacrifice for us has shown me…how short life really is…and how much shorter it can be…I will forever be in your debt… Emerald…" Tails walked down with the water works open wiping tears away.

"I have a few words I'd like to say" Mephiles walked up remaining strong though a few tears escaped "My dear son…I was never there when you needed me…I was never a real father…and yet you chose to give your life for the freedom of myself, and a lot of people you didn't even know…you truly are a hero Emerald, I wish I could've helped you back then, all those years ago, so you could've had a father…one that was always by your side" Mephiles walked down and Sapphire walked up.

"I haven't known Emerald for that long, but I loved him from the moment I saw him, he was a strong and handsome man, who would fight to the death to protect those he loved and cared about, if he was here now he would've told us to move on and put the past behind us, to never surrender, to fight till our last breath for the freedom of the planet, he would want us to be happy, but deep down, I know I can't be happy for a while at least, he will always hold a special place in my memory, and in my heart. He wanted this song played at his funeral; in honour of him I will accept his request and put on 'Never Surrender.'

Do you know what it's like when

You're scared to see yourself?

Do you know what it's like when

You wish you were someone else

Who didn't need your help to get by?

Do you know what it's like

To wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

Do you know what it's like when?

You're not who you wanna be?

Do you know what it's like to

Be your own worst enemy

Who sees the things in me I can't hide?

Do you know what it's like

To wanna surrender?

Make me feel better

You make me feel better

You make me feel better

Put me back together

Put me back together

Never surrender

Make me feel better

You make me feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

"That is all from me" Sapphire said as she walked down.

"Is that all?" the host asked while everyone below was in tears "Then by the power invested in me, I hereby send the spirit of Emerald the Hedgehog up to the heavens whilst his body remains here, enclosed protectively in the soil of mother earth" as those words were said Emerald's grave was being filled in and a massive statue was erected in his honour under orders of King Acorn and Sally. His swords were then placed in a stone so those who were written in his will and they alone can use them. "Now Emerald I beg that you REST IN PEACE" He finished as everyone started to leave to the local community centre to talk about him although there wasn't much to talk about. They spoke about how close he was to heart, how resilient and stubborn he was, and how caring he was and before long everyone was heading home.

-To be continued-

Authors note: This chapter isn't long I know but it's longer than I thought it would be see you next time.


	17. Chapter 17: double showdown

Chapter 7: a double rematch

It has been five weeks since Emerald's burial and we see Sonic blasting through the streets, he promised Emerald that he will become the fastest thing alive; in fact he's at the point where he can blast around the whole block for at least an hour before tiring out. 'Not bad, Emerald would be proud' he thought to himself as he dashed home to get ready for school, for today was the day of the rematch between Sonic and Scourge. As soon as he was ready he jetted off to school in time to meet the rest of the group there. "Hey guys" he called as Sonic caught up with the group.

"Oh hey Sonic" Tails responded as soon as Sonic arrived with the group "You ready for the big race?"

"As I'll ever be, I'm at the point where I can run at top speed for an hour at least before tiring out" he replied.

"That's kind of impressive" Knuckles said as he opened his locker for a blast of chalk dust to be fired into his face "WHAT THE HELL?"

"HAHAHA; I got him" Scourge laughed as he walked up with his friends close behind him "Hey where's Emerald? I was looking forward to beating him as well today."

"I'm afraid you won't be beating him in your lifetime, he's dead" Sapphire explained fighting to hold back a few tears.

"HAHA wow, he may be fast but he's useless in battle; I'm surprised he even made it to the…" Scourge started before being sent flying into the lockers and pinned there by what appeared to be nothing "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY" Silver yelled whilst still holding Scourge against the lockers. "HE WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO LAST AN ENTIRE FIVE HOURS IN BATTLE, YOU WOULDN'T LAST A SECOND AGAINST HIM, SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM USELESS" Silver finished dropping him to the ground where his face met a hammer.

"OUCH, YOU LITTLE FUCK HEAD'S I'LL SAY WHATEVER THE DAMN HELL I WANT TO ABOUT HIM, NOW I'F YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE SOME TRAINING TO DO" Scourge yelled as he stormed off, his crew close behind.

"What an annoying little douchebag" Knuckles said as he cleaned himself off "Making fun of someone who gave his life to save his among others, he deserves to die"

"Don't be so harsh Knuckles" Sonic argued "I'll make him see common sense when I win the race"

"Yea, hey what time is it anyway? Your race starts at 9:30" Tikal asked.

"Girl, it's time for you to get a watch" Rouge snickered.

"Rouge it's time for you to get a new joke" Cream smirked.

"OH WHAT NOW, YOU JUST GOT OWNED" Sapphire called hi-fiving Cream.

"Its 9:25 so we've got to move" Shadow said plainly as he walked towards the oval whilst the others followed close behind. When the crew got there, the group had an idea for a grand entrance.

"Sonic said he'd be here, now where is he?" Vector asked

"Probably chickened out, anyway I'm gonna do some laps" Scourge said as some Music started.

Pump it black eyed peas (I cut it short just so you know)

Ha ha ha (Sonic charges his legs)

Pump it (Dashes to the starting line)

Ha ha ha (speeds his legs up on the spot until it looks like he's on a ball)

And pump it (louder) [4x] (Glares at Scourge)

Turn up the radio (Vector starts the count down; "3")

Blast your stereo ("2")

Right ("1")

Niggas wanna hate on us (who) ("GO")

Niggas be envious (who) (the two both charge off with Sonic in the lead)

And I know why they hatin' on us (why) (Scourge catches up)

Cause that's so fabulous (what) (Sonic winks before blasting ahead)

I'ma be real on us (c'mon) (Scourge tries to catch up succeeding in reducing the distance a bit)

Nobody got nuttin' on us (no) (A blue blur is all that's left after sonic blasts even further leaving a blue trail behind him)

Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s) (Scourge crosses the finish line)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous) (Sonic crosses just after him)

"The winner is…SONIC" Vector called.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? ARE YOU BLIND? WHERE IS YOUR EVIDENCE?" Jet yelled in Vectors face.

"Right here" Sally says playing the video on her phone revealing Sonic crossing the finish line 20 times before Scourge did.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Scourge cried "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"You can call me 'The Speed King'" Sonic answered as he walked over to the group and the bell rang "Off to music we go, where we will prove once again that we are the best group there"

"Unlikely Blue boy, coming up with a good name is half the battle; we've changed our name to 'The Blazing Dragons'" a purple swallow named Wave called.

"You want a medal?" Blaze taunted.

"No need, we'll have one when we come on top of you jackasses" Jet called with a laugh.

"Good luck" Sapphire called back "Just because we are short of our lead singer doesn't mean we can't sing at all, with you on the other hand, you can't sing for crap full stop."

"We will crush you diamonds and turn you into rock candy" Storm the Albatross called.

"Diamonds are practically indestructible dumbass, even I know that" Knuckles called back

"Oh…SHUT UP" Storm called embarrassed as the teacher let them in.

"Ok class today we have a rematch featuring the newly named Blazing Dragons and the old champions the Flaming Diamonds" Miss Rose called as Scourges group walked up to the stage.

"WHO'S READY TO ROCK" Scourge yelled over the microphone for complete silence. "Alrighty then, today we will be performing Indestructible by Disturbed"

Indestructible by Disturbed

He he

He he

He he

He he

Another mission, the powers have called me away

Another time to carry the colours again

My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend

To win the honour of coming back home again

No explanation will matter after we begin

Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within

My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend

You will discover a war you're unable to win

I'll have you know

That I've become

Indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side, a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I'm an indestructible

Master of war

Another reason, another cause for me to fight

Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light

My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect

I carry out my orders without regret

My declaration, embedded deep under my skin

A permanent reminder of how it began

No hesitation when I am commanded to strike

You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown

How I've become

Indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side, a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I'm an indestructible

Master of war

I'm

Indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side, a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I am indestructible

Indestructible

Indestructible

Determination that is incorruptible

From the other side, a terror to behold

Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know

That their opponent had to be invincible

Take a last look around while you're alive

I'm an indestructible

Master of war

He he

He he

He he

"Thank you for that Scourge, Sonic, you're group is up" Miss Rose called as the Flaming Diamonds began walking up.

"Hey everybody, now before we start we are open to questions relating to this" Sonic explained when the whole class raised their hands "You, down front" Sonic said pointing to a midnight black hedgehog.

"What happened to Emerald?" the hedgehog asked.

"He recently passed in hospital while recovering from severe injuries after an encounter with Egg-man, he said he was going to stand his ground because he was tired of running" Knuckles explained

"Oh…two more questions"

"Yes?" Sonic asked

"First, would that be classed as a hero or an idiot?" the hedgehog asked

"Hero, he managed to destroy all his robots and free a lot of people before he died; he was strong enough to win, but not quite durable enough to survive" Tails explained. This made Scourge raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Ok second question, who's gonna be the new lead singer?"

"That would be me" Sonic answered "Now without further a due we give you whispers in the dark by skillet"

Whispers in the dark by skillet

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus:]

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is

Just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus x2]

Whispers in the dark [x3]

"Thank you Sonic" Miss rose said as cheers erupted from the crowd "It appears our winners once again are THE FLAMING DIAMONDS" the cheers grow louder at the name of the band "Congratulations"

-To be continued-

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't enjoy writing it all that much but it's your reviews that count, speaking of which first to review High School Romance with a comment on whether or not Luffy should sing, or just review full stop will get a special shout out by me, I will also give credit to ideas you send to me until next time good bye.


	18. Chapter 18: Egg-man's revenge part 1

Chapter 18: Egg-man's revenge part 1

-Time skip one month later-

Now before we begin let's give a status update; Sonic has asked Amy out so they're dating, Tails has been working on a secret project, Knuckles is now smarter, Cream can now control her alternate personality, Blaze is dating Silver, Shadow is still an emotistical prick (Sorry shadow fans, it had to be said), Rouge is now extremely agile in combat Scourge is still trying to beat Sonic in a race, Mephiles is now re-enrolled in the hero's course and Sally is now school president.

The group is now training in their Hero's course Amy is practicing using a device that allows her to summon her hammer with a flick of her wrist, size of hammer varies depending on mood, Blaze is practicing a secret technique called fire ball of death, Cream is doing target practice, Knuckles is sparing robot's, Mephiles is learning new dark chaos energy based attacks, Rouge is flying through hoops working on her manoeuvrability, Shadow is just being Shadow, well he's learning how to direct a new attack called chaos blast, Silver is increasing the weight limit his psychokinesis can carry, Sonic is running laps increasing his stamina even further, Tails is also on target practice, Tikal is practicing her Kung-Fu. Now let's check them out in closer detail.

Amy flicks her wrist and her average sized hammer appears as she annihilates a group of robots "Not bad" She says to herself as she looks around at the others "Now let's try something a little bigger" she says as she gathers up some rage and flicks her wrist again for her hammer to vanish and reappear in war hammer size which she uses to send a shockwave through the ground directed at another group of robots sending them flying "This new device works like a charm" she said. Now let's move over to Blaze.

Blaze is summoning a massive ball of fire, this technique does use a lot of her energy but it needs to be used against big foes so she is getting pretty weak and it cannot be used to often "Shi no kakyū (Japanese translation for fire ball of death)" she chants as she fires the massive ball of fire at her 'attack dummy' causing it to melt extremely quickly "That's good, but I need another powerful tactic that doesn't require so much energy" she pants as she walks over to take a seat. Meanwhile with Cream she is doing target practice with Tails and she just got a head-shot.

"Nice shot Cream" Tails commented making her blush a little just as Tails got a nut-shot.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself Tails" Cream replies with Tails just shrugging it off. Now let's take a look at Knuckles, we see him in the middle of a sparring match between a sparring bot that was specifically designed to handle his brute force. After a few minutes Knuckles delivered a swift uppercut to the jaw followed by a double fist combo to the stomach causing the robot to reel back before giving Knuckles a right hook.

"Damnit" Knuckles groaned as he started landing rapid punches on the robot until the time out bell rang where he sat on a stool in his corner and grabbed an ice cold drink before getting back into the ring. With Mephiles he is blasting his targets away with small and focused, yet extremely powerful blasts of dark chaos energy.

'I do this for you Emerald' he thought to himself as he thought of something 'I hope I make you proud' he charges up a massive volume of dark chaos energy above his head whilst also draining a lot of his energy "Kurai sprirt bakudan (Japanese translation for DARK SPIRIT BOMB)" he chanted as he concentrated all the energy into a small ball, and fired it. The energy entered the body of the robot before dark light was emitted through the cracks in the robot before it imploded then an aftermath explosion caused bits of the robot to scatter all over the room "Whoo, that was intense" Mephiles panted. Rouge was doing all sorts of acrobatics trying to beat her best time of 30 seconds. It was shattered with her new personal best being 20 seconds.

"Not bad" Rouge said to herself as she flew over to get a cold drink, Shadow had given up on training for now, Sonic had just finished running a lap, Silver was at the point where he could lift a boulder before he called quits, and Sapphire is…wait on, where is Sapphire? Oh there she is, raging out on an onslaught of robots, "I'm guessing she still hasn't gotten over 'you know who'" Rouge commented.

"Can you blame her?" Tails asked as he and Cream walked over to the group "She loved him more than anything and he gave his life for all of us." He looks over to sapphire who is landing rapid kicks on the biggest robot there before it collapsed and it's head got smashed by one final kick. She was panting extremely heavily "But maybe she's pushing too hard; HEY SAPPHIRE?" Tails called as Sapphire looked at him and her breath soon caught up.

"Yeah Tails; what's up?" She asked

"You're pushing your body too far, you need to get some rest" Tails explained with a concerned look in his eyes "Emerald would want you to take care of yourself, right now, you're living in the past, Emerald will never be forgotten, if not for us, get some rest for him"

"Ok, I'll get some rest" Sapphire replied heading towards the door.

"She has the right idea you know, it's time to close up for this lesson" Mr Greenwood stated as he closed up the weapon store "I'll see you all tomorrow"

"See you later sir" Sapphire said as the group walked out the door 'I'll get some well-deserved rest… for you Emerald' she thinks to herself as they exit the school grounds. Little did she know that someone or something was watching her walking home; when she got to her place she made some soup had a shower and was about to go to bed in undergarments before something grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth preventing her from calling for help.

"Did you miss me?" the familiar voice of Eggman rattling in her ear.

'Wait…Egg-man?'

-To be continued-

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wonder what will happen next, well actually I do but I'm not telling, I'm leaving a cliff-hanger here, you have to wait till the next chapter is up, until then bye-bye.


	19. Chapter 19: chaos reconstruction?

Chapter 19: Chaos reconstruction? A hidden secret of the 8th emeralds

The next day the group just rocks up in time for school "Hey where's Sapphire?" Cream asks.

"Probably resting, she needs it, I'm sure we'll see her later" Tails answered with a smile "But for now, we need to get to class." At those words the group headed off to their current class of Ancient History where they were learning about the myths and legends of the 8th emeralds. It was about halfway through the lesson when the teacher said something that caught the group's attention.

"Now class legend has it that the bearer of these legendary gems can activate a once in a lifetime trick in desperate situations that occur while he's deceased" the teacher explained.

"What's it called? And more to the point how does it work?" Rouge asked.

"I've heard of this" Tikal answered before the teacher could "It's called Chaos reconstruction, it brings the bearer back to life in the age he or she would be, depending on how much time has passed, similar to that of a zombie only not living dead, but pure life" Tikal explained.

"So what you're saying is…if for example let's say Emerald was the bearer, he could be given a second chance at life if we needed him?" Blaze questioned.

"Exactly" Tikal answered "Also the bearer can destroy and create new Chaos and Super emeralds should they fall into the wrong hands"

"That is correct Tikal" the teacher stated with a shocked expression "However the first technique only happens once in his life time as far as we know of." At that moment the bell rang signalling time for a full school assembly. In a matter of moments the school arrived just after a robot finished some wiring and took off and it certainly wasn't long before the school was all seated as Mr Greenwood (for those who don't remember he is also the principal) walked up and the school quietened down.

"Everyone here today we have an important announcement" he called "First on our agenda…" he started as a screen behind him switched on revealing Egg-man "That's not right" he muttered as the school started to freak out. "Everyone remain calm, what do you want Egg-man?" he asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"I want to deliver a message" Egg-man replied "As of now this facility is now under my control, if you do not fill out this form in 24 hours, or do not comply at all, this young woman will get badly hurt" the camera turns to see Sapphire hanging from a wall in nothing but undergarments.

"You couldn't have at least let me get some clothes on could you?" Sapphire yelled with faded breath "Bloody pervert"

"SILENCE RODENT" Egg-man yelled "Time's ticking Principal, make your choice, I know Emerald can't bail you out of this one" at that moment the screen cut off.

-Meanwhile in a certain grave-

Two black marks in the shoulders of a certain body start glowing as clouds above the cemetery start swirling and his breathing starts up once again as his body starts retaining its original form

-Back at the school-

Everyone is panicking as robots start attacking our group while they fight the robots off 'there's an uneasy presence I just can't place it' Mr Greenwood thinks as he uses Kung-Fu style techniques to defend himself from a few robots before one attacks from behind pinning him while the other robots attack him until shadow fires a chaos spear onslaught at the robots attacking him "Thanks Shadow" Mr greenwood said as he dodges another attack.

"There's too many and we can't risk destroying the school" Blaze panted as she launched a fireball at an attacking robot before getting pinned by another.

"BLAZE" Silver called as he levitated a chair and launched it at the robot knocking it off the tired cat as he ran towards her and knelt beside her "Blaze, are you ok?" silver asked unaware of how close he was to getting hit himself before Amy swung her hammer like a baseball bat defending him.

"HOME RUN" she called "SILVER PAY ATTENTION"

"Listen to her Silver" Blaze panted "I'll be fine, I know you won't let anything happen to me, I'm just low on energy right now" Blaze closed her eyes as she said this.

"BLAZE?" Silver cried before growling in anger as he stopped an attacking robot and brought it to his face. He recognised the robot as the one that attacked blaze "You will pay for that" he growled before using his Psychokinesis to crush the robot turning it into a heap of scrap metal before he himself was tackled and knocked unconscious as one by one the group fell due to exhaustion.

"ALRIGHT EGG-MAN YOU WIN JUST LET THE GIRL GO" Mr Greenwood yelled as a robot walked up to the tired principal with the deed to the school. He signed and Egg-man laughed "Ok now Sapphire let her go"

"Hmm…how about no" Egg-man replied laughing leaving an enraged principal.

"CURSE YOU, I DID WHAT YOU WANTED NOW LET HER GO" he yelled.

-At the cemetery-

The clouds are slowly forming a funnel shape approaching the grave of Emerald the hedgehog "Sapphire…" he groaned as lightning started striking around the grave and the swords started to vibrate.

-Back at the school-

"LET HER GO EGG-MAN" Mr Greenwood yelled.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME?" Egg-man laughed making the enraged principal growl in anger.

"IF EMERALD WERE HERE HE'D…" he started.

"BUT HE'S NOT IS HE? YEAH, HE'S DEAD, MEANING I WIN" Egg-man laughed.

"I KNOW THAT, BUT IF HE WAS HE WOULD KICK YOUR ASS" he yelled "Just let the girl go, please" he begged.

"My answer is the same, no" Egg-man replied getting tired of this "My answer was no, is no, and will always be no, get over it"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD" Sapphire yelled in the background. "HE DID WHAT YOU ASKED NOW LET ME GO"

"SHUT UP BITCH, YOU'RE MY PRISONER NOW SO I CAN EASILY CUT OFF YOUR FOOD AND WATER SO YOU'LL DIE OF DEHYDRATION OR STARVATION, HECK IF I WANTED TO I COULD SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD HERE AND NOW SO DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY" Egg-man retaliated causing Sapphire to go silent. "Better, now I believe we're done here" Egg-man finishes shutting off the screen.

"WAIT" Mr Greenwood yelled only too late 'Emerald, I failed to keep your final promise"

-Flashback-

Before Emeralds suicidal onslaught manoeuvre we see him talking with Mr Greenwood, let's see what they're talking about. "Ok" Mr Greenwood says "Fire your question at me"

"If I don't get out of this alive can you promise me one thing?" Emerald asked  
"Name it" Mr Greenwood replied.

"I want you to protect Sapphire…at all costs" he says "Can you do that for me?" Emerald asked.

"Of course I will"

-End flashback-

Mr Greenwood is now in tears 'I'M SO SORRY EMERALD' he mentally screamed at himself 'I BETRAYED YOUR TRUST AND LET THE ONE YOU LOVE GET TAKEN AWAY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.' Meanwhile Mephiles had just gotten back up and walked towards the principal.

"Hope is not lost yet, it lays in one person…my son" Mephiles said in an attempt to calm him down.

"OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES MEPHILES…EMERALD IS GONE AND I BETRAYED HIS TRUST, I FAILED A PROMISE TO A STUDENT…A WARRIOR…AND A FRIEND ALL AT ONCE…WHAT HOPE CAN POSSIBLY…"

"NO YOU LISTEN, HAVE YOU HEARD OF A TECHNIQUE CALLED CHAOS RECONSTRUCTION, A TECHNIQUE ONLY THE BEARER OF THE BLACK EMERALDS CAN USE? HE CAN COME BACK IF WE NEED IT, SURE IT ONLY HAPPENS ONCE BUT I THINK NOW IS WHEN WE NEED TO USE IT MOST, THERE IS STILL HOPE, AND IT DOES LAY WITH MY SON…I believe he can save her" Mephiles yelled calming down towards the end "Do you get it yet?" there is complete silence and only a nod from Mr Greenwood

-At the cemetery-

Emeralds eyes shoot open as a bolt of black lightning strikes the funnel charging it up as the funnel strikes the grave releasing a minor earthquake as an emerald green fist breaks through the earth and a loud roar is heard, so loud even the school heard something.

-At the school-

"What was that?" Mr Greenwood asked

-To be continued-

Authors note: Ohhhh the story is reaching its epic climax, I'm so excited, keep reading my stories, and be sure to review, I accept constructive criticism but under no circumstances will I accept flames, I will track you down and burn you to ash using your own flames if I receive any, anyway bye-bye.


	20. Chapter 20: I'M BACK BABY

Chapter 20: I'M BACK BABY

Where last we left off, group loses by only a small margin to Egg-man, Egg-man kidnaps Sapphire, Mr Greenwood fails to keep a promise he made to Emerald, Mephiles tells off Mr Greenwood, group starts gaining consciousness, and Emerald is activating Chaos reconstruction, I think that's everything, now let's-a-go.

"I don't know what that was Mr Greenwood, but it sounded really angry" Mephiles said recovering from the shock that was sent through his spine by an 'unknown' roar.

"No shit…you think?" Mr Greenwood replied with sarcasm.

"Look, right now we should be thinking of a way to save Sapphire" Tails interrupted getting up and dusting himself off "Who knows what's happening to her right now, and we need all the help we can get. I'll go look for some people who are willing to fight to the death for their freedom."

-Meanwhile-

We see a green hedgehog emerging from the earth and walking towards the swords (in case you forgot, Emerald's swords were put in a stone so only those who were written in his will could use them). He groans as he pulls them from the stone and grins as the come out easily as they recognised him "I'm guessing it's been at least a month" Emerald says as he laughs to himself "Egg-head is so impatient" he finishes as he walks to the school.

-About an hour later at the school-

Tails has returned after no one accepting the offer to fight alongside them to free the school "Nothing, not even one" Tails sighed as he plopped himself in a corner before a massive robot came crashing through the wall and Egg-man's voice was heard.

"Plotting against me are we?" he asked as people slowly crowded the door "Well, we can't have that, besides you'll need to beat this before you can get to me" he finishes as Emerald blended in with the crowd, those who recognised him and were about to call him out were told to be quiet. Everyone had attacked it to the point of exhaustion and there was barely a dent. "It's no use" Egg-man teases as the robots arms convert to a sword and shield, a laser cannon emerges from the chest and spikes emerged on the exoskeleton "You can't beat this robot's new upgrades" he called as Amy narrowly dodged a swipe from the robot's swords "No-one can" Shadow dodges a shield bash "IT WOULD TAKE AN ARMY TO BEAT THIS THIN, BUT YOUR FRIENDS ARE TOO SCARED, YOU LOSE" he bellows as Silver tackles blaze saving her life from a Laser blast.

'Now's as good a time as any' Emerald thinks as he gets ready to put on awake and alive by Skillet and does a technical process to bring Egg-man's face onto the screen which startled him a little but he thought it would be better to see it on the big screen 'here goes nothing' he thinks as he walks out "SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH ARE YOU EGG-HEAD" Emerald yelled making all heads turn to him.

"BIG BRO" Silver cried as he ran over and gave Emerald a hug as everyone joined in "I knew you would never abandon us in a time of need" this makes Emerald smile as everyone got off him so he could show the robot what he's made of.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Egg-man yelled in slight panic

"Chaos reconstruction" Emerald said as he removed his shirt revealing the two glowing black orbs in his shoulders as he saw Egg-man start to noticeably panic but he looked past that and saw Sapphire, unconscious but alive he knew how he could get her to open her eyes instantly, so he took a deep breath and yelled "I'M BACK BABY" at the top of his lungs making Sapphire shoot awake and as she saw Emerald she started to well up with tears of joy.

"Emerald…how" she whispered.

"CHAOS RECONSTRUCTION IS A BITCH ISN'T IT EGG-HEAD" Emerald taunted making Sapphire cry with happiness as he put on Awake and alive while he got ready for a battle. "Now how about some battle music?"

Awake and Alive by Skillet

Emerald: I'm at war with the world and they (Emerald ready's an attack)

Emerald: Try to pull me into the dark (Emerald charges at the robot dodging a laser blast)

Emerald: I struggle to find my faith (jumps onto a basketball hoop)

Emerald: As I'm slippin' from your arms (Rockets himself down with swords at the ready)

Sapphire: It's getting harder to stay awake (Sapphire starts to get tired)

Sapphire: And my strength is fading fast (Falls to her knees)

Sapphire: You breathe into me at last (tries to get back up)

Emerald: I'm awake I'm alive (His swords clash with the shield)

Emerald: Now I know what I believe inside (Bounces back and rockets off the wall)

Emerald: Now it's my time (Swords clash with the shield again)

Emerald: I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life (jumps just before the shield collides with the wall)

Emerald: Here (right here), right now (right now) (launches in a stabbing position)

Sapphire: I'll stand my ground and never back down (Blocks a sword attack)

Emerald: I know what I believe inside (leaps back to the ground maintaining battle stance)

Emerald: I'm awake and I'm alive (wipes blood from his jaw from a shield bash he received)

Emerald: I'm at war with the world cause I (blocks another sword attack)

Emerald: Ain't never gonna sell my soul (reflects a laser blast)

Emerald: I've already made up my mind (Mephiles joins by launching a blast of dark chaos energy)

Emerald: No matter what I can't be bought or sold (Emerald manages to create a slice in the torso of the robot)

Sapphire: When my faith is getting weak (Sapphire Struggles to get up)

Sapphire: And I feel like giving in (lifts her head a little)

Sapphire: You breathe into me again (falls flat on her face)

Emerald: I'm awake I'm alive (sees this and growls in anger)

Emerald: Now I know what I believe inside (Tails fires a plasma blast)

Emerald: Now it's my time (Sonic does a spin-dash)

Emerald: I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life (Shadow fires a chaos blast onslaught)

Emerald: Here (right here), right now (right now) (Amy smashes the robots knees)

I'll stand my ground and never back down (Sapphire groans tiredly)

Emerald: I know what I believe inside (Growls in anger)

Emerald: I'm awake and I'm alive (charges and slices the robots torso again)

Sonic: Waking up waking up (Does another spin-dash)

Shadow: Waking up waking up (directs a chaos blast at the robot)

Knuckles: Waking up waking up (rapidly smashed the robots torso)

Tails: Waking up waking up (rapid fires plasma blasts)

Emerald: In the dark (does a death-spin technique on the robot's legs)

Emerald: I can feel you in my sleep (Silver uses psychokinesis to throw a chair at the robot)

Emerald: In your arms I feel you breathe into me (Cream fires a mini-gun at the robot)

Emerald: Forever hold this heart that I will give to you (Tikal karate kicks the robot knocking it down)

Emerald: Forever I will live for you (Emerald charges piercing the robot's laser cannon right through the chest)

Emerald: I'm awake I'm alive (lands and turns to face the robot)

Emerald: Now I know what I believe inside (Blaze rapid fires fire-balls at the robot)

Emerald: Now it's my time (Mephiles fires a blast of dark chaos energy)

Emerald: I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life (Rouge power-kicks the robot in the head)

Emerald: Here (right here), right now (right now) (Emerald charges again and cuts off the shield)

Sapphire: I'll stand my ground and never back down (Sapphire gets up slowly)

Emerald: I know what I believe inside (growls in anger)

Emerald: I'm awake and I'm alive (roars in fury)

Emerald: Waking up waking up (destroys the sword)

Emerald: Waking up waking up (cuts the legs off)

Emerald: Waking up waking up (charges one more time)

Emerald: Waking up waking up (pierces the robots skull causing it to blow up)

"Boom goes the dynamite" Tails exclaimed as the robot blew up and burst into flames. As that happens Tails ran for the fire extinguisher.

"Looks like he just got 'fired'" Emerald said laughing "Oh man my humour can kill sometimes" he said as Tails put out the fire.

"Dude that pun was terrible" Sonic said.

"What; too soon?" Emerald asked.

"No, it was just a bad joke" Silver stated.

"Whatever, anyway EGG-HEAD" Emerald yelled causing the doctor to turn his head "YOU'RE NEXT UNLESS YOU RELEASE SAPPHIRE"

"AND WHAT WILL YOU DO IF I DON'T?" Egg-man asked "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I…"

"Got it, he's in the mystic ruins" Tails called.

"HOW?" Egg-man yelled

"Thanks Tails, now Egg-head the choice is yours, you can either let her go, or get your ass beat again" Emerald said cracking his knuckles.

"MY ARMY IS BIGGER THAN IT WAS LAST TIME YOU ARROGANT RODENT, YOU CAN'T EVEN GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO TOUCH ME" Egg-man taunted but Emerald just smirked.

"You know? I was kinda hoping you would say that" Emerald replied

-To be continued-

Authors note: Oh things are getting tense, Emerald is back, Sapphire is kidnapped, and Egg-man is being Egg-man, who will come out on top? Why is Sapphire so tired? Will Egg-man ever completely defeat Emerald and friends? The answer to the last one, no, no he won't. See you next time. Also I've been reading other fanfictions and I realised a small error I may have made about Sapphires kidnapping, so just to clarify she was kidnapped in nothing but bra and underwear, just in case some people got confused.


	21. Chapter 21: rescue mission

Chapter 21: Rescue mission.

Authors note: I have taken someone's advice on board after he commented on Emerald being too 'overpowered' considering i may have had the original image of Emerald as being the incarnation of a god. I see now that really wasn't my best idea, so I have come up with a resolution, every time Emerald comes back with Chaos reconstruction (unknown to those it can occur twice to those who have, not only a heart of gold, but a soul of silver as well, any more and the body will collapse on itself) or comes back from the brink of death, he gets weaker by a small margin, which explains why I used the future ideas that I did, if you don't like them then please let me know without flaming me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When last we left off Emerald returned and destroyed another one of Egg-man's big robots. They also found out that Egg-man's secret base is somewhere in the mystic ruins and Sapphire is getting tortured? (Does that work? Be sure to let me know.) What is the cause behind this, the answer will be revealed in this chapter.

We see the group in Tails' workshop where he is working on a fast mode of transport to get to mystic ruins. While he is doing that the rest of the gang are forming a plan. "Ok everyone understand their role?" Emerald asked with everyone nodding except Knuckles "What confuses you Knuckles?" he asked the red echidna.

"What's the plan again?" Knuckles asked causing everyone to groan.

"Let me put this simply, Tails provides transport to Egg-man's base, when we get there we take out any guards around the base then blast the door down, I will then lead a group consisting of Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Mephiles and myself inside, Egg-man is bound to try and destroy our transportation so You, Tails and the girls are in charge of defending the transport, only I'll get Tails, Cream, and Blaze to deploy explosives around the base to detonate when my group leaves" Emerald explained.

"Meaning…I just stand outside the transport and defend it?" Knuckles asked

"Correct, that's not too hard right?"

"Not at all"

"Good now we've just gotta wait for Tails to finish our transportation" Emerald said just as Tails walked up the stairs.

"It's ready" he said as he led the group down and showed them a massive blue jet "I give you the Blue Typhoon, it should get us there fairly quickly"

"Ok, let's go" Sonic said giving a thumbs up as the group entered the plane in single file with Tails in the pilot's seat and Cream in the Co-Pilot seat "Tails, if you need me to do anything just tell me what to do"

"Roger that Cream, now prepare for take-off" Tails responded as he initiated start-up sequence. "We have lift-off, everyone fasten your seatbelts" Tails called as everyone strapped themselves in and took off to mystic ruins.

'Hang on Sapphire, I'm coming' Emerald said to himself

-Meanwhile at Egg-man's base-

Egg-man is pacing back and forwards slowly gaining confidence with every pace unaware that the crew was fast on approach "I must've scared him, he should've attacked by now if he was going to" Egg-man says aloud as he looks to see Sapphire in her weakened state "Your friends aren't coming, and thankfully I had someone who was loyally by my side the whole time" Egg-man explained as John appeared from behind him.

"…Dad…?" Sapphire groaned "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, I always wanted a boy, if you remember back far enough you would've remembered I called girls 'weak and futile beings' I always told your mother we should try again, but your mother didn't want a second child, so I joined the enemy, that aside it's always best to be on the winning team" John explained for nothing but silence as you're his answer "I bet you're wondering how I'm so sure we'll win? Well I have my own set of robot copies" he says as more robotic clones emerged "They have been upgraded for maximum strength and they have been reconstructed with a titanium-tungsten alloy, they are practically indestructible, I'm holding all the cards here" he finishes as an alarm blared

"Why dad, over the smallest thing you join the enemy, I will never forgive you for this"

"Big whoop, looks like your friends are here, let's try these new robots out"

-With the rest of the group-

Sonic and Shadow are taking out the guards with lightning speed while the rest go over the plan one more time. When the other two get back Emerald takes his team and cuts the door down "Tails, do you have a spare detonator?" Emerald asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Chuck it here, just in case I need a different last resort" Emerald stated as a detonator came his way "Thanks, my main mission here is to make sure that you lot and Sapphire get out of here safe"

"You had better not die again Emerald" Knuckles growled.

"I will only detonate if a) you refuse to detonate when I tell you to, b) your detonator is out of range, or c) it needs to be a stalemate" Emerald explained as more security bots were deployed "here take this communicator" Emerald says as he handed a communicator to the home defence team, and one to the explosives team "We'll keep each other posted, now DRAGON SPIRAL" Emerald calls as he draws his swords and sends a spiral of energy at the attacking drones taking out half of them while Sonic adds a pin-ball like effect to the rest bouncing from one to the next.

"Let's go team" Sonic calls as the group splits up to do their part just as a news van rocked up to film from behind the bushes.

-With team demolition-

Tails and Cream were planting explosives on the roof being careful about cameras, whenever they saw one Tails would blast it and plant an explosive there. Meanwhile Blaze was planting explosives along the lower levels of the base and it wasn't long before the base was covered with C-4 and they met up with the rest and helped defend the plane "Emerald we're ready to blow when you are" Tails stated into the communicator on his wrist.

-With team SRC (Suicidal Rescue Crew)-

"That's good Tails" Emerald responded after slicing a robot and busting down the door to the room where Sapphire was being held "We'll be there shortly" Emerald finished as he got into his battle stance and saw Sapphire on the floor breathing tiredly "EGG-HEAD, WHAT HAPPENED TO SAPPHIRE" Emerald yelled scaring the shit out of him.

"H-H-How, it would take an army to get through my defences" Egg-man stuttered.

"On my own I am a one man military…" Emerald started "With my friends we're a whole fucking defence force" he finished as John walked out.

"Glad you could make it Emerald" he said evilly.

"Why are you working with him, we were FREE" Mephiles yelled. "YOU SAID YOU WERE DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER."

"IT'S A MATTER OF BEING ON THE WINNING TEAM MEPHILES, AND THE WAY I SEE IT THE VICTOR WILL BE DOCTOR EGG-MAN" John explained angrily.

"You heartless bastard" Sonic muttered as he clenched his fist "YOU WANTED TO BE ON THE WINNING TEAM, WELL YOU PICKED…" he started before Emerald rushed past him and knelt beside Sapphire "WRONG" he finished.

"Sapphire, are you ok?" Emerald asked picking the tired half naked hedgehog up. Feeling her heartbeat was all the relief he needed as he got back up.

"I picked wrong you say? Well with my knowledge and Egg-man's designs I managed to make the robot copies stronger be reconstructing them with a titanium-tungsten alloy." John explained with an evil grin.

"Coward" Emerald muttered making heads turn to see the orbs in his back glowing.

"What did you just call me?" John asked aggressively.

"I said YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD, YOU'RE NOT ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN, THIS ALSO REVOLVES AROUND SEXISM DOESN'T IT?" Emerald responded.

"So what if it does?" John asked tauntingly. At this Emerald growled and cut Sapphires chains and handed her to Sonic who gave him a confused look.

"You lot get out of here, if I can give them something to fight I can buy you some time" Emerald explained receiving nods from the group as soon as they were clear of the doorway Emerald cut some support beams creating a wall of rubble where the empty doorway once stood and he turned to face his opponents "Shall we begin?" Emerald asked

-To be continued-

Authors note: Ok that's a wrap for this chapter see you all next time, NO FLAMES but please read and review, and possibly leave some ideas, as mentioned a few tomes now, whether it's a story you just can't seem to start off, an idea for this story or an idea for one of my other stories, I take all ideas into consideration, then you personally can review it and tell me how good a job I'm doing. I'll see you all next chapter, cya.


	22. Chapter 22: checkmate

Chapter 22: Checkmate; or maybe not

We see Emerald facing his new foes in Egg-man's base, the robot copies emerge from behind John who betrayed his family to a) be on the 'winning' team, and b) for the sexist reason of having a daughter instead of a son. "I've already beaten these pieces of shit once" Emerald growled.

"So naïve" John chuckled "They're built with a combination of the two most durable metals alive, you really think you can cut that?"

"A master swordsman can cut through anything" Emerald explained as he got up and quickly rolled out of the way of a chaos spear fired by the Shadow-Android.

"Good luck, I tested this metal, and not even a tank warhead could destroy it" John said with a chuckle at Emeralds 'futile' attempts to take out the robots.

"Big deal, now one sword style…" Emerald started as he leapt to dodge a kick from the robotic clone of Tikal "PHEONIX SHOCKWAVE" He called as a massive blast of energy was fired at the ground creating a powerful shockwave that knocked the robots down. He then charged at the cybernetic copy of Amy, dodged a swing from her hammer and leapt upwards stabbing the lower jaw of the robot, as they both reached the peak Emerald kicked her off and into 'Blaze' sending the robots tumbling into the wall.

"Big deal, you defeated one of…" John starts as he sees Emerald leap off the roof stabbing the two robots.

"Two of them mate, learn to count" Emerald taunted as he charged at Mecha-Cream dodging bullets left right and centre before leaping behind her and stabbing her in the back of the head causing John to growl quietly so that Emerald couldn't see that he was getting on Johns nerves "Three down, only nine more to go" Emerald says giving a cocky grin as he charged at Titan-Knuckles only to be speared by Metal-Sonic as 'Tikal' kicked him in the head causing him to release a groan in agony.

"Too bad you won't make it that far" John snickered as 'Knuckles' joined in slamming his fist repeatedly into Emerald's gut releasing more groans "You were strong, I'll give you that" John taunted as Emerald just smirks as he kicks Metal-Sonic in the balls causing him to release his grip as he then flogged Titan-Knuckles in the jaw and spin kicked the robotic copy of Tikal before cutting a cave in the rubble. He dived into it then rapidly closed off the entrance and wired into Egg-man's mainframe causing his face to appear on the screen.

"I said as long as the others get out of here safe my mission is complete" Emerald said into the communicator making sure Egg-man saw the conversation between him and Tails.

"I won't lose you again Emerald, I WON'T BE THE ONE WHO ABANDONED A FRIEND" Tails cried.

"Fall and detonate soldier, that's an order" Emerald said.

"OK, I'LL GET TO SAFETY, BUT I'M NOT DETONATING UNTIL I KNOW YOU'RE SAFE, YOU'VE BEEN LIKE A BROTHER TO BE EMERALD" Tails cried. He cried even harder when Emerald whipped out his detonator.

"I'll be fine bro, trust me" Emerald whispered as he disabled the communicator "Egg-man!" Emerald called making his head turn to the screen, "My mission is to protect my friends and family at all costs, I was here to save Sapphire, and now I deliver a message saying we will never surrender…" Emerald started tearing up at this point. "While you were occupied on my team I had a group defending our transport, I also had a group deploying explosives around your base, if one sacrifice must be made to win this part of the war, I'll happily take that sacrifice"

"What are you talking about?" John asked as Emerald pulled the trigger causing the lights on the explosives to go green 3 seconds before exploding which was enough time for Emerald to say this final part.

"CHECK MATE MOTHER FUCKERS" Emerald yelled as explosions were triggered over the base.

-With the rest of the team-

Sapphire had woken up to the sound of a loud explosion as she looked back to the base to see a huge mushroom cloud, she then looked around trying to find Emerald. She was about to get up before realising she had practically nothing on she then noticed a red dress on her bed 'Good thing that Tails bought one of my dresses' she thought assuming Tails grabbed it when it was in fact Emerald as she got changed and walked around calling Emerald's name, gradually getting worried every time there was no answer. As you could guess it wasn't long before she found the passenger bay "Where's Emerald?" she asked as everyone looked down. After about five minutes Mephiles stood up and walked her too the observation deck. "Do you know where he is?" she asked again only to get a loud sigh as her answer.

"To claim victory in war, sacrifices must be made…" He started before looking at her confused expression "He said his only mission here is to save you and get us to safety"

"But I vaguely heard Tails refusing to blow the place up" Sapphire said kind of like it was an interrogation resulting in Mephiles biting his lower lip.

"You'd think he was the only one with a detonator" Mephiles said turning to see her worried expression "He detonated the building while he was inside" he finished as tears started rolling down his cheeks "The only positive thing I can hope is that he had something strong enough to shield against the explosion" he said trying to disable the 'water-works'.

"You mean… he's probably dead…again?" Sapphire questioned releasing a small gasp as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"It's the most likely outcome seeing the chance of survival in an explosion that big, even with protection are slim to none" Mephiles says as the plane gets a sudden shock and sirens started wailing "Quick, we need to get to Tails!" Mephiles shouted over the sirens as he grabbed Sapphires arms and ran to the cock-pit "Tails what's the status?" he asked as the others started pouring in.

"I don't know" Tails answered as his sonar showed a big red dot "We're under attack?! ARE YOU KIDDING?" he screamed rhetorically "SONIC, SHADOW, MEPHILES, SILVER GET TO THE HANGAR, TAKE A JET AND FIRE BACK" Tails ordered as he opened up his security screen and saw a massive blimp like object following them with a symbol he never wanted to see again "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO KILL THIS BASTARD?"

"Egg-man again? He must've had some sort of emergency escape hangar" Cream explains

-At the destroyed base-

We see a piece of rubble being moved and Emerald crawling out from the pile 'I wasn't expecting it to be that effective' he thought to himself, he looks up to see what he overheard Egg-man call the 'Egg-Carrier' attacking the 'Blue Typhoon' he then searched for stuff to build something to help him get up there. It wasn't long before managed to find enough parts to build a motorized hang-glider with enough engine power to sustain full powered flight for 3 hours at least he then reactivated his communicator to let the others know of his status before contacting Tails.

-On the blue Typhoon

Sapphire had just collapsed and the diagnosis provided by Tails was malnutrition meaning she wasn't receiving sufficient food. He then received a communication from someone he never thought he'd hear from again "EMERALD? YOU'RE ALIVE?" Tails asked.

"I thought you knew that rubble acts as a good shield from explosions." Emerald explained

"Good to hear you're alive mate" Mephiles said as he shot down another one of Egg-man's anti-air drones "We could really use your help up here, do you need to be picked up?"

"No need for that dad, I managed to salvage enough spare parts for a motorized hang glider, I'm in hot pursuit now" Emerald explained as he attacked an anti-air drone that was about to take Sonic out "Your welcome Sonic"

"Show off" Sonic muttered as he shot down some more drones while narrowly dodged a cannon ball "THIS THING HAS CANNONS?" Sonic yelled as he attacked one of the cannons taking it out.

"I'll be there soon, I just gotta check something on the Blue Typhoon" Emerald says as he lands in the loading bay and runs up to Tails who is still in the cockpit.

"What do you need Emerald?" he asked as he saw his emerald green 'brother' approach.

"I need two things…first where's Sapphire?"

"Worry about that later, she'll be fine Emerald, right now we need all the help we can get to get away from here in one piece" Tails sighed with slight irritation "Priorities mate, what's the second"

"You remember that project I asked you about a few months ago?"

-Flashback (day before 'the first battle')-

"Hey Tails" Emerald called as he caught up to his twin-tailed friend.

"What's up Emerald?" Tails asked

"You said you know how to build things right? Because I have a request."

"Where are the blueprints and I'll see what I can do"

"I don't really have blueprints but you could take notes on what I want" Tails instantly grabbed a notebook and pen.

"Ok Emerald, go for it"

"Ok, I was thinking a motorised flight suit"

"Any specifics I should know about?"

"Yea, I want to have this device for my whole life so the metal it would be made from must me extremely durable yet easy to move in" Emerald explained "And expandable joints are a must"

"Ok, is that all?" Tails asked after he got the notes down.

"While wearing this I want to be able to increase altitude as well, that is all"

"Ok, I'll start on that as soon as I get home" Tails answered as he walked of waving goodbye

-End flashback-

"Of course, I built it but for this scenario I think you'll need something bigger, I recently watched Iron-Man and that inspired me, come on I'll show you, Cream, keep an eye on things until I get back"

"Ok Tails" Cream called as the two friends walked to another part of the ship which contained a suit of armour.

"Ok, I give you the Mark 1, it comes with basic weaponry, thrusters on the feet, and it is made of a compound that is heavily resistant to light firepower (Picture a Sonic the hedgehog version of Iron-Man (I do not own the design for this suit of armour)) and that part in the centre, is its power source, in honour of Tony Stark/Iron man I call it the arc reactor, at this point in time that is not a weapon, but I have plans for the future." Tails explained. "So what's your opinion?" Emerald grinned before he gave his response.

"Has it been tested yet?" Emerald asked.

"Nope and that reminds me, you can keep it, and if you want, I can build more suits for you, heck I could teach you a few tricks of the trade so you can build your own if you like"

"Alright"

"So…"

"Let's suit up then" Emerald said as he pushed a button on the suit allowing it to open and enclose himself in the armour.

"Mind you, it's not completely indestructible" Tails explained "And the CPU responds to the first person, in this case hedgehog to use it, you can name it"

"I'll worry about that later" Emerald said as he got used to manoeuvring the suit. After a few minutes he got used to the added weight of the armour and took off into battle blasting at every air-borne drone that crossed his path and laying waste to it "Hey, I'm pretty good with handling this thing" Emerald said as he shot down another drone before getting hit in the chest by a cannon disabling the armour releasing a small groan of agony as he fell.

"Come on, reactivate, REACTIVATE" and just before he hit the ground the thruster rebooted "That was close… Computer?" Emeralds said an almost humanoid voice responded.

"Yes sir?" The voice said.

"Give me a damage report, power level, armour integrity, everything" Emerald ordered

"Power level at 65%"

"That's not bad"

"Warning Armour integrity at 20%"

"Well this is only mark 1…but that's not good. Patch me into the team's communications" Emerald ordered as the computer patched Emerald into the team's communication channel.

"Emerald, I saw you go down are you alright?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine" Emerald responded, "Those cannons are powerful though armour is already down to 20%" Emerald said as he took off again "Sonic, and anyone else who is in the planes if you see a flying robot that's bigger than the others do not engage that's me"

"Roger that" they all responded

-With Egg-man-

"DR EGG-MAN?" a little robot with a jetpack asked.

"BOKKUN WHY ARE YOU INTERUPTING MY WATCHING OF MY VICTORY?" Egg-man yelled

"It's just that, our scouts reported seeing Emerald alive and well, we believe he was in that suit of armour we shot down not too long ago" Bokkun looked out to see it back in the air "Which wasn't down for the count"

"CURSES" Egg-man roared as he activated the loudspeakers "ALL UNITS FOCUS FIRE ON THE BIG ROBOT SUIT, I WANT THAT THING OUT OF THE SKY PERMENANTLY"

-To be continued-

Authors note: Thanks for reading guys I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as I've said a million times before if you don't like my story then don't read it, don't just flame the shit out of it. I accept constructive criticism though, follow and review, I may start working on one of my One piece fan fictions again, and maybe start working on my remake of Turning the tables of lovesickness but we'll see what happens, until next time bye-bye, also let me know what you think of the whole iron man idea, if you were paying attention earlier tails asked an opened ended question in relation to the suits, you reviews will make the final decision, between this chapter and next chapter, it will be a majority vote so leave your opinion if you like the idea review saying yes, if not then review with a no answer, I am working on making my stories better just so you know. Peace out peeps.


	23. Chapter 23: Sending a message

Chapter 23: Sending a message, Destroy the Egg carrier

Updated: 11-1-16

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it but here I am with my newest chapter I hope you enjoy reading, I own nothing apart from the story and my 2 OC's. The Sonic Team is owned by Sega. Also be sure to check out my newest series, the prequel to this series, Emerald X Sapphire origins, and my other new story HOTD X One-piece crossover, anyway on with the story.

"FUCK ME DEAD" Emerald sighed as he took off away from the swarming robots.

"Emerald, I just double checked the blueprints for the suit, it turns out the main weapons are two arm-mounted flame throwers and a manually deployed rocket launcher, it's deployed manually because your suit doesn't have enough power to fire it" Tails explained through the earpiece he gave Emerald before the mission started.

"Not a good time Tails" Emerald sighed as he turned around and started punching the robots before taking off again "I could use a hand whoever's not busy" Emerald called as the mini combat fighters whatever they are started mowing down the robots "Much obliged Emerald said as he just figured out the vulnerable point of the robots, an exposed circuit system underneath the drones, "I'll take it from here" Emerald said as he flew at another wave head on before diving under them looking up and burning the circuits causing a system overheat "I can't believe that worked" Emerald said with a short laugh as the last of the drones were taken out.

"SEND IN THE FIGHTER JETS" Egg-man's voice boomed as a group of jets were launched from the Egg-carrier with one targeting each of our heroes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, WHATS THE STATUS COMPUTER" Emerald yelled.

"WARNING, CRITICAL POWER LEVEL"

"Fuck" Emerald muttered "My weapons aren't strong enough to take care of them without a vulnerable point" and with that he took off with his opponent hot on his tail "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck"

"Hey Emerald, have you heard of chicken?" Mephiles keyed in clearly having a bit of a struggle with his jet.

"THESE AREN'T CHICKENS THEY'RE JETS" Emerald yelled.

"No the game, chicken" Mephiles explained. As Emerald smirked on the other end, not that he could see it.

"Now I gotcha, I like how you think" Emerald smirked as he dropped down and flew straight under the jet as Mephiles headed straight towards him "Hold..." Emerald stated as they fast approached "Hold..." he repeated as the gap closed.

"LOW BATTERY SHUT DOWN" the computer called as the gap was 5 meters wide. Emerald tilted his body down as Mephiles copied at 1 meter width.

"NOW" Emerald yelled as they plummeted to the ground the jets colliding above, Emerald then took off the helmet "Out of power dad, mind giving me a lift to the typhoon" Emerald asked.

"No worries mate" Mephiles responded as he directed his vehicle underneath Emerald so that Emerald fell on top of it and was carried to the Typhoon's landing bay where he took the armour off and headed to Tails who was waiting.

"Ok Tails, I need my other project" Emerald ordered.

"Why? We can just get out of here" Tails asked confused.

"Possibly blown to bits if those cannons aren't taken out" Emerald pointed out which led to a sigh from the twin-tailed fox.

"There's no fuel in it" Tails warned.

"Then I suppose I'll need a lift to the drop zone and 'borrow' some fuel on the way out" Emerald said cheekily as Tails reluctantly handed over the modified flight suit.

"Just be careful okay?" Tails asked.

"I promise I'll be back" Emerald assured as he looked towards his father whilst equipping the suit "Got enough fuel for one more ride?"

"Just enough to make it to your position and back" Mephiles responded with a smile as Emerald drew his swords.

"Then let's roll" Emerald said as he took position in the front left of the plane while Mephiles climbed in the driver seat and took off. Once above the drop zone Emerald gave the all clear as he jumped off and landed softly in an understory of the hangar "I'm in, and so far no problems" Emerald keyed in before an alarm blared.

"UNAUTHORISED ORGANIC LIFE FORM DETECTED IN SUB-SECTION HANGAR, ALL UNITS SEEK AND DESTROY"

"For fuck sake" Emerald muttered as he ran to the first cannon before slicing it in half and kicking it out the canyoneering deck. As multiple robots converged on his position "108 POUND PHEONIX" Emerald yelled as a spiral of energy was fired from his blades mowing down the robots and temporarily clearing a path to the next cannon before repeating the process for another 15 cannons "How are things looking so far Tails."

"Not good, a scan of the ship shows that he has 10 Anti-air platforms with 5 turrets on each" Tails explained "We're taking heavy fire"

"I'll take them out then, but first…" Emerald starts as he uses a fuel pump to 'borrow' some of Egg-man's fuel "Gotta get some gas" he finishes as the pumping process is complete as he runs to the top immediately spotting the closest AAT tower and running towards it cutting down robots that got in his way. Once reached he got into a battle stance in the centre of the turrets "DRAGON TWISTER" he yelled as a spiral of energy circulated his body before being unleashed into a tempest destroying the platform.

-With Egg-man-

We see the fat-ass too busy watching the blue Typhoon getting hammered by his turrets to notice that all the cannons and one of the platforms have been destroyed "That's right, run little piggies run, here comes the big bad wolf" Egg-man teased laughing maniacally before the jet-pack robot we now know as Bokkun entered.

"DR EGG-MAN, BAD NEWS" the robot called causing the man to grumble.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" Egg-man yelled

"Recent maintenance reports show all of the cannons destroyed and missing along-side one AAT platform destroyed, these are just in a few moments ago" the robot explained in a high pitched voice which made the Dr; even angrier

"COMPUTER CHECK SURVEILANCE OF THE WHOLE SHIP" Egg-man ordered as multiple screens came up with one of them showing Emerald cutting down robots on his way to the next tower "GRRR" next thing we know Egg-man hits a big red button "KILL THAT RODENT, DO NOT LET HIM TAKE DOWN ANOTHER ANTI-AIR TOWER OR I'LL SELL YOU ALL FOR SCRAP" Egg-man yelled as every robot on the ship converged to that one screen.

-With Emerald-

'Think that'll stop me' Emerald thought with a smirk as all his surroundings in a small area went black as he put two of his swords away and ran straight for the front central robot "One sword style…" Emerald started before his blade came down cutting the robot clean in half "GREAT DRAGON SHOCK" he called as a shockwave with enough force to create a large crevice in the concrete surface was launched in front of him and another two with the same force to either side causing a large number of Egg-man's units to be lost with a single tactic before running to the next tower and performing another dragon twister technique to destroy that tower and repeating the process another eight times until all Egg-man's defences were destroyed. "Now to send a message" Emerald said as he ran to the engine room.

"Emerald" Tails keyed in "If you take out the main power core the ship will fall and you along with it, we've already sent our message so get out of there"

"Sure we sent our message, but what's a message besides a few words without a little added reinforcement" Emerald smirked as he went bezerk in the Engine room. Just before cutting the surveilance cable he looked into the camera before speaking. "I came here to deliver a message and here it is, no matter where you attack, when you attack, how many robots you bring to the table or what kind of robots they are, we will be there, and we will kick your ass into next week" Emerald said before cutting the surveilance cable then cutting the main power core 'Now to get out of here' as Emerald approaches the front of the flying fortress two battle mechs charged out from the corner of his eyes and knocked him down as the fortress started to fall to the ground below.

"Great just what i needed" Emerald said to himself as he back-stepped numerous times before the critical altitude warning blared at 1000 feet "Well shit" Emerald said re-drawing his swords "Three sword style..." he stares as he rotates his hand held blades in opposite directions (One clockwise, one anti clockwise) until they were rotating fast enough that a roaring wind could be heard. The mechs came closer intil Emerald smirked "THREE THOUSAND WORLDS" he launched himself forwards slicing through both of them as 500 feet was called. he bolted up to the front as the ship was tilting backwards. he reached the pinnicle as 100 feet was called. the angle of the ship made it difficult. he leapt up and activated the motor on his flight suit just as the Egg-carrier hit the ground . the shock-waves from the explosion sending him flying upwards causing him to spiral out of control. back on the Typhoon no-one saw Emerald make it and the explosion woke Sapphire up again. Mustering up as much strength as she could she stumbled out of the room and to the hangar where everyone except Emerald was waiting.

Sonic who had heard her approach turned back to face her with an upset look before shaking his head. "I'm sorry" was all he could say to her before she broke down, at least until a thud was heard from the front of the Blue Typhoon "Did anyone else hear that?" Sonic asked before the group ran to the front of the jet to se Emerald flat ahainst the wind-shield.

"Hey guys, mind letting me in?" he asked as Tails pushed a button removing the wind-shield for a split second yet long enough for Emerald to fall through faceplanting as he landed. "Thanks" a muffled response sounded before Emerald got up to see Sapphire walking towards him 'I deserve whats coming' Emerald thought to himself as his shoulder was met with a powerful punch "Yep, deserved that"

"That was for Dying on me" Sapphire said in a tired tone before punching him again slightly harder "That was for making me think you were dead...TWICE" Sapphire yelled the last bit as she readied a kick for the nethers.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, maybe leave them alone" Emerald stuttered covering his genitalia while Sapphire walked towards him and locked lips. Once it was over Emerald was stunned "WHAA..."

"That was for being there when I needed you most" Sapphire finished as she turned and headed to her quarters to get some more rest leaving Emerald just standing there in shock for the rest of the trip home.

-To be continued-

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, to be honest I had this chapter already written up and ready to submit before I lost my last USB, Just remember to vote on whether or not you want the Iron-man idea to stay, majority rules by the time I have my next chapter for this series ready to upload. Oh, and a guest mentioned that Knuckles and Tikal are related, yet I've seen many fics with this pairing, not that I'm judging, so let's just say for the sake of argument in this 'universe' they aren't. Anyway see ya next chapter read and review.


	24. Chap 24: Catch? Emerald's past revealed

Chapter 24: Catch? Emerald's past revealed

A/N: What's up guys, I'm back with another chapter for this fanfiction and I'm running low on Ideas, this is where I could really use your help, I've decided to keep the Iron man suit idea though it will rarely be used, instead Tails builds the suits and teaches Emerald a few tricks of the trade after giving him a device that... actually, that's all I'm saying, I'm not going to ruin the story for you. But please read and review, I'm trying to Improve the story to lower the number of negative reviews and if you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know and I'll see what I can do, most likely I'll try and find a way to incorperate it into the story to see if it makes an improvement. But for now, just enjoy the chapter. (Which hopefully you will).

-Three weeks after the last battle-

The crew is in history class learning about the legend of the eighth emeralds once again and by this point, pretty much the whole school knew about Emerald "...So the legend says that if the warrior is reborn he comes back 2 times stronger than he was when he died..." the teacher continued explaining before he was interuppted.

"BULLSHIT" Emerald coughed. "I don't judge your knowledge teach because most of what you're saying is true but theres a few facts you might want to check with me being the 'warrior' you're talking about"

"Ok then Emerald, if you're going to interrupt my lesson perhaps you can enlighten us on what I'm getting wrong" the teacher sneered as Emerald gladly stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"If you insist Ma'am" the green hero said as he took his place at the front of the class and cleared his throat "First and foremost, my power doubling when I die , that's a myth. Don't get me wrong I still have tremendous strength but once I am reborn so to speak, my 'power level' as it's called gets cut in half" Emerald explained as eyes widened "Second is about chaos reconstruction itself, More often than not It only activates once, however it depends on the purity of you're heart at you're death, If you by some miricle die with an evil mindset with these emeralds, which has happened on extremely rare occassions. It won't work." Emerald continued "The emeralds will disintergrate and reform at an ancient temple watching and waiting for someone of worth, there is still a limit to how many times it activates though"

"And do you know how many it is?" a student asked

"I cant say for sure but I did some digging and found that the most number of times it has been accomplished is 3" Emerald replied "So despite the facts that the ancient warrior appears as a god, there are drawbacks for such power, I am strong, but I'm not invincible" Emerald concluded as he headed back to his seat leaving a dumbstruck teacher in his wake a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Class dissmissed" the teacher said in a daze as everyone left to get some lunch.

-Lunch table with the crew-

"So Emerald was everything you said true?" Amy asked

"There's no point in lying about it" the green hero responded taking another bite of his food.

"So that means you're only half as strong now as you were originally?" Blaze questioned.

"That's right"

"Did you want one of my weapons to help you?" Cream asked causing Emerald to chuckle.

"Nah, you keep it, like I said, I may only be half as strong ability wise, but my physical attributes remain the same, besides I prefer working with swords" Emerald answered looking down to his blade of chaos. "Do you guy's remember when we first met, how I told you that I made them myself?" he asked reciving nods from the group "Well, that was partially a lie, I did make them, but not on my own, but you need to hear the full story of my blade of chaos to understand."

"Then maybe you can tell us what you're talking about" Knuckles said with a confused expression.

"If you insist, it all started just after my dad abandoned me and Silver we were living in a small forest village back then, we put ourselves up for adoption being unable to cope alone, Silver was adopted by a wealthy looking family, and I, a humble Blacksmith" Emerald started.

-flashback 15 years ago (Emerald is 18 and never had a formal education) (Starting with egg-man's threat)-

(Emerald doesn't remember anything before 'the attack' he's going off his fathers memories)

In a dense forest we see a younger version of Mephiles running and panting, heavily bruised because he had barely survived an attack from Eggman and was currently going to his house. He reached the village and ran straight to his house to hear a gunshot before crashing the door down and witnessing a group of small robot's holding a shaking 3 year old Emerald and a barely talking 9 month old Silver who was crying.

"Ah welcome home Mephiles" Eggman sneered as the black hedgehog dropped to his knees.

"What was that gunshot?" Mephiles growled in response.

"Well I got tired of waiting so I decided to kill someone" the fat man explained simply causing Mephiles' eyes to shoot open before he got up to charge at Eggman with a dark aura surrounding his body.

"YOU FAT BASTARD" he roared as eggman drew 2 pistols and aimed them at the heads of the kids.

"Now Now, don't be so rash" Eggman smirked as the hedgehog froze in place "I come with a buisiness offer. You work for me, and I'll let your kids go"

"They won't be able to survive on their own, I don't want to do this but, am I allowed to bring them with me?" Mephiles growled through gritted teeth.

"What do you think I run a day-care service, no you can not bring them with, You either leave them, or they die, it's you're call!" Eggman growled back.

After a long hard think Mephiles made a decision.

"Alright... you win, Just let me get my stuff" Mephiles sighed in defeat as he went upstairs to the bedroom and saw the lifeless body of Crystal, the mother of the kids, on the bed. He started tearing up and went towards her "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect them, I'm a horrible excuse for a father, and a husband" he sighed as tears hit her body "I hope our boys do a better job than I did" he finished as he got up and packed his stuff before he carried her bridal style down the stairs leaving Eggman confused "I want to give her a proper burial, so she knows I cared about her" he requested

"Fine but the second it's over we're leaving"

"Fine"

-3 days later-

The funeral is complete and Mephiles disappeared without a trace leaving the kids in front of his house with an adoption sign, it wasn't even 24 hours before Emerald reluctantly let Silver go and he was taken in by a blacksmith. The workshop wasn't much but it was better than nothing, he spent 5 years learning tricks of the trade and collecting rare and durable minerals to make swords it wasn't long before he knew what was good and what wasn't.

-5 years later-

Emerald is now 8 years old and it's his first time making a sword, he decided to use some refined blue steel (An extremely durable and valuable metal in this universe) to make the blade of a classic katanna with the help and guidance of the blacksmith we now know as Jackson, after a few minutes the blade was done.

"That's a mighty fine blade for your first time Emerald" the orange quilled echidna praised.

"Thank you sir" the emerald hero replied as he got to work on a black leather hilt with intricate gold designs, but he stuffed up and the whole hilt was soon made of gold which earned another appraisal from Jackson saying he had never considered it, within no time at all the sword was complete and fit with a price tag "My work?" Emerald said sadly.

"Look, son we're a blacksmith facility, we don't make swords for ourselves, we make the weapons, and we sell them to make a profit" Jackson explained to the upset hedgehog.

"I know but...it's my first sword, I thought it will always be by my side"

"It will always be your first sword...tell you what, how about you become a swordsman, I've watched you for a while now and you're pretty skilled, get some experience then if it's still here, I'll give it to you for half price, there's a dojo just down the road, you can take a break and check it out if you want I'll look after things here" Jackson offered

"Ok, I'll be back soon" Emerald said with a smile as he ran off accidentally running into someone "I'm sorry sir" he said bowing to the older man before running off into the directon instructed.

"Kid's these days" Jackson said with a small laugh "So full of life, anyway welcome sir what can I do for you"

the older man looked at the blacksmith with a smile, "My Grand-daughter here has reached the age of our agreement before she can use a real sword, what is the best sword you have?" the greying hedgehog asked as he brought a far younger red female hedgehog from behind him.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, my apprentice you just met has a knack for finding good materials" Jackson started as he reached for the blade Emerald made this morning "This one was made by him just this morning, it's the best we have in stock right now" he finished causing the eyes of both customers to widen.

"That young lad crafted that blade? was it his first time?"

"Yes as a mater a fact it was, I admit I helped out a little but it's his work none the less"

"We'll take it, now we have to get back to my dojo, classes start soon" the old hedgehog stated stunning the blacksmith as the transaction was made "Is a sheathe included?"

"Of course" Jackson replied as he grabbed a gold leather sheathe "Here you go"

"Thank you very much, come along now Ruby"

"Coming" the little red hedgehog replied as she followed her grand-father.

-10 mins later in front of the dojo-

Emerald saw the sign saying closed and decided to wait a while, he's been waiting 10 minutes now before he let out a sigh "Well this was a waste of time" Emerald said as he got up and was about to walk off.

"What was a waste of time young man?" the elderly voice asked causing Emerald to spin around and see the old man he ran into earlier

"I was going to challenge someone in this dojo to see wether or not I should join" Emerald explained.

"Then why not challenge my grand daughter, I actually run this place" the elder spoke with a warm smile as he unlocked the door, It was then that Emerald noticed the sword in the young girls hands, but instead of attacking her for it, he decided to play it cool even though he was upset on the inside.

"That sword..." Emerald started causing the other two to freeze "That was made just this morning wasn't it?"

"That's what the blacksmith said, he also gave you credit for it, I must say it's impressive for your first sword ever made" the dojo master commented "What's your name"

"My name is Emerald and that blacksmith is actually my adopted father, I've been with him so long now that I can't even remember my flesh and blood father" Emerald said saddening at the memory he refused to share.

"That is a heart breaking story" the elder said sadly "Well are you going to challenge or not?"

"I'll do it, I've studied various swordsmanship styles"

-on the battle field-

"Can I use as many as I need?" Emerald asked.

"Go right ahead" sensei replied once Ruby had her sword in hand. Emerald then decided to take two, one in each hand.

"Bow to the gods" the instructor said as the two bowed towards a wall "Now to each other" they bowed once again to each other before sliding into battle position "Begin" then after a really short battle Emerald was knocked out by a blow to the top of the head, waking up a few seconds later with a groan to see the teacher walking towards him.

"You're leaving yourself open when you attack, if you chose to train here, we can over come that" the sensei proposed.

"I'd like that" Emerald replied. Later that night Emerald told Jackson he wanted to be a volunteer at the forge so he could have more time to train to which he accepted.

-5 months later-

Emerald declared a rematch with Ruby now that he was officially the strongest male in the dojo, after competing with 10 others excluding the adults which he also managed to beat. the match was closer this time but the outcome was the same.

"Damnit" Emerald muttered, "two's not enough I'm going to invent my own swordsmanship skill...I'll call it... Santoryu or THREE SWORD STYLE" Emerald called catching the attention of everyone in the dojo who turned to see him leaving with three training swords. this is it, even if I have to become the world's greatest swordsman to do it, I will become strong enough to avenge my family.

-5 years of extreme training later-

Emerald was by no means a string bean any more like he was before, he now had a perfect build, all the girls in town loved him but he said he was saving himself for someone special, who it was he never mentioned, truth be told he had actually fallen in love with Ruby for pushing him so hard to become as strong as he was today, today he planned to have another rematch before telling her in a private place but when he entered there was a memorial for...Ruby.

"W-What's going on here?" the green hero asked as everyone looked at him.

"Ruby has gone missing, all we found during our search was her beloved sword" Sensei replied as he started tearing up.

"But she's not dead right?" Emerald questioned in a worried tone.

"We don't know, we're assuming the worst since we could not find her body" one of the students replied causing Emerald to drop everything he had in his hands including a bouquet of flowers before he ran into the forest demolishing tree branches and anything else he could reach, one name came to mind once he heard the news...eggman the one person he never forgot.

-5 hours later-

The service was complete and Emerald had been called to the dojo while everyone else was dismissed. "We saw what you dropped earlier Emerald" the teacher stated staring at a picture on the wall "What made you fall in love with my grand-daughter?" knowing he had to be honest Emerald took a deep breath.

"To be honest it started when we first met, we became great freinds and the strongest rivals. I had always wanted to find out what happened to my family and I knew I had to be strong as I could get in order to retreive that information. What cinched my feelings for her though was that I wouldn't be as strong as I was without her beating me all the time, wether she was there or not, she was pushing me to be the best, we promised each other that one of us would become the worl's strongest swordsman after one of our matches, she beat herself up because she was a girl and probably could never do it" Emerald explained tearing up "I ask but one favour"

"And what is that?"

"To get me started on that promise, may I please have that sword? It is of my own design, and I know she's not dead, when I find her, I will give it to her so...please?" Emerald begged holding back his tears. the Sense gave a warm smile at at the young blacksith's resolve before placing the sword in his lap.

"It's yours, treat it well" he replied as he stood up and left the room.

-Present day-

"After that Jackson called me to the forge and gave me these two" Emerald finished as he placed the other two blades on the table realising there was a mix of shock and boredom around the table.

"What happened to the red head?" Rouge asked

"I never found her, but I'm not giving up hope" Emerald stated firmly planting his fist on the table.

"How do you know she's out there?" Sapphire asked

"I can feel it in my gut" Emerald commented as the bell rang and they went to class unaware of the spy bot that was just outside the cafeteria.

-In a lair that's currently under construction-

"So Big Green likes the red-head" Eggman mussed stroking his moustache "This may work better than I had hoped" he said with an evil laugh.

-to be continued-

A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS. phew that was alot of work for one day, so there's more to Emerald that meets the eye ey? and what did Eggman mean by that, Just what is he planning?...DON'T ASK ME I DON'T GIVE SPOILERS. anyway read and review, don't be afraid to leave some ideas you might like to see. also just to point out that kiss at the end of the last chapter was just a thank you, Sapphire is scared that she pushed too far during their first argument, and Emerald has mixed emotions, what will hapen? Also this is no longer a sequel to my origin series fic for those who don't read it and didn't get the memo. One more thing, I decided you guys were right, those who said Emerald is too strong were right, so I decided to go physics guy and decided that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, essentially, if I'm going to have a really strong OC, then I better create some equally devistating draw backs, let me know how you think I went with my decision to make Emerald a bit weaker (Does he need to be any weaker, or a bit more strength can't hurt). Well that's all for now, so until next time -power gets cut out-


	25. Chap 25:A fated battle Emerald vs Ruby

Chapter 25: a fated reunion battle, Emerald vs Ruby

A/N: Hey what's up guy's I'm back with yet another chapter for this meh rated fanfiction story, I'm working on making it better I promise and your feedback and ideas help alot with this story even though I've had none, I'm still waiting on enough reviews to say wether or not you guys want to see Iron Emerald again, but despite the little to no ideas that are coming through to me I'm managing to provide a new chapter for this story as often as possible which, when I take into account new chapters for my other stories can take up to 2 months and I apologize for the wait if that's too long. Also I recently learned about the fourth wall and I want to know if you guy want me to start breaking it in my stories. One more thing this story is coming close to it's end. I don't know how many more chapters it's going to have, but it's probably getting close, I want to know if you guys want me to do a sequel series to this, I'm thinking about it but I want your opinions, If I get enough votes for yes then I will make a sequel to this story that will hopefully start off and be overall better than this one. That is all, now on with the story.

-3:30pm. school's training area for Sonic and freinds-

It has been at least a month since their last contact with doctor fatass, and about a week since the group found out the true story behind Emerald's blades, Everyone was taking it easy with their training by just doing their regular routines and resting when they wanted to, well, everyone except Emerald, he was training like a bat out of hell, experimenting with new techniques, pushing himself out of his comfort zone, and more importantly pushing his body until the verge of collapse, or in most cases till collapse.

"Emerald, you need to just calm down, we haven't heard any news from egg-man in at least a month or two, you should use this time to rest and hang out with your freinds and family" Mephiles advised putting a hand on the young green hedgehog's shoulder once Emerald was leaning in one of his swords for support.

"No thanks, it's not that I don't want to hang out with you guys, it's just-" Emerald started before he was interrupted.

"Emerald, your pushing your body too hard" Tails added as everyone else said something in agreement.

"Your freinds are right son" Mephiles comfirmed "What is keeping you from just chilling with your freinds"

"Think about it, we haven't heard any news from fatass in over a month, and if I know Egg-man, and I'm fairly sure I do, that can only mean that he's planning something big, something that I feel I have to be ready for" Emerald explained through heavy breaths.

"Emerald actually has the right Idea" Mr Greenwood said as he entered the scene "Though I would appreciate it if you didn't tax your body too much Emerald, the last thing you want is to feel absolutely shattered when Egg-man does attack next"

"I guess your right" Emerald breathed as he walked over and took a seat "I just don't want this to be like my first confrontation with Egg-man, I mean, I DIED FOR FUCK SAKE. I guess I'll call it a day and head home to get some rest" and with that Emerald left the building.

"As for the rest of you guys, I would also appreciate it if you half followed Emerald's example and trained a bit harder" Mr greenwood stated cooly as the others nodded and went back to training.

-9:00pm Emerald's house-

Emerald was on his bed tossing and turning, clearly not having the best sleep, let's see what's going on inside his mind.

-Enter dreamscape-

Emerald was running in complete emptieness, Images of corpses gliding past him, they were his freinds, and they clearly had a battle with a swordsman. Egg-man had attacked them while Emerald was asleep, knowing the strength of his freinds he decided the best thing he could do was a tactical retreat, he was running and eventually he tripped, hearing Egg-man's laugh sound behind him only pissed him off so he decided to make a final stand against Egg-man's creation.

"ALRIGHT FATASS I WANT ANSWERS, HOW DID YOU BUILD A ROBOT OF THAT CALIBRE COMPARED TO ALL THE JUNK HEAPS YOU MADE IN THE PAST, AND WHERE DID YOU GET THE MATERIALS?" Emerald screamed in rage only to be pissed off when Egg-man looked confused "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME" his most recent outburst causing the doctor to laugh confusing Emerald as well as pissing him off even further.

"Please don't give me so much credit, after all...It wasn't a robot that did that to your freinds" Egg-man admitted following his statement with a sinister tone and smile. Sensing an attacker Emerald quickly turned around and blocked shocked when he saw a familiar red female swordsman.

"R-Ruby?" Emerald questioned as the figure only smiled taking opportunity of his distraction she bounced back and went in for the killing blow cutting Emerald clean in half.

"Excellent work, you have now been promoted to personal body guard" Egg-man laughed ending the dream

-Exit dreamscape-

Emerald woke up in a cold sweat before patting hands all over his body to make sure he was still in one piece it was now 7:30 am Meaning Emerald had to get ready for school, the nightmarish vision still fresh in his memory

-one week later-

Emerald has been suffering that same nightmare day after day and his freinds had picked up on the fact that something was up, the only people who knew about the dream were Shadow, Mephiles, and Mr Greenwood, it was interfering with his sleeping patterns which wasn't good so Mr Greenwood gave him a day off to rest up, it was now 3:30pm and Emerald was now awake after a peaceful nap which left him feeling fresh and recharged, he was about to get some food when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"EMERALD, YOU NEED TO GET TO THE SCHOOL NOW" Knuckles' voice came

"Why?"

"IT'S EGG-MAN, HE'S ATTACKING WITH AN ARMY OF ROBOT SAMURAI'S" Knuckles yelled causing Emerald to drop his phone grab his swords then bolt to the school

-5 mins later-

The scene at the school was hectic, it pretty much looked like as soon as one Robot was destroyed ten more show up out of nowhere which lead to the group starting to become overwhelmed, but just when all seemed lost the sound of one of Emerald calling a new attack could be heard. Egg-man was also commanding his self proclaimed biggest and baddest mech yet, the size of a 5 storey building and composing of extremely thick layers of titanium-tungtsen fused alloy with some generations 5-6 military classed weaponry, extremely heavy duty that I could write a whole chapter about it, but I'm not going to.

"DRAGONS DANCE, SACRED PHEONIX" Emerald yelled as a wave of bluish green energy was fired sweeping across the whole area of the battlefield clearing out all of the robots "I knew you were planning something Egg-head but I wasn't expecting it to be so pathetic, wich means one of two things, one you've really lost you're touch, or two, you knew I would wipe all of them out and they were just decoys to bring me into play where you have something else planned" Emerald explained as he slid into battle position with only one sword drawn.

"Hmm, you're sense is stronger than ever, it's the second option, I have someone very special arranged to wipe you off the face off the earth" Egg-man explained leaving Emerald confused over the 'someone' part.

'What the hell is he talking about 'someone'?' Emerald mentally questioned 'WAIT HE CAN'T MEAN...'

"There's no need for introductions you two should know each other very well" Egg-man laughed as Emerald's danger sense went off.

"SONIC" Emerald yelled as he pushed Sonic out of the way and got into defensive position just in time to save the cobalt hero and block the attack of a red female swordsman "It just had to be her" Emerald sighed. The attacker had quills with a shade of red that could put a pure ruby to shame, you couldn't see her eyes but she was wearing a white tank top accompanied by a set of blue sports shorts and black sneakers, she was weilding a single katana, with a black hilt which had gold carvings within the hilt itself, the blade itself was black with red along the edge, mind you the red was not blood .

"Hello Emerald" the attacker said with a sinister tone as a set of chocolate brown eyes met his Emerald green ones.

"R-Ruby...WHAT HAS THAT FATASS DONE TO YOU? THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL" Emerald snapped in a combination of rage and worry.

"He didn't do anything...you did this to me" the red female stated shocking Emerald long enough for her to almost land a fatal counter attack, Emerald's quick thinking snapped him out of it and gave him enough time to react by blocking.

"Do you care to explain" Emerald said with a tone where you could literally feel the intensity and focus in his voice.

"Sure, I spent years waiting for you to come and save me, I was in one of the holding cells in his base at Mystic Ruins, I had a view of the security where I was, I saw everything you did" Ruby began causing Emerald's eyes to widen as she spoke. "When I saw you I tried screaming so you would hear me, I thought you were there to help me only to find that you were there for that blue slut" This statement causes Sapphire to storm forward.

"STAND DOWN SAPPHIRE, I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF MY FREINDS BEING CALLED THAT EITHER BUT I NEED TO HEAR THIS, I need to know where I went wrong." Emerald yelled whilst maintaining eye contact with his current opponent "Also, this is a fight I have to fight alone" this caused Sapphire to freeze and reluctantly relax. "Now continue"

"I didn't think much of it because I gathered you would still come for me, but I was wrong, as soon as I saw your face come up on all the cameras I knew something was up, next thing I know, one of Egg-man's goons is escorting me to this thing known as the egg-carrier" Ruby continued "Then the place blew up, same thing happened on the ship only this time it was an escape pod, I thought you had died for which I was dissapointed because that ment I couldn't kill you myself. So I joined up with him as a way to get back at you by killing your friends" she finished causing Emerald to growl.

"Go on" Emerald said through gritted teeth.

"Then I heard you were still alive so I trained harder for this day, the day I could get you back for abandoning your so called 'friend'" the female swordsman concluded. the story caused Emerald to snap launching a counter attack which was blocked with relative ease.

"YOU THINK I LEFT YOU THERE ON PURPOSE? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT, I'VE ALWAYS CONSIDERED YOU A FRIEND, I GUARANTEE THAT IF I KNEW YOU WERE THERE I WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU TOO" Emerald snapped as he launched another counter attack which was blocked once again "I SPENT JUST AS MANY YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU AS YOU SPENT IN A PRISON CELL, WETHER YOU BELIVE IT OR NOT I'VE ALWAYS CONSIDERED YOU A FRIEND, AND I STILL DO"

"LIES" Ruby screamed as it was her turn to attack while Emerald blocked "IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU WOULD HAVE KEPT THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ALWAYS BE THERE IF I NEED YOU" once again a clash of metal sounded as this time they both attacked "BESIDES YOU NEVER CONSIDERED ME A FRIEND, YOU HATED ME"

"NOT TRUE, I HATED THE FACT THAT NO MATTER WHAT I DID I COULDN'T BEAT YOU" Emerald screamed as they both leapt back "As much as I don't want to fight you, you leave me no choice" Emerald said as he drew his other two blades shocking the red swordswoman "You tried to hurt my friends, no my family, and for that I'm not holding back, your lucky you had time to train, because this style is what would have been used if we ended up having that match years ago, I invented it myself, santoryu, or three sword style" Emerald explained as he slid into battle position "Truth be told, if your father was right in assuming that you were dead, you would have had the honour of being the only person I lost to" Emerald stated tightening his grip as Ruby charged in with a stabbing manouver ready.

Emerald charged forward at the same time both of them meeting in the middle, a loud clash between blades signified that Emerald succesfully blocked the attack, then the true battle begun, attacking each other at a blinding speed, their speeds were evenly matched. Let's put this into perspective, they were moving fast enough that they were pretty much invisible, you had to follow the sound to the best of your ability in order to find out where they were. This continued for a good 20 minutes, at the end of which they both met in the middle once again in a battle for dominance, the impact was enough to emit a massive shockwave around the two, after a battle for dominance lasting about two and a half minutes they were both forced back away from each other where they got into battle position once again.

"GO TO HELL" the red head swordsman yelled as she charged once again with a stabbing maneouver.

"ONI GIRI" Emerald yelled as the space between them emptied then they ended up on opposite sides to each other, Emeralds shirt ripped just above his waist line signifying that he rotated his body to dodge the attack resulting in an inch deep cut while Ruby's shirt was shredded around her shoulders revealing that lot's of cuts were made up there "Nobody has to die Ruby" Emerald stated.

"That's what you think you jerk, YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD" she yelled in response as they both turned around once again to face each other. "NOW DIE" Ruby charged first aiming for a massive cut to Emeralds torso as time seemed to slow down as Emerald readied his swords rotating the ones in his hands each in opposite directions with enough speed that you could hear the wind roaring behind Emerald

"Three sword style" he started as Ruby was now pretty much right in front of him with a smace of about 2 metres "THREE THOUSAND WORLDS" Emerald yelled signaling the closing of the attack, and in a flash Ruby was behind him seemingly unharmed while blood gushed from a diagonal cut to Emeralds body and the swords that were in his hands were knocked lose and sent flying away from him as she turned around once more 'This is it, she is the only one who managed to beat me in a clash if the swords' Emerald thought to himself as she charged one more time only this time, something stopped her. Emerald had re sheathed his blade of chaos and turned around bracing himself with no fear on his face what so ever, blade of chaos in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Ruby questioned "Is this some sort of joke?"

"I can't beat you, only because I could never bring myself to kill a friend, even if they don't think of me the same way" Emerald explained causing the female swordsman to flinch lightly.

"So you accept death with open arms? Interesting" the red head mused as the crowd looked at the spectacle "The swordsmen I killed in the past as part of my training all cowered not even bothering to face me as i delivered the killing blow"

"Then they weren't real swordsmen" Emerald stated firmly

"What gives you the right to say whose a real swordsman and whose not? What trait or ideal do you hold and follow through with that makes them any different from you?" Ruby asked his statement having piqued her curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious? We're swordsmen" was all Emerald said frustrating the girl.

"SO WHAT WHAT'S YOUR POINT?"

"And as swordsmen, a back wound resembles cowardice, that you ran from a fight, that you were too much of a pussy to accept death like a man, that's why I never run" Emerald explained

"Ok, now the short version please?"

"Ok then. As swordsmen, proclaimed warriors among men, a back wound is the ultimate shame" Emerald declared with pride causing Ruby's Eyes to widen temporarily before she went dark again, her lips twisting into a smirk of approval.

"Well said Emerald" Ruby claimed as she charged in delivering another powerful cut to Emerald's torso causing him to fall backwards.

"YOU BITCH" Shadow roared as he ran forward to attack her resulting in her blade slicing Shadow's leg. He was the only one who knew Emerald's plan to prove to Ruby that she was nothing more that a tool for Egg-man's personal gain just awaiting disposal, but for it to work Emerald needed to lose and Shadow needed to keep them here long enough for Egg-man to confess, meanwhile before this Shadow was given a specially designed suitcase which, long story short, can regulate the power of the chaos Emeralds and super emeralds combined without activating their full power and was sent to collect all the emeralds, it was discovered that knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver could all attain a super form, Shadow and Sonic could also attain a hyper form, the last resort is Emerald calling upon the aide of the master emerald and using the fused power to win the battle if the emeralds were even needed, and from the looks of it, they were good thing it would take more than that to kill Emerald.

"I would stop if I were you" Ruby threatened.

"HOW DENSE ARE YOU, HE'S USING YOU" Shadow yelled

"Yeah right, he's the only one who has shown me any kindness during my captivity, Even if it did take him a while to start treating me better" Ruby argued, meanwhile Mephiles who picked up on what was happening decided to join in.

"Shadow is right, once you are no longer of use to him he will eliminate you, you're just a tool to him" Mephiles spoke up

"YOU ARE BOTH LYING" Ruby yelled

"I HAVE WORKED WITH THAT ROTTEN EGG FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH" Mephiles yelled.

"LIAR" Ruby screamed as she went to attack but was stopped when she heard the doctors laugh.

"I guess you lot would have figured it out sooner or later, I told the girl that Emerald could hear her cries but deliberately ignored her" Egg-man confessed

"What are you saying?" Ruby questioned.

"I lied, he had no idea you were there, and I found out about your conection with him and decided to use that, they're right, you were just a pawn, ready for dispossal whenever i see fit" Egg-man confessed as he raised a heavy metal foot to crush the group when she heard this Ruby decided to just curl up and die but was supprised then the heavy metal never came, she turned to see Knuckles, holding the foot up, struggling but successfully, then looked to see Shadow laying out the chaos Emeralds, then looked back to Knuckles

"What are you doing?" Ruby questioned as in the background she saw Emerald getting dragged to what she could only assume was safety.

"CHANGIN' THE OIL IN MY CAR WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" the red echidna yelled "DON'T JUST IT THERE MOVE"

"Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you." the red head swordsman questioned with a look of absolute guilt.

"YOU WERE BLINDED BY LIES" Knuckles started as the foot dropped an inch "BESIDES YOU'RE EMERALD'S FRIEND, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LIVE FOR YOURSELF, LIVE FOR HIS SAKE" Knuckles yelled as he swiftly threw Ruby to safety then dug a tunnel just before the foot landed and popped up just outside the circle to see Emerald standing "Did I miss something?"

"Get in the circle, we're taking this thing down" Emerald stated firmly as knuckles did as he was instructed "Besides, you should know that it'll take more than that to kill me" Emerald finished as the group within the circle began to concentrate causing the emeralds to distribute their chaos energy and dissapear which led to the group entering their super forms.

"What's this?" Egg-man asked with an amused expression.

"This is you're worst night mare, 5 super forms" Emerald answered as the group rapidly started attacking the giant robot for 5 minutes with barely any results.

"Is that all?"

"Nope, theres more" Emerald said as the super forms died down and were replaced with 3 hyper forms "3 hyper forms" they did more damage but given the small time frame they had it still didn't do much, the results were indeed more noticeable but the hulking mass of metal appeared to be barely phased, if affected at all. It was a minute before the effect of the super emeralds wore off and the trio fell to the ground.

"Give up yet?" Egg-man questioned.

"Far from it" Emerald said ripping his shirt off exposing the black Emeralds which were now glowing. "Chaos..." Emerald started chanting as the chaos emeralds started circling his body "Super..." he continued as the super emeralds circled his body, "And commander of the lot, the master..." Emerald continued as the master emerald floated above him "I call all of your powers here in the name of lord chaos, give me strength, black emerald commandment...CHAOS SHIFT, ANCIENT WARRIOR" Emerald yelled as the emeralds entered his body and he grew to equal size as the robot "SWORD FUSION" and with that command his swords floated arround him and fused to make one large long-sword which then fused with the chaos Emeralds, the master Emerald formed a shield on his left arm and the super emeralds created a crystalic armour.

This form caused Egg-man to give an expression that read a great deal of worry "H-H-Hey now, let's not go over board here" Egg-man stuttered

"One sword super style technique...ULTIMATE DRAGONS CLAW" Emeralds voice boomed as the sword came down and made a deep cut across the robots torso.

"COME ON DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS COST?" the doctor yelled as the mech was now being lifted up by Emerald.

"NO SWORD STYLE, ULTIMATE DRAGONS TOSS" Emerald yelled as he threw the suit up and into the distance (roughly 200 metres) Egg-man screaming in fear during his "HELLS GATE PHEONIX" Emerald yelled one last attack as he fired a huge energy wave at the suit instantly destroying it in mid-air just as Emeralds now named 'ancient warrior' form wore off causing the master Emerald to go back to angel island and the rest of the emeralds scattered across the world. Now Emerald was on one knee doubled over in exhaustion "I really need to work on how much energy i put into, and use while I'm in that form" and with that the group ran over to see if their freind was ok, the only one who didn't ask because he couldn't really care less was Shadow. It was a while before Ruby interrupted the questions with one of her own.

"Why'd you throw the match?" this question caused the group to look in confusion before wandering if a) what she said was true, and b) If so, then why did Emerald do it.

"I told you, we were likely fighting to the death, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt a friend" Emerald explained, but nobody was buying that, everyone knew that even in freindly sparing matches with the guys he's accidentally come pretty damn close to killing them because he always fought with all that he had, no matter the opponent.

"How stupid do you think I am? I want to know everything, the whole truth" Ruby demanded before remembering the one phrase that always made him crack when they were younger "Is that too much to ask from a friend?" knowing that she'd won she sat there with her arms folded.

"Very well, only because you said the magic words, though honestly, the fact that I couldn't bring myself to kill you is a major component, the other part is... It was all planned, the fight, the attacks I used, my 'death', all part of my plan" Emerald snickered as jaws hit the floor.

"Care to explain?" Sapphire questioned with a confused expression.

"Sure, but it may take a while so I suggest we head to my place" Emerald recomended as Mephiles and the rest of the group followed Emerald, after a bit of thinking Ruby followed them while the principal dissmissed everyone from school then followed the troop.

-Emeralds place-

Everyone was comfortable in Emerald's living room awaiting his explanation "Alright then, the story behind my plans is a long one, but to tell it right we need to travel back one week ago"

-Monday; one week ago; 12:15PM-

Emerald had just finished telling Mephiles, Shadow and Mr Greenwood about his recent vision, he knew he was prone to seeing into the future while he sleeps even if he didn't want to.

"I'll go tell the others" Shadow offered before he was shot down.

"NO, THEY CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS, I told you guys in hope that you could keep this secret, chances are if this actually happens then the others could wind up dead because they found out, besides, if 'she' is bought into play, then it is a fight I must do alone, nobody is to know about this conversation deal?" Emerald ordered as the three nodded in understanding and were about to walk off, "Hey shadow"

"What?" the black and red hedgehog questioned with an annoyed tone.

"I managed to get some DNA samples from you, Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver and i discovered something you'll want to know about" Emerald explained.

"First, I'm not even going to question how you got a sample of my DNA, Second, I'm listening" Shadow answered.

"Well, first you should know that you're the only one who didn't know about this because you litterally can't be found, Second, you four can control the power of the chaos emeralds to the point where you are able to attain a super form" Emerald explained.

"Cool, anything else?

"Two things actually, first, alongside myself and Sonic, you can harness the power of the super emeralds to attain the even greater hyper form"

"Ok... I admit that sounds impressive" Shadow admitted "What's the other thing?"

"I have a plan" Emerald said holding a specially designed suitcase out "this suitcase is also a tracker designed to help find the chaos emeralds and super emeralds, it is designed to regulate the power of the emeralds without allowing them to release their full power, I got you a week off school to find all the Emeralds, I got you one, with a bit of training you should be able to teleport to their locations"

"Do you really think we'll need to go this far?"

"Better safe than sorry, now my full plan is, Ruby will likely think she and Egg-breath are equal partners, we have to keep them in the battle field long enough for him to crack and confess, for this to work I will have to fake my death, and you need to make her doubt egg-man, eventually he'll crack and she'll realize she made a mistake, I then need you to take me out of the kill zone and create 2 rings using the emeralds, one ring chaos, one ring super, drag me to the chaos ring and we'll increase the amount of power we use from there, you follow?" Emerald explained.

"But then that means..."

"I'm gonna throw the fight, yes, do you understand your instructions?"

"Yes"

"Good, so the plan has been made" Emerald declared as they shook hands

-present-

"And that's about it" Emerald finished as he looked around and saw tired faces around the room before looking out the window. "Holly shit it's night time, well then, I'll just make some noodles then go to bed, night everyone"

-To be continued-

A/N: FUCK, WRITERS CRAMP, MY FINGERS ARE CRAMPIN' UP REAL BAD, I am currently typing this with my nose. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done, also when Knuckles was being a smartass to Ruby while saving her live, i was tossing up between the options of 'CHANGIN' THE OIL IN MY CAR WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?' or 'I'M DOING MY TAXES WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?' Let me know which one you would have prefered, or if you have another idea I could have used please let me know. Well that's all from me, so I guess it's time for me to... Oh hey my fingers are better, anyway I guess it's time for me to sign out, until next chapter CYA.

OH FUCK NOT AGAIN -screen shut's down-


	26. Chapter 26: Deadly Tag Battle

chapter 26: Tag battle, Emerald and Ruby vs the twin sensei's

A/N: What is up my dedicated fans and welcome to another one of the closing chapters for this story which isn't as good as I'd have wanted it to be, but hey if you like it then that's great news, I've had some confirmation on when this story will be ending, I won't be going past chapter 30, 31 at the absolute most, Also if you don't read my other stories which I doubt since I did garbage with the plot on this one with it being all over the place, You have to know that I've started expanding my writing horizons beyond One piece, Sonic and HOTD, one of my stories which will be published very soon is a Fairy Tail fic, details are still undecided. But you can now let me know what stories you want me to write and If I'm familiar with it or think it will be something interesting to write, I only accept a certain template so I can read it easily without getting lost, I'll leave an example in the review section for you to follow if you have something to submit, the example template is prefered but not nessecary as long as I don't get lost reading it. Anywho let's get on with the chapter.

It has been a few days since Egg-man's last attack and Ruby has allowed Emerald to keep her sword no matter how much he insisted that she take it back, in the end Emerald was gratefull for the gift, she decided that she had gotten so comfortable with her new sword that she would just use that and today was a very special day, Today is the day Emerald gets rewarded for all the hard work he put into finding Ruby (Even if it didn't seem like much), today he and Ruby return to their home village with the news that she is safe, the rest of the gang was coming as well since the holidays have started and since Tails didn't know where they were going they decided to catch a train.

"You ready guys?" Emerald questioned as they all nodded "Then let's go"

-2 hours later-

The train pulled in and Emerald realised that most of them fell asleep "ALRIGHT, WE'RE HERE" Emerald cheered as everyone was startled awake they got of at the station and got off the platform as Emerald inhaled deeply "Home sweet home" he sighed as the group walked around to see how much has changed in the little forrest village, first stop was the forge where Emerald's adoptive father was at work.

"This place doesn't look like much" Shadow muttered

"Hasn't changed a bit" Mephiles said with a smile as they approached the forge, almost as if sensing their precence he was the first to speak.

"How can I help you gentelmen?" he said in a gruff voice without turning around from his work.

"You can start by turning around and looking at who you're talking too" Emerald said with a smirk as the figure's head jolted up at the sound of the voice, it was familiar but he couldn't quite place it he slowly turned around and once he did he froze and a single tear slid from his eye "Hey...Dad"

"EMERALD" the forge master called as he reached over the bench to wrap his adoptive son in a tight embrace for just over a minute before he released.

"Dad I want you to meet my friends and family, this is Amy, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Tikal, Sapphire, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Cream, and my biological father Mephiles" Emerald introduced as he pointed to each one "And before you say anything, my father only abandoned me because Egg-man threatened My brother Silver and I" he quickly clarified.

"I have nothing against him, he hasn't attacked our town, so I have no beef with him" the humble forge master chuckled. They all engaged in conversation for a good half an hour or so until 2 hedgehogs approached the forge, onw was black with white highlights, the other was the opposite White with black as soon as Emerald's foster carer saw them his mood suddenly darkened.

"Your swords are worthless" the black one said as he threw two broken blades on the counter with the other following suite.

"Two sword style huh" Emerald murmured

"We either want a refund or..." the eyes of the white one fell onto Emerald and Ruby's blades "Those four blades" he said pointing too Emerald and Ruby.

"I'm sorry I must be going deaf, did you just say you want my blades?" Emerald questioned.

"Is that a problem" the black haired hedgehog questioned "We are the leaders of the dojo around these parts we need good blades to teach our pupils" Emerald growled at that statement.

"So you beat the old man huh?" Emerald questioned causing the two to laugh.

"We didn't just beat him, he insisted on taking both of us on alone, even after he lost he refused to hand over the dojo, so we killed the old man as a warning to all who oppose us" the White one explained "We are the equinox twins and that's all you're getting out of us unless you beat us" Ruby grabbed her blade and walked forward until Emerald stuck his hand out.

"So you think that just because you run a dojo you're in charge around here?" Ruby snapped causing the two to look her up and down with filthy grins on their faces.

"We could take the girl as compensation" the black one said licking his lips. this time it was Emeralds turn to react, he swung a powerful right hook to the jaw of the black hedgehog.

"Over my bloody, beaten, bruised, battered and dead body" Emerald said releasing an animalistic growl just as the victim get's up shakily

"We'll take the top four blades you have in stock" the white hedgehog spoke to the forge master without taking his eyes off Emerald who was alternating glares between himself (White hedgehog) and his brother (The black hedgehog) "You green one, what is your name"

"It's Emerald, and you'd do well to remember that" the green hedgehog growled.

"Well then Emerald..." he started putting emphasis on the name "You just made a big mistake, you can choose one partner for a tag battle to the death, then at exactly 12:00pm tomorrow we will have our duel" he finished collecting the blades before the brothers stormed off, Ruby was still trying to get over the fact that Emerald had defended her.

"What a bunch of dicks" Emerald spat with the rest of the group nodding in agreement "Ruby" he spoke snapping the red haired girl out of her trance "We're going to start our training Immediately after all, who else would I trust to enter a sword fight" Emerald said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Ruby said getting her head out of the clouds "Let's do this" she said with a determined expression as the two walked off missing some important details from the forge master who asked for someone to carry on to Emerald next time they met.

-Next day 11:55 AM-

The two sides were standing opposite each other in the middle of the town "EMERALD" Sonic called from the side lines. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THESE GUYS THEY'RE REALLY STRONG, APPEARANTLY THEY WON'T FEEL IT IF YOU CUT THEM" he warned causing Emerald to smile.

"Thank's for the heads up" Emerald said looking towards Ruby as the clock reached 11:56. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"If somehow we loose there's something that can't go unsaid" Emerald started un aware that they wanted to get a move on "I hated the fact that I couldn't beat you growing up, but there were many qualities I loved, I loved the fact that you made me work, you made me push for something, you supported me when I needed it, I could list a quality I loved and count a star for each one, but I'd run out of stars, what I'm trying to say is I-ARGH" Emerald started before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his abdomen, he looked to see the white hedgehog plunging his blade into the side of Emerald whilst Ruby was barely able to block her attacker.

"EMERALD" she cried as he fell to the ground Life ebbing away ever so slowly.

'Damnit, I let my guard down' he thought to himself as he watched his opponents,he then saw what Sonic was talking about, they were strong because the two were in perfect sync, they both knew what the other was thinking and combined their techniques to over power their opponents

"EMERALD I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE" Ruby begged as he slowly but surely got up, struggling all the way.

"you should know by now that women could never make good swordsmen especially against opponents like us" the black hedgehog taunted as his blades struck left and right barely being blocked.

"And you're father was beating that knowledge into you since you were little wasn't he?" the white one added.

"SJUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME" Ruby screamed trying and failing to create an opening, while accidentally creating one for the black hedgehog to get through.

"YOU'RE DEAD BITCH"

"180 POUND PHEONIX" a voice called as the black hedgehog was hit throwing him off target which resulted in everyone looking in the direction of the voice to see Emerald using one of his blades for support, bleeding profusely.

'This is going to kill me' he thought to himself as he slowly found his centre of balance "You know who else sucks? those who don't pay attention to their surroundings, that is a fatal error when it comes to battle" Emerald said as he threw a yellow piece of paper towards the audience, the adjudicator picked it up and read the name "I'm sorry I dragged you into this Ruby, now it's 2 on one"

-Flashback-

"Ok those participating have you're names on a yellow piece of paper, if one of them get's thrown out, the person with that name leaves the fight" the ref called "You also get one call back to the fight, but that can only happen if the person who sends you to the sidelines calls for it"

"Sound's fair to me" Emerald stated firmly as the other 3 agreed.

-End flashback-

"Ruby" the judge called causing Ruby to turn to Emerald.

"The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, if you want to fight them after this should I lose, then that's fine by me" Emerald stated.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU'RE MORE INJURED THAN I AM" the red-haired female replied in rage.

"My decision is final, I will be the one to end this" Emerald argued as he stared down his opponents. As much as she hated it those were the rules of battle, so she reluctantly stormed off the field in Fumes of anger.

"That was a very poor decision greeny" the white hedgehog stated as he finaly drew his second blade "One you won't live to regret"

"Threats are nothing unless you can back them up" Emerald sneered as he slid into battle stance.

"Brother, don't underestimate this one, he's strong, I actually felt that attack" the black twin warned as he slowly got up

"Clearly... how else would I become the world's greatest swordsman like I promised 10 years ago" Emerald taunted.

"You don't know when to shut up do you, besides if you were to become the world's greatest, you would have to beat us first, and that's not going to happen" the twins said in unision before a bunch of loud clashes sounded and Emerald was on the defensive this lasted roughly half an hour before Emerald smirked as a signal to Ruby to get ready.

"I'M CALLING RUBY BACK IN" Emerald yelled as the woman in question entered with blinding speed and cut along the twins backs before they could react which turned the attention of the white twin to her.

"That is some impressive speed let's see you put it to use" the white hedgehog grinned as the two engaged in battle.

-With Emerald's battle-

"Just you and me now greeny" the black hedgehog teased as the two were locked in furious swordplay.

"Don't call me that" Emerald growled as he created an opening and made a diagonal cut across his opponent's chest doing well to hide the fact that the stab wound he recieved earlier was really interfering with his skills, unfortunately it was picked up by the enemy.

"That wound looks pretty bad, you're going to loose but at least you have a good excuse, unless you give up and leave the village to never return with all those friends of yours, agree to that and we'll call off the fight" the black hedgehog offered.

"NO, if I was to lose with wounds as small as these..." Emerald started as he blocked an incoming attack. "THEN I HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL MYSELF A SWORDSMAN" Emerald yelled shocking the black hedgehog causing enough time to bounce him back "Three sword style secret fusion technique..." Emerald started while he held his swords in front of him as they were enveloped in a white light before it faded to reveal a flaming demon blade (I don't know how to describe this so Imagine the most demonic blade you can, amplify it to 8 feet in length, made from incredibly strong lightweight material with a black and red colour pallete and enveloped in flames) "DEMON KINGS FLAME BLADE" Emerald yelled as the fusion completed and the temperature of the village rose from 30 degrees to 45 degrees.

'"W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON?" the black hedgehog screamed in terror which caused Emerald to laugh.

"What? so when you have the upper hand it's all fun and games, but when I finally decide to get serious you're too scared to finish the fight?" Emerald teased "I know the feeling, even if I don't show it"

"Wait...you mean?"

"Without the help of the chaos emeralds this is my strongest attainable form, I have many combos, each one more deadly than the last, though I must ask, what happened, you were so cocky just a minute ago" Emerald answered with a smirk "It's game over, COMMANDMENT OF THE FLAME DEMON KING'S BLADE, HELLFIRE METEOR STRIKE" Emerald yelled as he charged his body surrounded by purply black flames the blade hit it's mark causing a shriek of agony from the black hedgehog before he collapsed lifeless. Emerald's fusion wore off at the same time causing him to collapse to his knees in the middle of a small but deep crater that the attack created "Done" Emerald panted out "I'm just gonna take a quick powernap to recharge" he concluded as he fell on his back breathing steadying to a stable pace of sleep, meanwhile not far off Ruby was finishing off her fight.

-With Ruby-

The remaining 2 hedgehogs were locked in furious combat neither giving up an inch when they heard the cry of pain the white hedgehog froze while Ruby smirked "Looks like you're brother has been defeated" Ruby smirked as she took the opportunity to break through her enemies defences 'Remember, just like I was taught' she thought to her self as she kicked the white hedgehog in the gut causing him to stumble back a few feet before positioning her sword in front of her, "One sword style..." she said as she once again charged with blinding speed, the call was close as the white hedgehog managed to barely attempt a block, and she was now behind him "Death lion song" she finished as she resheathed her blade just a split second before his swords split in two with a clean cut and another clean cut appeared down his torso with blood gushing out in torrents before the white hedgehog fell back defeated.

"THE CHALLENGERS WIN" the official called as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"You should be proud whoever you are, besides Emerald you and you're brother would have to have been some of the strongest swordsmen I have met" Ruby condemmed as she heard a grunt.

"You've earned it, my name is Diamond, I was the strongest swordsman in my village until my brother Onyx (not named after the pokemon but an incredibly rare black gemstone, don't ask me why, these names just popped into my head) decided he wanted to become a swordsman as well, where he then quickly became parralleled with my strength, that's when we decided to work together, where we earned the name Equinox twins, named purely for the colour of our quills and the fact that we were always in perfect balance or sync in battle" the white hedgehog explained through ragged breathes "We were undefeated when it came to swordplay, and I guess we got so used to the feeling of winning that we went mad with power" he continued before coughing up blood.

Ruby looked thoughtful for a minute "Would you like me to finish you off and end your suffering, or vice versa? You're going to die anyway" Ruby questioned

"Just end it, I'd do it myself to maintain my pride as a warrior but I haven't the slightest bit of strength left" Daimond requested as she re-drew her sword, the town had already disspersed so there's no insult to injury.

"You should at least know that despite you're attitude you were an honourable swordsman, just wish I could say the same for you're brother" she commended once more causind Diamond to chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, I appologise on his behalf, he always has been a bit of a pervert, if I had known that the green one you called Emerald was your boyfriend I would have stopped him" this statement caused Ruby to blush lightly.

"It's nothing like that, he's just been there for me when I needed him most as I have been there for him, ever since we were 7-8 years old, he's a really good friend" Ruby explained.

"Well, I may not know much about you or your friends, But I know that he's caught between worlds, he like's you" Diamond stated his voice getting fainter "But he also likes someone else" however most of that went unheared by Ruby, and she knew he was close to passing so she got closer to him.

"What do you mean caught between worlds?" Ruby questioned as Diamond coughed a bit more.

"You'll know what I mean when the time comes, just keep your promise and finish me off before it's to late" Diamond said.

"Very well then" Ruby said as she raised her sword to a downward stabbing position and plunged it into his heart causing him to fade away "What did he mean caught between worlds?" she questioned

-To be continued-

A/N: WHAT'S GOING ON EVERYBODY I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS SEEMINGLY SHITTY AND UNPOPULAR STORY if you do like it then be sure to let me know in the review section, like, follow and all that good stuff. Anyway I'm now trying to update once every 2 weeks at least. Be sure to leave ideas in the review section for stories you have in mind, I'm actually not going to do a template in the review section, instead it will probably be in my Bio if i get around to doing that. If you do submit a story Idea then please follow it so you can let me know if it's how you saw it playing out and if there's areas that could use improvements and make sure I can read it, I won't have time to do every request submitted but I'll do as many as I can, that's all for this chapter, this is Emerald signing out.


	27. note

Note: NOT OFFICIAL CHAPTER

I'M ALL OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO I'M GOING TO SKIP IT'S UPDATE THIS TIME AROUND, IF I DON'T GET ANY IDEAS BY THE TIME THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY IS DUE WHICH WILL BE 2 WEEKS AFTER THE NEXT UPDATE FOR HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE, THIS IS THE END FOR THIS STORY, I WANTED AT LEAST 30 OFFICIAL CHAPTERS TO END THIS STORY ON BUT AS MENTIONED, IM COMPLETELY OUT WHICH IS WHY I'M CALLING FOR YOU'RE HELP IN EITHER IDEAS, OR IF YOU'RE ABLE TO PM ME WE CAN WORK ON A CHAPTER TOGETHER AND YOU GET A PERSONAL SHOUT OUT WHICH I DON'T DO VERY OFTEN, (mostly because I don't have many reviewers that are giving me ideas) People who write good ideas in the review section also get a shout out, anyway that's all and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
